Identity Ten
by RueLin
Summary: A new addition to the Sky High student body had just transferred: a quiet, blind girl named Alaura. Capturing the friendship of the notorious Warren Peace, her secret is revealed along with an ugly past and an even more haunting future. What's in store for our young heroes now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**So, this fanfic idea came to me almost imediately after I watched _Sky High_ in theaters all those long years ago. I didn't get to write it out until now for various reasons that I no longer remember, but here it is! I always felt that _Sky High_ was too innocent of a hero film. The villainy didn't satisfy the need an antagonist is supposed to have, so I made up my own! :D And thus, _Identity Ten _came to be. Please enjoy.**

**RueLin**

* * *

One

It's been two and a half dreary years since the incident everyone at Sky High is calling "Royal Pain in the Ass." Everybody in the student body has returned to their own routines: The sidekicks hung out with sidekicks and heroes hung out with heroes. All except, well, eccentric Will Stronghold that still stuck with his girlfriend and sidekick friends, and Warren Peace who eventually went back to his life as the lone wolf.

It was the middle of third period when the Principle, Ms. Powers, stepped into the room of sidekicks taught by the teacher, Mr. Boy Everybody froze in their seats looking upon whatever kind of impending doom is to befall them.

She held a steady gaze on all their students as if she could see their through skulls. Even Mr. Boy had stopped in the middle of his sentence and stood stiffly at the front waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Everyone," she started in a casual tone, though no one dared to relax. "I have a new student with me. She just transferred here today. Please welcome Miss Alaura Decem."

A thin girl entered the room silently, like a ghost, her small feet didn't make a sound on the ground. She looked like a perfectly average girl. By looks she possessed the girl-next-door look, not drop-dead gorgeous, but one couldn't say plain either. Her long chestnut colored hair fell lazily down to the middle of her back, silky like a foal's coat. Her long lashes casted dark shadows on her blushing cheeks and contrasted neatly with her porcelain skin.

She walked in and didn't look a bit nervous standing next to the strict woman with a demeaning presence. She held a special aura herself that no one in the room was able to quite describe. Principle Powers instructed her to introduce herself.

"Hello," she said with a smile and voice sweeter than sugar. "I am Alaura Decem. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Um, hi, Alaura," Mr. Boy stuttered nervously. "Welcome to Sky High. If you would please take a seat…." He looked around the classroom for an empty chair. "Please sit there, he pointed and looked back at her and noticed something very peculiar. "Uh, Alaura? Is something wrong with your eyes? Can you open them for me?"

"Miss Decem is blind, Mr. Bow," Principle Powers announced loudly for the entire to class to hear.

Mr. Boy's eyes grew large and his mouth formed an "O." "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Alaura lifted an elegant hand, relaxing her new teacher with a gentle tone. "Where shall I sit?"

"Right." Mr. Boy straighted himself up and got his brain back in his head. "You can sit right there, behind Michael. Mike raise your hand," he ordered, but then took it back right away. "I'm sorry, I"ll guide you there."

"Don't worry," Alaura said as she turned her head in an interesting angle, as if she looked a little past him. "I can make it to my seat."

"What?" Mr. Boy and the rest of the class muttered. They watched with wide eyes as the blind girl effortlessly navigated her way around clusters of desks, backpacks, and stray legs until she got to the plastic blue chair behind Mike.

"My power is echolocation," she explained. "I'm able to map out my surroundings down to the smallest detail in my head within a seventy meter radius."

"Oh," Mr. Boy and the class muttered.

"Well, then," Principle Powers said, smoothing out her blazer. "I believe you'll have everything under control, Mr. Boy. Continue."

As soon as she left the classroom and the door was closed everyone let out a great sigh of relief.

"Well, I thought she'd never leave!"

Lunchtime came quickly and Alaura walked down the halls to the library to get the textbooks for her classes. With surprising efficiency, she made her way to her locker and flawlessly unlocked the combination padlock. She organized her books neatly by class.

As she headed down the busy hall littered with students at every corner, she turned more than just a couple heads with her closed eyes.

In the cafeteria, the lunch lady was especially nice to her, since she seemed to be impaired, and offered her more food. At the end of the line, Alaura stood still to the side as she surveyed the entire room. Most of the tables were full and some nearly over-packed with friends sitting on the benches and tabletops. It was all very unnerving for Alaura to even think of sharing a space in such a crowd.

Finally, she found one, a table which was occupied by only one. Swiftly, she walked through the maze of tables towards her target.

Warren Peace looked up, disturbed from his nap. Someone had invaded his privacy and that put him instantly on the edge. He glared at the new girl as if she were his mortal nemesis. Alaura ignored him and simply set her tray down on the opposite end of the table facing him.

With her eyes closed, she smiled invitingly. He found her tranquility exasperatingly irksome. No one's ever remained so calm when he glared at them.

"Hello."

She sat down and began to quietly munch on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She sat with her back straight and her legs were crossed at the ankles.

He waited for her to start explaining why she decided to sit at that very spot, disturbing his lonesome peace, when there were a million other places she could have gone to. Or at least, he thought, she can open her darn eyes and get a clue!

"Why are you angry?" she asked. Her voice sounded so clear to him even though she didn't look like she was trying to talk over all the noise in the cafeteria.

Warren's mouth dropped a little. He was sure she hadn't opened her eyes yet, since he kept his gaze trained on her face. The ranting in his head stopped and he became curious. He shook his head a little. This was not to time to become a curious cat. He wanted to get rid of her.

"This is my table," he answered, point down at the plastic table. "And only I sit here," he said dangerously and bared his teeth at her like a wolf.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Even through his rage, he could sense her sincerity. "But there aren't any other seats around. Please bear with me."

"Well, I don't care." He could hear the scowl and snarl in his words. "People annoy me."

"I promise I'll be quite. I'll be so silent you won't even notice me here at all." Her face was confident and composed and he nagged at him like a paper cut would.

He continued to leer, but when he was sure she wasn't changing her mind he pushed off the table and leaned back with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you," she said politely, even though he clearly didn't deserve her patience.

He turned and propped his leg up on the bench and avoided any kind of eye contact with her. He looked around the room at something to distract himself with, but couldn't find anything to look at or even think about. He breathed out a heavy sigh and turned back to face his unwanted guest.

At first he just watched her each. She was true to her word and didn't make an audible sound as she chewed rhythmically. He analyzed her face. She was pretty, but not nearly his type with her delicate features. She looked like an old portrait painted in oil paints or acrylics. There was a surreal feel all around her as if she didn't belong on that room with rowdy teenagers.

A princess, that's what she reminded him of, sweet, fine, and delicate, as if nothing in this world could taint her purity. It made him feel almost like a villain sitting next to her, their differences were just too great. But perhaps it was because of that great gap that made him even more curious about her, who she was and why she was here.

"Why do you keep your eyes closed?" he asked before he thought, unable to contain himself.

She looked up, or seemed to look up by tilting her head in his direction, from her food and smiled at his cooperative attitude to start a conversation.

"I'm blind."

"Oh," Warren muttered quietly, feeling guilty for acting the way he did. He was on the blacklist for being a violent lone wolf, but he was capable of sympathy and compassion beyond what most people expected from him. And he figured that was the reason he was slow to show that part of him and quick to rear up in fire. They judged him by his appearance before ever getting to know him.

"How can you see?" he continued as he thumbed the hem of his backpack he used as a pillow previously.

"Oh, I can't see," she laughed. "My power is echolocation. It's technically acoustic location, but no one really knows the difference anyways."

He leaned in as his interest peaked."Then can you read also?"

"It's hard, but I can manage. Ink on page sometimes is too shallow to decipher."

"You can't see color?"

"No, I can't."

He nodded, it made sense. "Can you see things behind you?"

"Yes. I can see everything in a seventy meter radius."

He rubbed his chin and decided to tease her a bit. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, sticking his hand right before her face.

"Four," she answered, not bothered by his stupid question.

"Now how many?" He lifted another.

"Five."

"Okay. And now?" He pulled his thumb towards the center of his hand,"

"Six."

"Nope, you're wrong. I'm holding up four again."

She smiled at his eminent defeat. "You're hiding two under the table."

Warren chuckled, a deep rumbled from his chest and she harmonized with her soft giggle.

The bell rang for class signaling the start of the next class. Students got out of their seats and parted ways with their friends. Alaura collected the trash around her, even if she wasn't the one that produced it, and gathered it on her tray, prepared to leave.

"See you tomorrow then," Warren said casually as his swung his backpack behind him and got up.

"Sure." She smiled at the invitation and held out her hand. "I'm Alaura."

"Warren," he introduced as he wrapped his large gloved hand around hers.

"Well, Warren, it's very nice to meet you." She flashed another smile that showed a hint of white teeth.

He dropped his hand and stuck it in the pocket of his jeans. "Sure."

Alaura picked up her tray and walked past him, tossing the trash in the bin. Warren took a few steps in the other direction towards his next class. He couldn't help looking back to watch Alaura leave with her back straight and her honey brown hair gliding behind her. She was the strangest girl he had ever seen, as annoying as she was interesting. Warren wondered what this curious pull toward her was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**I must say I'm surprised, flattered, and most of amazed by the number of readers this story has gotten. I don't think any one of my other stories had so many visitors within the first fortnight! Truly, you have all humbled me greatly. Thanks! :D**

**And please, don't forget to leave a review!**

**With love and care,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Two

Alaura walked across the grassy lawn of the school, past groups of loitering teens as they waited for the bell to sound. The halls were littered with students, but Alaura preferred this crowd compared to the stampede that would start when the bell rang, so she walked brisky to her homeroom and sat down on the seat that was assigned to her yesterday.

She sat there, eyes closed and absolutely motionless as if she were a doll set there by her puppet master. Though she appeared to do nothing, her mind was busy exploring the campus. With her powers she peered through walls and tunnels, sewage lines and the grassy field. Her mind worked like a sonar and radar, detecting everything.

Two girls, who had been present in the classroom she walked in, came over.

"Hey," they greeted with a lack of cheer. "You're the new girl right?"

"Yes," Alaura answered, rotating her head in their direction, keeping her eyes shut.

The two looked at each other awkwardly and back at Alaura who had stopped moving completely.

"Yeah," one started, "we saw you sitting with Warren Peace yesterday at lunch and we just want to warn you not to get, you know, too close to him."

The other continued, "Yeah, we know that he's like hot and all, but he's dangerous. And he has anger issues, like he just explodes into a rampage sometimes. Like this one time when he just broke out in a fight with Will Stronghold."

Alaura smiled unexpectedly. "Thank you for telling me, but I don't believe Warren is so bad a person as you describe him to me. He's very pleasant if you take the time to know him; although I can't say that I know him so well."

The girls stared at her then at each other. The sparse students in the class who had overheard glanced at Alaura as if she were an alien from another galaxy far, far away.

The word about Alaura's disability and opinion concerning Warren spread like wildfire through the school. No one could believe that the new, weird, blind girl had warmed up to the notorious Warren Peace. They were just too different. She was like a quite lamb, though a little queer in the way she talked and the way her eyes remained perpetually shut, and he was a black wolf without a heart.

When lunch break came along, Alaura ignored the whispers and strange glances of the passersby and walked down the clustered halls. After taking her tray of food from the line in the cafeteria, she walked straight over to Warren's table and sat in the same place she did the day before.

"Hello," she greet with a smile.

With his face buried in between his arms, Warren mumbled, "And I thought for a second that the rumors would scare you away and I would left to my peaceful solitude."

Alaura shrugged with a subtle lift at the corner of her lips. "I don't think you're a bad person. You didn't hurt me yesterday, nor did you spasm out of rage and attack me, like what you did with Will Stronghold."

"So you've already heard of that, huh?" Warren shifted to face her, his chin resting on the top of his folded arms.

"Yes, this morning."

"Well, if it'll help salvage my wonderful reputation, I was a stupid freshman at the time."

Her smile widened and seemed to brighten the room as she dug into her mashed potatoes. "I've never gone to school before, I can't say I understand what you mean entirely."

"You've never been to school?" She shook her head. "Then what did you do? Where are you from?"

"I've been living alone. Actually, I don't remember anything before the age of six," she said indifferently, as if it were completely normal.

Warren perked up. "What?"

"Yes, I woke up one day and I didn't remember a thing. I was lying in a large strange place. The only thing I had on me was a dirty white nightgown and this bracelet." Alaura pulled her sleeve back to show him. A thin bracelet hung loosely on her wrist and on it was engraved two words in italics: Alaura. Decem. "I took it as my name."

"So you didn't know how to read, write, or talk?"

"No, I did not. There was an old lady, though. I still remember her face very vividly. When I learned to talk I called her Nana. She taught me how to read and write. Every day, I would dream she would bring me back to wherever she lived, but she just left me each day at that old cabin and then one day she didn't come back. I was ten or eleven at the time and capable of fending for myself."

"I'm sorry," Warren apologized quietly. Even she had explained so indifferently to the matter of being left alone as a child, he couldn't imagine the loneliness she must have felt. He tried to change the subject quickly. "So, where do you live? If you're having a hard time by yourself I can come by and help with whatever."

"That's very kind of you," Alaura said with a dazzling smile. "I live near... the park on South Avenue. It's actually rather hard to find."

"Really? I live near there." An excited smile crept on his face. They finally had something in common, even if it is as mundane as where they lived.

"Trust me, it's hard to find and I'm fine on my own. I like the peace. I'm rarely bothered."

He dropped the smile. Still alone, he thought and leaned to the side and let his hand rest on his arm. He continued to talk with her about random things. He kept the questions coming, but he felt a strange, incredible kind of sympathy for her. Before he realized, lunch period was over and the bell rang.

The following days, they would meet in the same manner, only ever briefly talking at lunch. Warren always slouched over the table while Alaura sat with her straight back and cordial manners. She had a constant smile on her face, always soft and tender. Sometimes she felt as if she were a character from a book.

Even though it was more than obvious that there were eavesdroppers, they were never able to discern a thing that was exchanged between Warren and Alaura. Warren suspected Alaura played a part, concentrating their vocals waves within the parameters of the table.

Peaceful, content, lazy days whizzed by, but it was inevitable that it would be disrupted. Troublemakers were bound to start something. Lash's and Speed's hands itched everyday for a good victim to bully. They considered the majority of the students at the school to be small fry, and they didn't dare confront Will Stronghold nor Warren Peace. But this new girl, she seemed to have red rings drawn right over her body to their eyes.

Alaura was walking down the hall briskly, but gracefully, as usual. It was lunch period and she was more than anxious to meet with Warren again. She rounded a corner and stopped herself just before she ran into Speed who came running so fast that she would have ran into him if it weren't for her power. The others nearby either stood and watched or they ignored what they knew was going to happen and moved on.

"Hey," Speed said crassly as he shoved her shoulder. "I heard you're the new girl that hangs out with Peace."

Lash stretched his rubbery neck so that he was face to face with her while his body slowly walk from down the hall to where they were. "Watching the two of you makes me feel sick."

"That's none of your business," Alaura said quietly under her breath.

Lash stretched and circled his elongated body around Alaura, trapping her in his man-made ring, while both of them snickered noisily. They knocked the books she carried to the ground with a heavy slam of their fists and ripped her backpack off her back and tossed it to the side where students jumped out of the way to avoid being biffed by heavy books.

Speed cackled unattractively as he ran around the ring pushing and pulling Alaura in different angles until she was too exhausted to keep her balance. With a rough jerk of his wrist, Speed threw her to the side and Lash opened up the ring as she fell messily onto the ground, her long, honey brown, hair spilling everywhere.

Laughter exploded from the two of them as they advanced on her again. Lash dragged her up with his skinny arms, and even though it didn't seem possible for him, he lifted her off her feet by her shirt collar. Even then, her eyes remained closed.

"Are you really blind? Or is this whole eye shutting thing an act? Come on, just open them. A little peek can do no harm."

"Please, stop," Alaura pleaded, her hands working, clawing to push his away.

Suddenly, while the vile bullies were still tittering about their success, a hand clamp down on both their shoulders and then burst into flames. Lash instantly dropped Alaura on the floor as he started putting out the flames in panic with Speed.

Warren stood behind them with hot flames emanating from his fists.

"That was a warning. Mess with her again, and you'll both be eating your own ashes."

After putting out the small flames, the two glared and bared their teeth at him, ready to start a fight. Like he alpha male he was, Warren just glared back with twice the intensity in his eyes and death written over the palms of his hands. He was only stopped by Alaura, who gently laid a hand on his hot arm.

"Enough," she whispered to him. Even batter and bruised, with her hair a mess, she still looked in a princess to him.

Just then a teacher came into the halls. Some of the students had told him about the fight going on. He pointed an authoritative finger at the two bullies.

"You two! Lash! Speed!" he cried. "Stop this immediately!"

With a snarl the two of them growled at Warren, "This ain't settled yet! We'll be back!" And then they sped away, Speed dashing off and Lash swinging behind through the halls.

"You okay?" Warren asked turning his head towards her. His immensely angry face as transformed into nothing but concern.

Alaura rubbed her neck at the place Lash had grabbed her. She smiled up at him reassuringly. "Yes, not much damage done. A bruise here and there, but I've always bruised easily. They'll be gone in a day."

She started to bend down to pick up her things when Warren stooped down and scooped her books up. He strolled over to where the backpack was thrown and picked that up for her too.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly when he handed her things to her. "You know, I could have taken care of myself."

"Yeah, I had no doubts about that, but I need to fix my rep a little," he joked with an easy, smoldering smile.

Alaura tilted her head in an interesting angle. "When were you one to care about your reputation?"

He thought, at that moment, that the light hit her face just the right way. She glowed. He blinked twice and shook his head. Did he just think of something super cheesy? No way, he thought. But he had to admit, she was a little mesmerizing with her grace and elegance.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch."

He was about to start walking when her hand curled around the crook of his arm, stopping him. He turned back. "What's wrong?

"Can we just stay here for a little while? Or at least walk slowly?"

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing really. It's all really silly actually. I shouldn't even be concerned."

"Go on, you can tell me."

"It's just that crowds make me feel discordant. The sound waves bounce back and forth everywhere, it feels a little explosive."

"Discordant," Warren repeated, with an amused smile on his face.

"What? Isn't that how the word is used?"

"Yeah, sure, except no one in this day and age uses that word in a sentence. What kind of books did that old lady of yours give you to read?"

"Classical literature," she answered, and he should have guessed.

"So you grew up on Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre?" The smile on his face spread even further as they strolled at a leisurely pace through the halls. His hands where in his pockets and her were neatly folded in front of her books.

"I love them dearly," Alaura answered naturally.

As they strolled down the halls, their steps synchronized. The low thump of his boots harmonized with the light tap of her flats. Warren must have been crazy, because he thought they were making music for second.

When they reached the cafeteria, most people were already situated for the next forty-five minutes and Warren realized this was the time Alaura usually always comes in.

Promptly, Warren waited at the vacant table while Alaura received a double portion of food from the cook who had taken a liking to her. Alaura argued that she should receive equal rations, but the cook refused saying that she needed her energy to stay caught up with the rest of the students. The cook didn't know that Alaura could move about better than anyone in the whole student body.

Alaura swept across the room to the center table where Warren waited impatiently with her mountain of food.

"Sorry for the wait," Alaura said. "The cook insisted that I get twice as much as everyone else. I can't finish all this, so you're free to take what you will."

Warren looked at the overfull tray of food and then an Alaura's slim body and saw that it was impossible to stuff all the food into her little belly.

He didn't say anything, but just held out is hand. Alaura handed him another plastic spork on cue. She smiled as they had their first meal together, although the split didn't fill either of their stomachs.

The bell rang soon, interrupting their conversation. Alaura stood up and was about to reach for the trash-littered tray, when Warren snatched it up before her and dumped the trash into a garbage bin close by. He left the tray on the top counter.

"Thank you," Alaura said, shocked a bit by the sudden gentlemanly gesture. "See you tomorrow then." She waved, gently swirling her hand in the air.

"See ya," he said, though he felt just a little hint of being empty when she turned her back and left for her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even have the _Sky High_ movie on DVD. All I have is a Netflix account (...checking...), and you can't even watch the movie on that! So, once again: I own nothing but this crazed imagination of mine. And as Tim Burton puts it, "****all the best people are [mad]."**

**Ignore my blabbering now and, please, enjoy.**

**RueLin**

* * *

Three

Alaura walked down the cold halls littered with idle students as they took a break between classes. She was on her way to her P.E. class, and as usual, her eyes were shut. It has been three and a half months since her transfer to Sky High. The student body was no longer intrigued with her strange habit or her social life with Warren Peace. After all, Sky High is a school that trains future supers and villains. Strange happenings should be expected.

With still four minutes left before the bell, Alaura quietly slipped into the girls' locker room to change before the crowd would come. She entered the gymnasium and sat in her usual place at the top of the bleachers and waited for the sound of the bell.

Then people started to fill up the rooms, shaking up the gym with the sounds of their conversations. Girls sat down to chat while some boys decided to act cool and rough each other up, it was after all just another period of Save-the-Citizen. There was no harm in trying to make sure their heads were in the game, since it the arena would probably be hogged by Lash and Speed.

Amidst all the people in the room, Warren climbed from the side up to the top seats opposite of Alaura, as usual. His eyes followed the linear line of the seats and found her quickly, as if they honed in on her. Though her head faced straight ahead of her, she waved slightly to her right at where he sat.

The bell rang and class started. At once, Lash and Speed entered the arena with their gear on challenging different pairs of students to be their opponents and, as usual, their evil schemes took down their enemies within minutes.

Several pointless matches passed, unnoticed by Alaura. She kept her mind busy trying to figure out a problem that occurred to her in the last class. She made a mental note to ask Warren while at lunch.

She scanned at the audience. There was the usual students and Coach Boomer. Professor Medulla, Mr. Boy, and Principle Powers were standing on the upper level watching. Professor Medulla and Mr. Boy were laughing and chatting, while Principle Powers was looking very intently at the matches, analyzing each one.

Her attention traced back to the rowdy arena as she heard Warren's name being called. His elbows were propped up on his knees, which were set far apart, marking an invisible barrier that no one dared to even breathe upon. His chin rested on his fists, which were balled up tightly. His eyes glared at the two troublemakers hollering in the walled ring.

"We choose Peace and the blind girl!" Lash called.

"Yeah! This is payback, Peace!" Speed yelled. "Prepare to be served!"

"Hey guys!" Coach Boomer shouted to call the class into order. "I don't think Alaura should participate. She's blind," he reasoned out of sympathy for her. She was after all only in Hero Support.

"Its fine, sir," Alaura declared from where she sat. She spoke loudly, which surprised just about everyone who were used to her sounding relatively silent. "If Warren doesn't mind, then I will participate in the next round."

"Hot-head?" Coach Boomer inquired Warren.

Warren stood up from his seat, smoke searing from his skin. "Yeah, sure. I feel like a little action coming on," he said. He hasn't involved himself in Save-the-Citizen since his freshman days with Will Stronghold, and being forced down only made him feel even more irritated.

He walked down the bleachers and waited for Alaura to float down gracefully. At the entrance he handed her the safety gear and slipped his own over his head. They entered the ring simultaneously. He touched up on his gear as Alaura struggled with hers.

After he was finished securing his own, Warren knelt down behind Alaura on one knee to help with the back straps she couldn't reach.

"Do you feel like fighting today?" Alaura asked him, sending her soft voice down to his ears.

"No," Warren replied quickly, tightening the last strap.

"Then do you want to set a new record?" Alaura asked as a surprisingly playful look appeared on her face.

Amused at what this delicate young lady could mean, Warren said, "Yeah, sure. I just want to end this quickly."

"Alright then," Aluara said. "In that case, just go for the citizen at whatever speed you feel necessary. Take it easy and let me handle the 'villains.'"

Warren eyed Alaura suspiciously as he positioned himself, getting ready to do battle. He had never seen such an expression come from Alaura.

Coach Boomer shouted down at the arena, "Decem, Hot-head, you kids ready yet?"

Alaura smiled and gave him a "thumbs up". "Okay, Coach, we're ready."

"Hurry up already, blind girl!" Lash whipped out from the other side of the room.

Alaura frowned at them. She turned to face the audience. "Everyone," she said, sending her voice all throughout the room collecting the attention of all the students. "I'm very sorry for what's going to happen next." While still facing her audience she said to Coach Boomer, "Please resume."

As confused as everyone else he started the match. "Start!" he shouted and blew his whistle.

"Finally!" Speed exclaimed, running full force toward Warren.

"Before he was able to even get near Warren, Alaura, out of thin air, intercepted him and kicked him square in the face with a quick, flawless, snap of her legs. Recoiling, Speed flew back, crashing in to Lash, whose body stretched agonizingly at the force.

"You're opponent for this round is me!" Alaura said, her calm and collected pose was completely shattered and replaced by a powerful fighting stance.

"You! You're going to regret that!" Speed threatened, pointing his blunt finger at her.

Alaura beamed a malicious grin on her innocent face. She stood straight up, breaking out her fighting stance, as if the rest of the match was of no importance to her. When the two goons were just a few feet away from her, Alaura unleashed the fullness of her mighty power that no one had expected.

Lash and Speed stopped in mid-charge and fell to the ground covering their ears. Everybody in the audience crouched down, cringing in a feeble position, also covering their ears. Even the students and teachers in nearby classes stopped in the middle of class and covered their ears in pain as Alaura pulse an intensely high frequency through the school. The students and teachers and especially Lash and Speed screamed at the pain that threatened to implode their brains. Some even felt so pushed towards the edge of insanity and started to tug at their own ears.

Only Alaura and Warren were unaffected. Alaura stood erect; rendering her opponents useless while using every bit of energy she had left to concentrate a barrier of peace around Warren from her forceful blast. At last, Warren made it to the citizen and saved the doll within thirty seconds from the start of the battle.

When Alice heard the bell indicating the victory of the heroes, the erratically disturbing sound waves stopped and everyone collapsed. Every muscle in their body limp as their brain fried in their heads.

Warren looked over at Alaura, suspecting she did something. During his leisurely walk toward the doll he heard nothing. There was absolutely no sound around him. Now that Alaura had let down the barrier around him, he noticed his fellow schoolmates all wincing with pain.

He shifted his attention at the score board as Alaura stomped over to him. "Thirty point zero-four seconds. That's not bad," Warren commented.

"Took you long enough," Alaura complained for the first time. "It took me five seconds to walk over."

Warren glanced down at Alaura now standing next to him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her sudden remark about him being too slow astonished him. He looked around. "What happened here? What did you do, Alaura?"

"Well, you were lucky. At the force I spent I could only prevent you from the attack. Everyone else was affected. Those two especially, since the attack was targeted towards them," she said, pointing at Lash and Speed, their bodies stiff and still on the ground. "If they are lucky, they might recover."

Coach Boomer's head finally felt right on his head, except for the spinning of the room and the incurable ringing in his ears. Out of habit, he felt the need to get his class back in order and opened his mouth to shout out a command. But with his hearing impaired he unleashed a booming sound through the school. He closed his mouth as he realized he was deafening his students and the rest of the faculty even further.

It took well over the next two periods for those heavily affected by Alaura's pulsated wave to recover. Principal Powers declared the rest of the school day off and students that felt well enough to walk left for home. She, Coach Boomer, and Professor Medulla left unnoticed once they had their own hearing back. Nurse Spex and Alaura checked the students' ears to make sure that their eardrums hadn't ripped out.

Soon all the students have evacuated the school, leaving their daytime nightmare behind. Warren waited patiently at the exit of the auditorium where Alaura checked on another large batch of students as Nurse Spex covered the students and teachers in the gym. When she had finally finished and the room had cleared out, she hopped to where he stood.

"Thanks for waiting. Do you feel better now that you are the new holder of the fastest record ever in the history of Save-the-Citizen?"

"Not really. I didn't get any glory," he joked. Since there was no one around, he lowered his angry guard and lowered his head so that he looked eye-to-eye with Alaura at a familiar distance.

"But you can thoroughly say that you've tortured your classmates."

"No," he said softly. "You did that."

"Yes, but you're the one that had to take his merry time walking over to the citizen."

Warren pushed her head to the side teasingly, and smiled his strikingly beautiful smile. "Let's go," he said, prepared to lead the way when Principal Powers stopped them.

"Miss Decem, please come with me," she said just a little too loud. "If you would like, Mr. Peace may come along."

Alaura shifted her head towards Warren knowing what this was about.

"It's fine. I'm in no hurry anyways," he said and followed after Alaura as Principal Powers led the way to her spacious office.

The Coach and Professor Medulla were waiting patiently there. Professor Medulla sat down at a chair watching Alaura warily as she walked to Principal Powers' desk. Coach Boomer paced around the room with his pinky stuck in his ear trying to stop the ringing.

Alaura stood at the center of the wide room that smelled like orchids with Warren only a few steps away. She apologized again for the trouble she had caused.

"That's fine, but it's not why I called you here," their Principal said. She seemed slightly on edge. "When you took the Power Placement Test with Coach Boomer you were told to display your powers. I was standing there was witness. What you showed us today was nothing like what you displayed at that time."

"My instructions were to show my powers. I was never told to what extent," Alaura debated calmly.

"Well, that is true," Principal Powers admitted. "But we're not here to pick at past mistakes on anyone's part." She stood up from her seat. "Coach Boomer and Professor Medulla are here to say that you are to be moved to Hero Class."

"With all due respect, Prince Powers, Coach, and Professor, but I do not wish to be transferred to Hero Class. I like Hero Support and I think it's much too late for me to start now. I can never catch up to the current criteria."

"I'm sure Mr. Peace, here, wouldn't mind tutoring you. You two do get along exceptionally well, and he's one of the highest scoring honor students in Hero Class."

"I don' think Warren would be comfortable with those adjustments."

"Hot-head?" Coach Boomer asked a little too loudly still, "What about it? Would you like to help the little lady with her school work?"

"I don't mind," he said halfheartedly.

Alaura stood still, flabbergasted at his willingness.

"I just have one condition," Warren continued, stepping up to where Alaura stood.

"And what might that be?" Professor Medulla asked, half interested. Teenagers always came with conditions.

"Is it possible that we can share all our classes together? I think it'll help if I know exactly what was taught to her," he said with an air of professionalism he didn't think he could muster up.

"Fine then," Principal Powers said a little reluctant, never has she encountered a student with those conditions. Usually kids acted that their detentions are waived for the rest of the year, or something along those lines. "I'll make the adjustments. Now, as for the presence of Professor Medulla, I'm sure he would like to explain himself."

The mad science teacher stood up and started to pace and speak with his proud talk. "I'd like to study Miss Alaura Decem's power just a little more. It's nothing like I've ever seen. The power to see in the dark, see beyond the human eye, see within the human body. You're almost like a military weapon walking and living amongst us! I would like to study it – you, and maybe help you understand more of what your abilities are."

Upon hearing his words, Alaura made a pained face of disapproval. "Thank you for your considerations, but I know very well what my power is and how to control it. And I'm afraid that if I demonstrate my power anymore you might lose your hearing among other attributes of humanity that you may need." She added the last bit darkly as a threat to ward off anymore of the mad scientist's advances.

"Well, I didn't think of it like that," he said, fumbling over his words and touching his ears. "I'll immediately start to work on a sound proof experiment lab that should be able to contain your powers. Once I'm finished, I'll contact you again."

"So we're done here," Principal Powers wrapped it up, sensing the tense atmosphere her colleague managed to absentmindedly effectuate. "Miss Decem, you'll receive your new schedule tomorrow. Come to my office before class starts. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Alaura said and left the room with Warren. Once they were on the other side of the closed door Alaura said quietly, "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Volunteer to help me. I liked Hero Support, and I still do," Alaura said, just a little angry.

Warren smirked. He had gotten to see many more emotions from Alaura than he would have seen otherwise. "What's wrong with Hero Class?"

Alaura didn't answer and just kept walking ahead.

"Come on," Warren said when they walked out the school building. "You hungry? I know this great place and we'll get good seats. You might have heard of it, the Paper Lantern?"

"I am very hungry," Alaura said, letting out a lethargic sigh, "but I'm not sure I feel comfortable in a crowded restaurant."

"Well, if you don't like the crowd we can eat in the kitchen," Warren told her while he opened her car door for her.

She slipped in awkwardly; it was her first time riding in a car. "Can you do that?"

"Sure," he said as he got in his side and started the engine. "Yeah, my family runs the restaurant. I actually live there too. So it's not a problem at all. I'll just say you're a friend and they'll let you in." He slowly pulled out of the parking lot and took off at the off ramp at the edge of the school.

The car transformed into a vehicle with wings and sailed effortlessly in the air.

"You never said anything about going to your home to tutor me. And how do you know I would need any tutoring at all? I'm not that dumb. I simply said that I couldn't keep up in Hero Class to avoid transfer."

"Oh, I'm sure you're going to need tutoring. Plus, it's a good thing you live on South Avenue. I can drop you off at your house if it gets too late."

"You can't get to my house with a car. Perhaps with a bicycle might it be possible."

Warren laughed. "You think I'm going to ride a bike?"

"Or we can just walk," Alaura said. "That seems much more agreeable to me. Wouldn't you say?"

As she went on describing the pros of walking, Warren couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Spring break came around the school year quickly, leaving it empty and solemn for two weeks. Warren was forced to help out with his family's restaurant more than usual, but unlike usual, his mind was elsewhere.

"Warren!" his mother, Natalie, yelled at him in the kitchen. "Order at table nine is good to go. Hurry up and take it to them before it gets cold," she instructed, but Warren didn't hear a word.

"Warren!" she shouted at him when she came back to the kitchen from the freezer. She lightly slapped his arm and snapped him out of his passive trance. "Food! Table nine!"

He quickly grabbed the dishes and noticed that the food has gone cold. He heated the platters with his hands while eyeing his mom to make sure that he wasn't caught using his power. He set the plates on plastic trays and headed out the busy kitchen.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologized as he set the dishes down in front of the customers with expert care yielded from years of waiting on tables.

While he was still out on the floor, he cleaned off some tables that were neglected and dropped off the dirty dishes in the sink as the newly recruited employee started washing them along with a mountain of dirty pots and pans.

Within another few moments his sister, Rachel, called him. "Warren! Hurry up and take the order for table one!" She walked in with seven different order sheets and stuck them on a rack for the master chef. She then took another tray of food and left the kitchen again. When she came back Warren hadn't done much that she had told him and she slapped his shoulder just as their mother had done before.

Warren moved toward the large, round table with an order pad while his sister kept an evil glare at him just in case he drifts off into his daydream again. He took the order, which took a while since, apparently, the entire Lee clan had gathered to celebrate a two-year old's birthday, which also enlisted Warren to since a reluctant birthday song. He returned to the busy kitchen with the order and a large sigh of relief.

Once he had stopped moving he let out another long, heavy sigh. Something just didn't feel right.

"Warren! Water at table five and booth two! Now!" His second sister, Rachel's twin, Leah yelled. "Get your head in the game, boy!"

Upon hearing Leah's pungent voice, Warren jumped up and lively walked toward the tray of empty glasses and grabbed a pitcher. But once he was out on the floor with neither of his sisters bugging him, he poured water for the customers robotically. He came back with an order from booth ten which had been from one of his teachers, but he hadn't noticed at all.

After another seven hours of being rushed, yelled at, and staring off into space, and feeling awkward, the day was finished with Leah flipping over the "Closed" sign. Warren sat down at a booth and rested his head against the hard wooden frame. He sighed, exhausted.

"Warren," he heard Natalie softly called him. She took the seat opposite of him and leaned forward towards her son. "What's going on today? You were yelled at for the whole day. Normally, you would be more active when school's out, today you were just spacey."

"Sorry Mom. Something's just been on my mind, that's all," Warren admitted.

"And what's that?" Natalie asked as she organized the salt and pepper shakers.

"I have no clue," he said and put his head over his face. He had been feeling moody for the entire day.

"Let's take a look at him mom," Leah said, "Rach, give me a hand here."

"I'm on it," Rachel said from behind the island in the kitchen. She saw whatever Leah saw. That was their power as twins. The two of them have secret identities for the CIA as ways of communication between two teams however far they are apart in the world. The two of them haven't been active lately though.

They were also exceptionally good at reading their younger brother's mind, though that talent was more of sisters instincts rather than a super power.

Leah nodded as the two came to a conclusion together.

"It's a girl!" they said in unison though they were in separate rooms.

"What?" Warren elongated the "a" sound. A light blush painted over his cheeks.

"Really? Are you sure? Leah? Rachel?" their mother asked frantically, excited over the discovery.

Her daughters nodded with a smug smile.

"What a surprise! My little Warren, getting his heart stolen by a girl at his young age! What's her name?"

Their elderly grandmother came from behind the kitchen. "What's with the racket? I can't get any sleep at all! Too noisy!" she asked in their native tongue.

"Lou, Warren likes a girl," Rachel replied with her accented Cantonese.

"Oh!" the old lady exclaimed with a joyous and wrinkly smile. "The spring of romance has come for our dear little Warren, at last!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Warren exclaimed frustrated as the females in his family start to dance for joy. "I can't believe you all!" he continued, still being ignored. "I'm not crushing on anyone!"

"Right," Rachel laughed, coming out from the kitchen, "and that's what everyone says."

"Well, it's alright if you think of her as just a friend now," Natalie said with motherly affection. "I doubt it though," she whispered to her daughters behind her son's back, starting an eruption of giggles and mirth. "Bring her here sometimes. I'll treat her as one of our most honored guests."

"She might come over, but I don't think she'll like it. She doesn't like crowded places."

"And you think that'll stop us?" Rachel challenged.

"We'll just go to your school," Leah finished for her. "I'm sure Principal Powers still remember us. We were the valedictorians after all."

"If she goes to Sky High then she has a power right?" Natalie asked. "Is she in Hero Class or Hero Support?"

"She was just moved to Hero," Warren explained. There was no point in keeping anything a secret anymore. If he did, his sisters will just nag at him until they get the information they wanted, it's a habit from being in Intel for the CIA. "Her power is echolocation. She said she lives near here. And no, I don't know if she likes me or not. We're just friends. She's only looking to make friends at school," he answered before they had a chance to ask.

"Fine! Don't tell us anything!" Leah said angrily. She stomped back to the counter while Leah followed her.

"But I just told you everything!" Warren yelled after her unreasonable statement. "Whatever. I'm going to clean up and go to sleep."

"Okay," Natalie said. "I'm going to the bank before they close. I don't think I'll have time tomorrow."

"It'll be closed by the time you get there," Warren said as he wiped down the table with a special solution Natalie conjured up one day. "I'll drop it off for you tomorrow."

"Thank you dear. Good night," she said as she climbed to the small staircase behind the kitchen up to their living quarters.

"Night, Mom! Night, Lou," Leah and Rachel said in unison from different parts of the building.

As Warren cleaned alone on the floor his mind shifted to Alaura.

What is she doing now? How is she spending her break? Is she thinking about me? I wonder if she'll come through the door right this minute. Nah, crowded his mind, and before he knew it, his hands had stopped moving.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked, standing in front of him.

Warren jumped a little. He hadn't noticed her walk all the way from the kitchen to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said shaking it off. He moved on to the next table.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm going to the shower first," she said.

"No good, Rach," Leah said as she walked down from the small staircase. "Lou's in the shower."

"Aw man," Rachel moaned. "I really hate this sweaty feeling."

"Alaura does too," Warren said unconsciously, since his head was filled with thoughts of her.

"Ah Ha!" Leah exclaimed from the window overlooking the floor from the kitchen. "So her name's Alaura!" she said, hearing what Leah had heard.

"Stop bugging him, Leah," Rachel said as she walked toward her feisty twin. Rachel had always been the calm one, while Leah grew up more like a tomboy.

Warren sighed heavily and resumed his work. He finished his work in no time. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink since the restrooms were taken.

He climbed up the stairs lazily and walked over to his room that was right above the left corner of the restaurant with a window overlooking the street below. Too tired to care about anything else, he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

His mind drifted back to Alaura. Is she sleeping right now? Is she as tired as I am? I wonder what she looks like when sleeping. Questions bombarded his head until he finally drifted off into sleep.

Morning greeted him with the sound of sparrows twittering outside his room. He got up just enough so he could see outside his window. He squinted at the light and threw his head back on his soft pillow.

Soon enough, to his easily irritated nerves, his alarm clock went off at six in the morning, which is routine for restaurant work.

Warren threw his large hand on the small metal box to shut it up. He decided in mid-strike that if he missed the tiny button on the first go he would just burn the whole thing. He hit the button with pinpoint accuracy to his dissatisfaction.

He rubbed his face sleepily. His mouth was sticky since he was too tired to brush his teeth last night, and he desperately wanted to get rid of it. He grabbed a towel and a fresh set of clothes and dashed for the bathroom which, to his unfortunate morning routine, was the farthest from his room.

Luckily, he made it to the bathroom first and couldn't help but pump his fist in the air. As he only male in the house, make it first to the bathroom can only be a benefit. A weekend always calls for late wake ups.

He turned on the hot water and took a quick bath. Feeling fresh and relieved when he got out, he took a look at the calendar hanging in the kitchen with the chore schedule. He had the day off today.

The first thing that came to his mind was to see Alaura. He continued to think of how wonderful it would be to surprise her at her door, but then again he didn't know she lived at all.

"What's up?" Rachel asked him with her toothbrush still stuck in her mouth with a cup of water in hand. "If you want to see her that much, just go see her. Stop dawdling here."

"I don't know where she lives, or her phone number," he admitted, sadly. "I never asked and she never gave it to me."

Leah popped up from behind Rachel's back with her finger and thumb pointed out on her forehead.

"Stop it, Leah," Rachel said, and nudged her sister. She turned back to Warren as Leah hopped away. "Well, you said she lived near here. Just go look near the vicinity," Leah said encouragingly.

"Thanks. I'll try that today," Warren said giving his elder sister an approving smile. He went passed Rachel to go change into something more presentable for the outside world than his pajamas.

"Leah says, 'Good luck.' Beneath all her will to mock, she means well," Rachel said as her sister relayed the message through their telepathic connection.

In his room, Warren changed on a undershirt and topped it off with a black t-shirt. He grabbed his worn out leather jacket and slipped on his everyday combat boots under his dark jeans. He finished off the look with his gloves.

"Good morning, Warren," Natalie said as he walked into the kitchen. "You're going out today?" she asked as she cracked eggs into a frying pan.

"Yeah, I have the day off," he said seating himself at the aluminum island at the center. "I think I'll just walk around the neighborhood."

"Looking for Alaura?" Natalie teased. She

Warren looked at his mom, puzzled out by how she knew the name, but no doubt Rachel had told her. "Yeah, whatever," he answered lazily. "I guess I need some fresh air."

"Well," Natalie said while she served him a plate of eggs, "keep yourself safe without the use of your powers. And be back by eleven."

"Sure thing," he said digging into his piping hot breakfast.

After breakfast was served and the rest of his female dominated family came down, Warren excused himself on his quest to search for Alaura, although he had no clue where to look on South Avenue. He wandered aimlessly through the crazy streets. As usual people avoided him and gave him suspicious looks. He walked with long strides that almost took him across the whole city when he remembered Alaura telling him that she lived near the park.

He turned around and headed back. Impatient of walking, he slowly jogged the way back. The sun had a reddish glow when he reached the park. Panting for breath, he walked down the dirt path as people left for home with their children. Soon the park was empty.

Warren continued to walk down the park trek into a small forest that led to some private property. He turned back when he reached the border and when he reached the sandbox he saw Alaura sitting on a swing, her leg keeping the steady sway.

Covered in sweat, he was more than just happy to see her.

"Warren," she called without turning to face him.

Warren took a breath and walked over to her trying to act as normal as possible without jumping into the air out of joy in his heart.

"What brings you here?" she asked with a welcoming smile.

"I'm off and decided to take a walk," he said.

"Have a seat," she said and pointed to the empty swing next to her.

He walked next to her, ignoring her invitation to sit. He wanted to be close to her and the swing was too far away for his taste.

"You know, I was actually looking for you," he said, honestly. Sweat dripped from his brow down to his chin. He tried to ignore the ticklish feeling it left across his cheek.

Alaura pulled out, from her pocket, a white handkerchief and dabbed at the places where beads of sweat had gathered. "There," she said when she finished. Her smile was so beautiful in the setting sun, Warren almost forgot how to breathe. "Does that feels better?"

"Yeah, thanks," he answered, and placed his hand on her slim shoulder.

"I am actually with company at this moment," she said casually, but the statement damped Warren's short-lived joy.

"Really? A friend?" he asked, trying to ignore that fact that they were no longer alone.

"Yes, a most precious companion," Alaura said out of habit from reading only classics in her childhood. But the intimate tone and words she used nagged at Warren's calm.

"Who is she?" he asked, hoping that it would be a girl.

Alaura smiled, sensing his jealousy. "He's coming soon. I'll introduce you once he's here.

Oh great, it's a guy, Warren thought, rolling his eyes, pouting as he took the swing next to Alaura.

"Yo, Lori," a tall dark man called from the entrance of the park with warm take out. As he walked closer, Warren suddenly couldn't believe his eyes. The man himself stopped a distance away from the two youths when he recognized Warren.

Warren stood up from the swing, tossing it backwards as he got into an offensive stance, his eyes dancing with fire. Alaura flinched at the commotion and stood up from her swing and stepped close to the pole that supported the set.

"Hey," the brawny man said casually, lifting his hand, signaling a wave. "It's been a while- "

"What the hell are you doing here?" Warren growled angrily, his hands ready to flare up at any given moment.

"Come on," the man said, his tone relaxed and easy. "Is that anyway to speak to your old man?"

Baron Battle smirked handsomely in the setting sun.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I _love _those!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**So, I really want to leave you sweet readers a message. It's an outrageous impulse to do so, but I can't think of a thing to write. So I think I'm supposed to say something along the lines of, "Enjoy," but that sounds so benign. So I'm ORDERING YA'LL to enjoy to until your heart is about to burst from feelings you didn't even know you had, enjoy it like the first time you had the first whiff of cool spring hair flavored with the first dewy blooms, like when you first gaze into the eyes of the one you know you'll spend the rest of your life with. Enjoy chapter just like that.**

**...**

**Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. I'm weird. I know. I'm a writer. It's to be expected.**

**Toodles.**

**Review. That would be lovely.**

**Danke,**

**RueLin.**

* * *

Five

Alaura walked, alone, through the dense forest that she had called her home for the last ten and a half years. She knew all the trees and small critters and they were perfectly comfortable around her.

The small sparrows twittered and chirped in the trees above her as if talking about the pretty girl that walked through the grass lanes of the forest.

She walked into a small forest clearing where a low cloth line hung some of her drying clothes. At the center of the clearing was a dark charred fire pit where she would daily cook whatever food she had. Close by was a small pond, which the water she used trickled from a mountain a couple of miles away. And at the left of the clearing was a small cabin that served as her shelter.

As Alaura walked closer she sensed a disturbance in the air. Someone had entered into her cabin, though the camp outside seemed untouched. Warily, Alaura took a log from a pile at the side of her cabin she would use for fire and pushed open her door gently.

"Hey, Lori," a familiar face said.

Breaking out of her defense, Alaura smiled joyously at the arrival of her dear friend. "Baron, what are you doing here? What about your quadruple life sentence?"

"I wanted to see you, dear girl, too much," he said, wrapping her in a tight fatherly embrace. "Plus, this is not the first time I snuck out. I'll go back soon and no one will notice. The guys at the prison think too highly of their jail cell. They don't check up on me that much at all."

"It's good to see you again," she said, feeling very safe in his large, muscle bound arms.

"Well," Baron said, breaking from their hug, "tell me about school. Any complaints on homework, teachers? Anyone bothering you? Because if there is, don't hesitate to tell me. I will smash their heads against the concrete wall of my cell."

"Don't worry," Alaura said. If her eyes were opened, they would be rolling. "School's just fine. It is not that different than when you and Nana tutored me. And, I've made a friend, so he'll take care of all my bully problems. He's actually come to my defense a few times already."

"Oh!" Baron exclaimed. "You like this friend of yours?"

"Of course I do," Alaura said, innocently misunderstanding the question. "Why would I make an acquaintance without favoring the person? You are strange, Baron."

The super villain laughed heartily at her innocent remark. "That wasn't what I mean, Lori. I mean, do you like _like_ him?"

"Like _like_?" Alaura repeated without comprehension.

"Yeah, like Darcy and Lizzy, Jane and Rochester. You know like_ like_," he explained using references that Alaura was familiar with.

"You mean 'love?'" Alaura asked charily.

"Yeah, but 'love' is a little strong for your age right now," he said.

Understanding what he meant, Alaura smiled. "I don't think our relationship is like that. We're friends and he's a very good friend."

"But do you like him?" Baron asked, wanting to tease her.

"Don't you think you are asking too much?" Alaura said as her last defense.

"Yes, but I really want to know."

Alaura sighed and took out copper kettle two ceramic mugs from her shabby cupboard. She filled the kettle up with water from the pond and set it on the fire Baron had conjured up in her fireplace to bring to a boil. She came and sat down at her poor excuse of a dining table with Baron.

"He's my first friend," she said quietly. "It was almost magic, the way be came to know each other," she said with a pretty, shy smile.

"Is he a stud?" Baron asked.

"What?" Alaura asked, confused at the term.

"Is he good looking? Handsome? Like a prince?" Baron teased, his large boots thumped stead beats on Alaura's wooden floor.

Alaura's head dropped only a few centimeters and her face blushed. "I don't really know what he looks like," she said sadly. "I'm unable to see minuet details. I'm a shame, truly."

Baron put a large hand on the girl's head and warmly patted it. "No, you aren't," he said. "You're just different, but in a special way. And I'm sure this boy, whoever he may be, is the luckiest bastard in the world."

Alaura took Baron's hand with both of hers and set it down at the table and gave him a stern look. "You and your crass language," she scolded. "As an adult, you should know better."

"As mature as ever," Baron commented. "Since I'm here, why don't I treat you to dinner?"

Alaura lifted her head. "Are you sure? What if someone sees you?"

Baron waved his hand on the air. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'll go get the food when the day ends and we can eat in the park like when you were little. It's been a long time since we've hung out like this. For old times' sake."

Alaura sighed, "Fine. But just be careful."

Baron smiled, the corners of his lips almost reached his ears. "Okay. Meet me at the park at sundown. I'll see you then."

In a flash, Baron was out the door as if he had never invaded the peaceful land in the first place. Alaura stood up when the kettle on the fire had started to whistle. Even if her company had left, there was no point in wasting the boiled water. So poured a cup of tea and sat on the log that served as a bench outside the camp, enjoying the sun.

As the sun began to decline at its steady pace, Alaura went into to her cabin and wrapped a light jacket around her shoulders. She walked through the forest without a misstep, even though there was barely enough light to see the way.

She walked over to the swings and sat in the one at the far left, where she was accustomed to sitting in alone at nights like these. With the toe of her shoe, she lightly kicked off the ground giving the swing a light push. Metallic creaking sounded from the rusty hinges at the top of the set.

A cool breeze combed through Alaura's hair as she felt Warren's presence emerge from the forest trek in the park. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Warren, what brings you here?" she asked as walked up next to her. He stood close enough that Alaura could smell his unique ashy scent.

"I'm off and decided to take a walk," he explained.

Alaura kept her head facing forward and hoped that her hair would hide her reddened cheeks. She offered him the swing next to her, hoping that he would take it and give her some air to breathe in. But Warren didn't budge and just continued to stand next to her.

"You know, I was actually looking for you," Warren confessed.

Alaura didn't move. She didn't know how to react at all. Should she say something? No, that didn't feel right. Plus, she didn't know what to say. Her own feelings about Warren are still a jumble, and she wouldn't risk their friendship for anything.

A few seconds pasted as Alaura tried to untie the knots in her heart and brain. Then Warren breathed a sultry, pricking breath on her cool skin and she noticed he was sweating like a fountain. It was easy to have guessed that he had run around the whole day looking for her.

Alaura smiled at his sweetness and took out a handkerchief the old woman, Nana as she called her, gave to her. She dabbed away the sweat on his forehead, nose, and gently wiped around his hairline. "There. Does that feel better?"

"Thanks," he said with only a whisper. His eyes were trained on her.

Alaura felt his heavy hand conform around her small shoulder, heat emitting from it as it sank through her jacket and shirt to tickle her skin underneath.

"I am actually with company at this moment," Alaura said hastily, but keeping her tone casual, feeling awkward all over.

"Really?" Warren questioned, lifting his hand from her shoulder. He shifted in his stance and folded his arms across his chest as if cross about something. "A friend?"

"Yes, a most precious companion," Alaura continued, without thinking.

"Who is she?" he asked with jealousy spilling out of his mouth.

His sudden change in mood amused Alaura and she calmed down. She was, after all, talking with the same Warren she spoke with everyday. Nothing has changed about him. Alaura decided to tease him a little. "He's coming soon. I'll introduce you once he's here."

Warren took up on Alaura's offer and sat down on the empty swing next to her as the two waited in silence.

Alaura detected Baron walk through the park entrance as the day became dark and smiled. Soon he had traveled to the sandbox and waved with bag of food in his hand.

"Yo, Lori!" he called out familiarly, but soon his cheer dried up as he saw Warren. He stopped a fair distance away when Warren suddenly shot up from his swing.

Every muscle and nerve in Alaura's body warned her about Warren's dangerous temper and she sought refuge next to the set in a defensive stance.

"Hey," Baron said casually. "It's been a while—"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Warren growled.

"Come on," Baron said, shrugging. A beguiling smile tugged across his ruggedly handsome features. "Is that anyway to speak to your old man?"

"Alaura, step back," Warren ordered her. He stepped to put himself between his father and Alaura.

"What? Why?" she asked. "What is going on here?" she asked Baron.

"I'm just visiting a friend," he answered, honestly. "You can ask sonny there, perhaps he can provide you with what he thinks is a better answer."

Furiously, Warren threw a fireball at the ground near Baron's feet, scorching the ground. Without budging, Baron controlled the fire and absorbed the blazing heat.

"Don't call me that!" Warren snarled.

Alaura quickly stepped in and stood in front of Warren. She held his arms down at his elbows to prevent him from firing up again. "Stop," she ordered. His flaming eyes descended on her like a demon. Ignoring the searing heat of his gaze, she turned around so her back just barely touched Warren's chest, still grabbing onto his arms. "We're going to talk this out, so both of you, calm down."

"We should at least go to somewhere private," Baron suggested.

"That's true," Alaura said. She took Warren's hand firmly. "Follow me," she said to him and led him back down the forest trek she came from.

For five minutes, Alaura led Warren by the hand on the dirt road with Baron following closely. Just as they reached the dead end of the trail, Alaura continued off the track.

"Mind your step," she warned Warren as the lights from the post lamps faded into the darkness.

To Warren it seemed as if they wandered in the dark aimlessly, but soon they reached a small clearing with the moonlight glittering on the surface of the pond water that sat near a small cabin.

"Where is this place?" Warren asked, temporarily forgetting about Baron.

"This is my home," Alaura said.

Warren looked around again at the silver flooded campground. It almost seemed like a magical place in fiction books. "This is where you live?"

"For the past six years," Alaura said, letting go of his hand now that there was enough light to see. "Come along," she said and opened her cabin door.

Warren followed Alaura into her cabin, almost completely forgetting about Baron until he came in also. The small cabin became even more dwarfed with the bodies of Warren and Baron in it.

Baron came in and sat down in a chair. He plopped the paper bag onto the table.

"Thank you," Alaura said. "I'll eat it later." She continued to stand in between Baron and Warren just in case a brawl starts. "Let's continue from where we left off."

"Right," Baron said. "Alaura, meet my son, Warren," he introduced casually.

Warren scoffed at his choice in words. He crossed his arms and leaned against Alaura's wall.

"Why haven't you told me you had a son until now?" Alaura asked.

"Well, I've told you that I had a family," Baron said as an excuse. "There was no need for you to know this anyways. There's just no point in keeping it a secret now."

"Why do you know him?" Warren asked Alaura since he has vowed to himself he wouldn't speak another word to Baron.

Alaura tilted her head ever so slightly towards Warren's direction. "Baron came to the cabin one day with Nana, the old lady that took care of me, and since then he has always come to see me every now and then. He brings to me provisions, such as food and clothing-"

Warren lifted his hand lazily to emphasize a pause. "Okay, I get it," he said. He didn't want to hear how wonderful Baron was toward Alaura. It made him angry, though he didn't know exactly why. "Do you know his background?" he asked her impatiently.

"He's your father?" Alaura countered his tone of voice with her own reprimanding one.

Warren made a face that dwindled on the fine line between raging and wincing in pain. "He's a criminal!"

"Of course I know!" Alaura raised her voice in a loud whisper. Her sudden disposition shocked Warren and he made himself shut up. "Warren, I have known him since I was ten. He had six years to harm me, but he never did once. He may be a criminal to you and the world, but to me he's a dear friend. And you of all people should know how I treat my friends." She walked close to him and placed her hand on his, her voice turned soft and urging. "Please understand and calm down."

Warren looked down at Alaura, her face tilted up just a little so he could see all her fine features. With her in such close proximity coaxing him to calm down, it was just too hard for him to resist.

He sighed heavily as if a large boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. "Fine."

Alaura smiled beseechingly. "Thank you."

"Ah, right, kids," Baron said, breaking his term of silence and Warren immediately glared at him again. "Its best that I head back to my cell. Don't want the officials snooping around the restaurant," he said nonchalantly as he pulled his coat tighter around him to weather the cold on his long journey back.

"You know about the restaurant?" Warren exclaimed, his eye turned wide. His mother had opened the restaurant after Baron was sentenced into solitary as a way of starting anew after the tragedy they all experienced because of a certain person's unscrupulous behavior.

"Of course, how can I not know about the family business?" He said it so casually, as if he were still a part of his family. It angered and annoying Warren until he swore his hairs stood on end.

"Don't you dare get close to Lou, Mom, Leah, or Rachel," Warren warned, pointing a deadly finger at Baron.

"If I wanted to, don't you think I would have done that already?" Baron mocked as he walked out the door. "See ya later, kids."

Warren lurched forward only to be stopped by Alaura standing firmly in his path.

"Calm down, Warren," she said patiently. "He has his reasons for not doing so," she reasoned with him while she still had his attention. "You've all misunderstood. Baron doesn't wish to trouble his family anymore than he already has, and is patiently waiting for his sentence to come to an end. He's a more kind and loving man that we give him credit for."

Warren sighed again. There were just too many things happening today. He couldn't take it anymore, he was exhausted.

Suddenly, they heard Baron whistle from outside the cabin as he poked his head through the entrance.

"What are you still doing here?" Warren asked, annoyed.

Baron smiled slyly. "I was just giving the two of you some alone time. It seemed to me that you wanted it, Warren," he teased. A warm feeling came to his chest as Warren blushed. "Come on, Warren, you've got to get home."

"What do you care? You haven't cared about my curfew for six years," Warren said angrily.

"Never too late to start, my son," Baron said.

"Don't call me that."

"Come on," Baron said and waved his arm in the air, ignoring Warren's sentiment. "I'm not going to let you out of my site until we reach the park. Alaura's a girl living alone. I can't just let her alone with a guy. She's like my daughter."

Warren looked at Baron, disgusted. What about your own daughters? he questioned Baron silently.

Alaura put her hand on Warren's arm. "Good night, Warren," she said.

Oh great. Now he had no choice but to leave.

She walked with him to the door.

"Good night, Baron. Stay out of trouble."

"You know I won't," he joked.

Warren walked down the small set of stairs and stood next to Baron with his hands in his pockets. Surprisingly, it wasn't so bad standing next to the only man he promised himself he would loath forever.

While they walked through the forests, Warren had to rely on Baron more than he would've liked too. Many times he would trip on the root of a tree that stuck out from the ground, and Baron would support him with only an arm before he fell.

"Thanks," Warren said when Baron saved him from falling flat on his face yet again.

"No problem," Baron said casually as if talking to a peer. "So, you and Alaura," Baron started, "how long have you guys been together?"

"What are you talking about?" Warren asked, coldly. "We're not. Were just friends," he grumbled.

"Oh, that's too bad," Baron chuckled. "I heard from her though, that she has something for you. But, that's too bad. I'm sure you've got no eyes for her. Just friends right?"

"Did she really say that?" Warren asked quietly, ever so curious.

"Well, she didn't say those words exactly. But she meant them," Baron informed as he stepped over another root. "Careful," he told Warren.

Taking heed, Warren stepped over the root and landed safely. A strange feeling overcame him, one that he wasn't a total stranger to. Trust in his father. He remembered feeling this when he was just a kid as Baron had flung him high in the air in an explosion of laughter only to be safely caught in his father's strong arms. Warren stuck his hands in his pockets again, and lowered his head so that Baron wouldn't catch the emotions on his face, but there was nothing he could keep from his old man.

Baron laughed. "I knew it! You like Little Lori!" Baron continued to laugh, his heart as light as a bird's feather.

"Stop it!" Warren commanded, his tone no longer angry, which seemed funny to him.

"Ah, okay. I'll stop teasing, but only because you've got good taste," Baron said. "Lori's a good girl and I'll kill you if you hurt her, you got that? Remember, she's like my own daughter."

"That just makes our relationship sound weird," Warren commented as they reached the park.

"Nah," Baron negated. "I'm happy for you, Warren," he said honestly. "And I'm really happy to see you again. I know you're probably still mad though, so I'll get out of your sight now, but please do your old man a favor. Don't tell your mom or grandma or your sisters about seeing me. Promise?"

Baron held out a hand, inviting Warren to participate in an old, secret handshake they invented and shared. Warren remembered how incensed his sisters were when they learned they couldn't be a part of it. Baron had winked to the five year old Warren and whispered that it was only for them, the boys.

Warren looked at Baron's outstretched hand. "Sorry, I don't remember how anymore. It's been too long," he muttered quietly, as he lied through his teeth. Something, maybe its his damned pride, kept him from sharing this small intimacy with his long lost father. He needed to protect himself, lest he feels the sting of betrayal again.

Baron's heart sank, but he mastered his emotions, understanding that it would make the situation even more awkward than it already was if he showed his disappointment. He really wanted just to share one small memory with his son. He had practiced the handshake thousands of times in his cell, fantasizing about the day he would see his little boy again. He nodded his head and dropped his arm. "Got it. Sorry. I'll be off now, kiddo." He wanted to say goodbye, but he knew it wouldn't be replied. So he just turned and walked away. Again.

Warren didn't reply, but just watched Baron as he left in the dark night. The wind blew silently around him as he walked home alone in the dark. The events of the day were too hectic for him to take. All he wanted to do now was close his eyes and try to forget everything about his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Alaura stepped into her homeroom, it was still foreign to her. The students in Hero Class were harder for Alaura to mix with than those in Hero Support. Except for the carefree Will Stronghold and Warren Peace, who seemed continuously angry. Everyone else in Hero Class was prioritized about being crowned the "Hero of the Year" at graduation. It was every man for himself, and as a result most didn't care to make new friends.

Alone, Alaura sat down at desk near the wall in the center of the room. She set her backpack down on the cold floor and sat so still you would think she had drifted off into sleep, but she was "looking" through the school to kill the time before class started.

In the cafeteria she saw three cockroaches scurry across the floor, fleeing the terror of the janitor's mop. At least four couples were playing hooky along with a delinquent who stuck his gum some place on campus. Bullies in the men's bathroom were dunking a poor freshman's head in the toilet as girls touched up their makeup on the other side of the wall.

Alaura's invisible eyes moved down the hall towards her class when a tall man with long hair walking in a tensed manner caught her eye. Warren's backpack was slung over one shoulder as he walked into the room. Alaura faced his way as he walked down the isle of desks, people avoided his glare.

"Up," he muttered quietly to the kid sitting in the seat next to Alaura.

The poor, terrified kid scurried away from the seat, clutching his belongings tightly and went to an open desk on the other side of the room.

"You could have suggested him leave in the more polite way, don't you think?" Alaura asked Warren as he sat down with a soft grunt.

"Good morning to you too, Alaura," Warren muttered quietly, as if he were telling a secret.

"Good morning," came her reply in a much more cheerful manner.

"Did you finish your homework?" Warren asked.

Alaura nodded. "Yes."

"And the ones I assigned you?"

"I've completed all of the questions."

As her private tutor alongside best friend, Warren cared a lot about Alaura's studies. He gave her extra work at the end of their study sessions to help her ease into Hero Class. Alaura's personality wasn't the best as a hero either. In Hero Support she's been taught to support the hero she would be partnered with, but in Hero Class she's being taught to make the decisions. Even though she didn't necessarily have a hard time making up her mind even in difficult, time-rushing situations she felt uncomfortable with the idea of ordering people around.

"Don't worry, Warren. I'm prepared for the class," she assured him with a calm smile.

The first warning bell rang and the teacher entered the room just a little later and stared with the day's lecture after the final bell. Warren, though he faced the front of the room like Alaura, paid attention only half the time. The materials were easy to him, almost too easy. His exceptional attitude and talent toward heroism made up for his lack of character as a good student. Alaura on the other hand put all her mind into the class time.

The class ended and Alaura left in a different direction to one of two classes that they didn't share. Warren felt disappointed and was in an uncommonly brooding mood until they met up again during science, which proved to be the most difficult for Alaura.

In an hour the treacherous class was over and the two friends were off to lunch. Warren walked over to their table, satisfied that it was empty, as Alaura went to get a lunch portion that was too much for one, but not nearly enough for two. When she came, she set her tray down at the table with a light tap.

Automatically, Warren reached for the bag of Doritos sitting on top of a mountain of food. Alaura took a spork and dug into her mashed potatoes, scooping a few peas along.

Warren watched her in her serenity. It was almost impossible for his eyes to look away from her long eyelashes that casted shadow on her lovely skin. His eyes followed the lines on her face and traced them out. She ate with good manners as usual and she held her head with a sort of dignity that wouldn't count as pride, but a confident self-awareness.

Alaura flashed a brilliant smile at him. "What's wrong?"

Warren looked away and quickly stuck a chip into his mouth. "Nothing."

Alaura tilted her head ever so slightly to the left. "Really?"

Warren faked an annoyed sigh and lowered his head. "Don't tell me your power can read minds too."

Alaura giggled brightly. "No," she said with a large smile across her face, showing her pearly whites. "Fortunately for you, I can't do that with acoustic location."

She held her spork up, ready for another bite when she stopped and made a troubled face. "Someone's wrong here," she whispered, inaudible to anyone but Warren.

"What?" Warren muttered matching her whisper as he leaned in.

Alaura stood up tall as if she were a satellite and swept through the school grounds. "Someone doesn't belong here," she said.

"What?" He looked around the cafeteria at the ignorant students that continued with their jitters.

Suddenly , a loud crash sounded through the school followed by a slow rumbling. Alaura turned her head to the north side of the school.

"There's more than one," she said, this time in a voice everyone heard as if she had sent her waves straight into their ears. "We have to go tell Principal Powers," she said, turning back to Warren. "The school's under attack!"

Then Will and his group of friends came over. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong," Warren said, annoyed.

People quickly gathered around Warren's table. Nothing can go wrong with the school's most loved hero and valedictorian was working together.

"Someone's attacking the school," Alaura explained again.

"Well, tell us more," Layla said with an anxious voice.

"There are a total of… five people," Alaura continued. "Each one attacking one side of the school and two are at the north end."

There was a loud crash followed by some screaming. As everyone's attention headed for the commotion Alaura concentrated once more, aiming her focus at the attackers. "The one at the west side has the power of telekinesis. He's throwing boulders at the school. At south, there's one with the power of some sort of electromagnetic force. To the east is ice. The people north, one has laser vision, but I don't know what the other …is … doing…" Alaura froze as she heard the conversation between them . "She's a mind reader! She's just heard everything I've said!"

"Okay," Will said, standing on Warren's table. "Looks like we need to take care of this. You heard Alaura, there are a total of five people all with different powers. Team up with others, heroes and sidekicks together and move as a group. We'll take care of the mind reader."

"What?" Warren protested as the rest of the students scattered. He towered over Alaura protectively. "What the hell did you mean by 'we'? Alaura is not going anywhere dangerous!"

"But Alaura's power is the best against the mind reader. She can stop her powers without the mind reader knowing. And even if she didn't she can't possibly do anything against Alaura."

"Willam's right," Principal Powers said coming up to them. "Alaura's power has the advantage in this case. She's going over there."

"But-" Warren objected, but Alaura put her arm on his hand as a signal to stop.

"I'll be fine," she said. Her voice was firm and her face was confident. "Plus, with you protecting me I'm sure the danger lever has dwindled down to nothing." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Fine," he said giving up.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Peace," Principal Powers said and held out a small package she took out of her pockets. "I don't know if you'll need these, but just in case," she said taking out a small pair of earphones. "I had a friend of mine make a few of these. It's supposed to prevent Alaura's power from overwhelming you. They haven't been tested yet."

Reluctantly, Warren took them and stuck them in his ears.

"So," Principal Powers said to Will, "what made you think you had the authority to do that?"

Warren snorted as Will caved under the pressure.

"I'm sorry?" he said, cringing.

"Well, we can't help it now that everyone is already gone. But don't ever put the lives of your classmates in danger like that ever again. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now go help them. The rest of the students are gathered in the auditorium, so be careful not to destroy that part of the school."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck," Alaura said.

"Thanks," Will said. He turned to his sidekick friends. "Let's go."

"Shall we get going too, before our classmates are toasted by Cyclops?"

"Do I have a choice?" Warren asked.

Warren grabbed Alaura's hand and made sure she kept up with his speed as they went down the empty hallways toward the northern side of the school. They got out through an exit facing the west side as fellow students were dodging flying objects. The convict seemed too busy to notice Warren and Alaura slipping by.

They hid at the side of the wall and Warren peaked over the side. The laser man was carving a hole through the concrete building as the woman behind him was sitting on the ground, reporting to him how their comrades were doing. Then her head turned towards the corner they were hiding around and Warren tucked behind.

"There's no point in hiding," she said. Her voice was low and compared to Alaura's sweet her voice was not attractive at all. "A pyrokinetic and acoustic location," she said to the man quietly. "Wait! What?" she muttered to herself. "No, she's one of us."

"One of us?" the man asked, stopping in the middle of this work.

"Actually, she's stronger than us," the woman said. "She has…two, three, four, five…ten… she has almost twenty!"

"Come out! We won't hurt you!" the man yelled.

Warren walked out from behind the wall. His face was fierce and ready to bite. He hadn't heard the conversation between the man and woman. Only Alaura had with her power. She followed him closely. Her face was blank, expressionless.

"So a new one," the man said walking over to them followed by the woman with red hair.

"Come on over here. There's something interesting going on," the woman with blazing red hair said, seemingly, to no one at all.

"They're done with the brats?" her partner asked.

"Leon is finished. Kids never fought a telekinesis user. Alonzo is coming here as we speak. Casper's dealing with a kid that has super strength. He should be done soon though."

"Good."

"What is this commotion?" Leon, the telekinesis user, said coming up behind Warren and Alaura. "I was having a lot of fun."

"We have another comrade," the man said.

"Really? Who?" Leon asked, his burly body overshadowing both Warren and Alaura.

"The girl. Her name's Alaura," the woman said. Her eyes gleamed like a cat's.

Warren pulled Alaura closer behind his back as they were cornered by the school wall.

"So, Alaura." The man, who seemed to be their leader, said her name in a way that Warren despised. "Nice to meet you. My name is Darien and this is my family: Victoria, Leon," he said mentioning with his hands the two that surrounded Warren and Alaura. "Casper and Alonzo aren't here yet, they are just wrapping up business," he introduced. "We are special," he continued, ignoring Warren's death glare. "We have more powers than the average hero," he demonstrated his other power with a puddle of water that formed in his hand and then exploded.

"Victoria has the power of mind reading and she can send messages with her head. Leon is equipped with telekinesis, illusion, and can shape shift," Darien explained with exaggerated hand motions and an uncanny smile. "Casper! Alonzo! Good for you to join us!" He waved as a tall man and one just a little shorter with curly dark brown hair walked in.

"Damn brat was The Commander's kid! Brought me more problems than I expected," Casper said with a heavy western accent.

Alonzo, the tall one, stayed quiet. He looked Italian and stood close to Victoria.

"Casper, Alonzo, this is Alaura and her … friend," Darien said. "This is Casper, his power is ice and memory manipulation and can has night vision. It comes in handy all the time. Alonzo here has the power of electromagnetic force, and he sees the future of the things he touches."

"Actually that Commander kid has two powers too," Casper said. "I tried to get rid of him by shoving him off the edge. Damn kid just came flyin' back, like I can't catch a break!"

"He's not one of us," Victoria said.

"You said-" Casper started angrily.

"His powers were heretic," she cut him off, equally annoyed.

"Anyways, Alaura, you belong with us. You too, have more than just one power, correct? There's no point in trying to deny it," Darien said. He was taller than Warren and looked down at her autocratically.

Warren felt her shudder behind him and fired up. He threw a fire ball at Darien's abdomen. Darien fell back at the melee attack but got back up unscathed, unburned. He dusted off his jacket. Warren stared, bewildered.

"I'm sorry. Did I mention I am fire proof?" He got right up again and started explaining to Alaura. "You see, we all have multiple powers because we were guinea pigs once. The monsters that used us threw us away when they found out about our defects," he said. His uncanny tone was taken over by hate and bitterness that was etched on the faces of all the other members of his team. "We're seeking revenge."

"And you found it the most effective by throwing this school into chaos," Alaura asserted. Since it seemed most likely that they won't get out of this mess unharmed as they were outnumbered, Alaura decided to put up her game.

"Well, we need information and we are confident this school can provide them," Darien said, his candid tone no longer resided in his voice. It had been replaced by a dark, possessive tone. "Come with us," he said, holding out a hand. "You belong with us."

"I refuse," Alaura said sternly. "I've never been an experimental subject," she denied.

"How do you know?" Victoria jeered with a sharp smile, her cat eyes boring into Alaura's skull. "You don't remember anything from when you were ten!"

Alaura's mouth dropped opened. She had no way of refuting Victoria's statement.

Warren turned around to face her, dropping his guard. His put his warm hands on her shoulders. "I'm ready when you are," he whispered.

Alaura lifted her head to face him. Warren gave her an encouraging squeeze, his confidence transferred to her.

"Shit!" Victoria cried, but her voice could not be heard over the loud shrill of Alaura's prowess.

Victoria fell to the ground and Alonzo crouched over her as if to protect her, his own face scrunched up in pain. Leon crouched down in a feeble position screaming in pain. Casper held his ear and wanted to rip them from his head. Darien grabbed at his head, all of them moaning in pain as their blood burned in their heads.

Principal Powers flew down from the roof of the school in the shape of a comet. When she landed she transformed back into her human shape with earpieces of her own. She took out many pairs of anti-power handcuffs. Alaura stopped the intense frequency of her blast.

"You are under arrest for trespassing school property and harming the students here," she said sternly. She crouched down ready to cuff the invaders of her school when Warren cried out.

"Alaura?" he said as she stumbled into his chest, crying.

Principal Powers turned back leaving herself open. Darien caught the opportunity and lashed out a blast of icy water he conjured from the clouds. Still weak, his comrades all threw themselves off the edge of the school.

Soaking wet, Principal Powers leaned over the side to see the demise of the invaders only to find that Leon had transformed into a large bird of prey flying away with his comrades on his back.

Principal Powers cursed under her breath and turned around to face Warren holding up Alaura.

"Go back home," she instructed "Classes have been cancelled until further notice. It's going to take a fortune reconstructing the school."

"Principal," Alaura said quietly, like a whisper, as she wiped away a tear. "What of the others?"

"They're fine," she answered. "Nurse Spex is looking to them. You two were lucky. Some of the students here received critical injuries. Hurry home."

"Let's go," Warren said. He wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. "I'll drive you home."

Warren walked Alaura to his car parked in the school's small parking lot. He was only one of few that drove to school themselves. He walked up to his dad's old 1967 Mustang Convertible and opened the door for her. Alaura got in and he strapped her belt on for her since her fingers still trembled terribly.

Swiftly he walked over to the driver's side and got in. He looked over to Alaura still shivering. He could only start to imagine the trauma she went through. To learn that in the ten years she lost she could have been possibly experimented on. He couldn't even comprehend what she's feeling at this time. It wasn't something that happens everyday.

Slowly and gently, he rubbed her shoulder, comforting her in the only way he knew how to.

"It's okay. It's over now," he said warmly.

She smiled back sweetly and placed a hand on his. "Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was barely audible, but she sent the subtle waves to Warren's ears.

At that moment Warren felt an impossible urge to pull her over across the divider between them and envelope her in the midst of his arms. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and repeatedly whisper into her ears that everything was okay now and that no matter what he will always be here to protect her.

But he couldn't. That would ruin their friendship completely.

Warren pulled his arm back and turned on the engine. With a loud rumble the car started and he drove down the airstrip. At the push of a button his dad's old car transformed into a flying machine and the two soared through the clouds. Soon he landed on the airstrip designed especially for the school and his car returned to its regular shape.

He and Alaura drove in silence until they reached the park.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked when he turned off the engine. Alaura's face was still tear-stricken.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Thank you," she said almost too quickly. She wiped a tear away from her cheek and turned to give Warren her usual smile. "I just need some time to sort all this out."

Warren understood that she needed to be along. He nodded and said, "I'll come over tomorrow."

"You really don't have too. I'm fine," she said, faking a laugh in between the lines.

"I'll come over," he said.

Sadly, Alaura gave him a smile. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Warren watched until she disappeared behind the bushes along the trail. He turned on the engine again and just sat there to think for a moment.

What had Darien meant when he said they possessed multiple powers? What about Alaura? Had she really been experimented on? There were too many unfathomable mysteries to solve at that moment.

* * *

**Sorry readers, no weird message thing here today. I still have quite a bit of homework and I've been procrastinating.**

**Still, review, even if _you_ have homework.**

**Just kidding. Go do your work.**

**Love,**

**RueLin**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Warren walked through the dense forest behind the park, pushing a low hanging branch of his way. It's been four weeks since the school cancelled classes as repairs were made and every day since Warren had walked to Alaura's house to provide her with the online homework the school posted through the internet since Alaura didn't have the expediency of a computer in her little hut.

After Warren passed the "No Trespassing" sign, he quickly located the small paved road that made a way for him. He had memorized the way to Alaura's house quickly. Every muscle and nerve in his body felt compelled to do so after what had happened at the school. It was obvious that the people who attacked took an interest in Alaura and had threatened to take her away from him.

He had to protect her from them and anyone else that would harm her. It was what he felt he was born to do, to guard this girl who was the his antithesis. She was kind in all ways, gentle, understanding and patient, while he portrayed brute force and power in all its might.

He remembered again. He was someone that never went along with someone else, always had his own way of doing thing. Yeah, he can call Will Stronghold his friend, but did they really get along? Not much. He and Warren had stopped talking long ago.

A long wolf, that's what he was. He was a loner who even the biggest bullies would be afraid of; a lion with unquenchable fire and no one dared to get close to him.

Alaura on the other hand was different. She was willing to speak to him. She could stand against his anger and power and render him useless without even lifting a finger.

"Warren!" Alaura greeted with her usual smile as she squat over some melons she was harvesting in her small vegetable garden. "You're here early today," she said standing up and patting the dirt off her clothes.

"It's my day off," he said. "So I go the homework. We can start whenever you want."

"In that case, let's start after I harvest the cucumbers. Later we can have it as a treat if you'd like."

"Vegetables as a snack?"Warren asked as he took a seat at her picnic table. "That's a first for me."

He watched her set the basket of fresh cool fruits and veggies on the table in front of him and took a cucumber for herself. He grabbed a carrot for himself and bit off the tip. He watched her and wondered if it was okay now to ask the question he's been itching to ask since school closed down.

Warren had thought about approaching Alaura about her powers and the strange people that infiltrated their school, but she was so shaken up about it several days later he held back asking.

Alaura has shown to have a low constitution to anything to do with her past. It was hard enough for her to tell Warren about her days as a little girl living alone in her cabin. These people that seemed to share a similar and cruel past frightened her. But what devastated her more was that her past wasn't at all a happy one she had dreamed. It made her wonder what was done to her body, what kinds of experiments were executed on her. She has woken up every single night since with nightmares and Warren knew that. He figured from the dark circles that have formed under her eyes and her lifeless movements usually entwined with grace.

Four weeks, he figured, should be enough time. And it wasn't like they can keep stalling for an explanation. Sooner or later the mystery had to be addressed and Warren would rather choose to go through with it with her than have it forced on her. Either way, he would stay with her every step of the way.

Warren swallowed the piece of carrot and hesitated just a little.

"Um," he started, his voice awkward and raspy. "So, can we talk about it now? That day at school, I mean."

He expected for the worse. He imagined Alaura breaking down in shivers and tears again, and he would be there for her, to put his arms around her. But she remained calm, like she always was, but he could tell she wasn't fine with it. She held her breath and her posture was stiff. He saw her gently bit the corner of her bottom lip and her hands were curled up in a white-knuckled fist, frustrated and nervous. He was ready to let the topic drop when she finally sighed and said, "I suppose its unavoidable. And you are right. I'd rather have this suppressing shadow lifted."

She paused, thinking of how to have this conversation with as small amount of pain as possible. Warren waited more patiently than he had ever waited before. They would take this easily, going at a pace comfortable for her. And if she wasn't ready, that was fine by him. They would pick up the subject whenever she was ready, and he knew she would. Alaura Decem was no coward.

"I have a secret," she said quietly as if she didn't want him to hear, but unconsciously she channeled the voice waves to his ears like she did everyday in the noisy cafeteria. "Unlike most Heroes and Sidekicks and even Villains, I posses two different powers."

"But that woman said you have at least twenty," Warren said a bit too hastily. Alaura's head slumped as if she didn't want to be seen by him.

After a dry gulp, Alaura continued. "My main power is acoustic location. I have complete control of that one, but other power is quite unstable." She hesitated. "My second power is the ability to copy other powers. It's like I'm a power magnet. I possess the power even if I don't know what it is. I only need to be close to a person with a power to learn it. Of course the copied powers are unstable. Most of the time I don't have control over it and sometimes I can only manifest it a little. Too much and it can cease to work or rebound against me. You can see it's very dangerous."

Warren contemplated what she had just said. He rubbed his fingers against his chin out of habit and nodded as he understood. Alaura just became even more amazing than he had thought her to be. He looked over at her with warm amber eyes and grinned handsomely. She looked so worried about him finding all this out. How would she react if he told her he would never leave her, which he would never think about doing. But he wasn't going to tell her, it was way too embarrassing and not to mention, cheesy.

"So have you been working on any new powers lately?" he asked, nonchalantly, hoping that it would help sooth her. It worked. She finally relaxed.

"Yes, I've been working on Victoria's powers," she answered. "She's the woman that was at the school. Her power is mind reading and I find mental powers are easier for me to master than physical ones. The risk of backfire is incredibly slimmer. So far though, I've only been able to work out emotions instead of actual thoughts, but its good progress," she said enthusiastically.

"That's good," an all too familiar voice said as Darien emerged from the woods with the rest of his team.

Warren leaped up from his seat defensively, keeping Alaura well hidden behind his broad back. His hands burst into flames and smoke sizzled from him.

Victoria stood defensively next to Darien with a large dagger ready to slice Warren into bits. All Darien did though was hold both his hands up, palms facing Warren, as a sign of surrender.

"Woah, there, calm down flame boy," he said, strolling lazily toward Warren. "We're not here to do any harm. We just want to talk with Alaura there. She's still one of us, though she did betray us. But that doesn't matter. She didn't know."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Warren hissed angrily through his clenched teeth.

Darien chuckled. "Now, just calm down, Warren, like I said, we just want to talk. I promise none of us will lay a hand on her or hurt a hair on her head. If we do you have the right to throw as many fire balls at us as you want. Deal?" Darien held out right hand, his left still in the air.

"What he says is true," Alaura said. She felt his sincerity with her newly acquired power. "They're not here to hurt."

Warren hesitantly simmered down the fire in his hands and clamped his fingers around Darien's while they were still as hot as coals.

"Deal," he said strictly. "Now sit," he commanded as he shoved Darien at the table.

Victoria leapt up to throw a punch at him, her fist clenched and her red hair burning with fury, but all Darien did was hold a hand up at her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Right," Darien groaned as he pulled himself up to the wooden bench. "You've got quite an arm there kid. Why don't you sit too?"

Warren didn't budge.

"Fine by me," Darien commented Warren's stubbornness. "We're here to talk to Alura about that experiment thing we didn't finish last time. Is that alright with you, sister?" he asked Alaura, gesturing to her with his hand.

"She isn't your sister," Warren growled.

"She might not be to you, but we see it that way. I'll explain. You see about ten or fifteen years ago these scientists decided to do an experiment with the human brain. None of us are sure exactly what kinds of experiments were performed. When we were in the lab we were drugged most of the time and it seems as if part of our memories were wiped away."

"From the time I first remembered, I had amnesia," Alaura added.

Darien nodded to her comment. It was possible that someone had intentionally brainwashed her to forget what happened at the lab.

"These scientists picked people off the streets, the homeless, run away teenagers, orphans, junkies, anybody and tricked them into allowing them to be experimented upon. They drugged us, injecting alien substances in us, and if we didn't give them the result they wanted they threw us away back into the streets.

"There were many more of us. Children, teenagers, middle aged people, and the elderly. They either died from all the sick minded games they made us play or thrown out and we never see them again. They perverted our bodies and treated us like junk afterwards. Fortunately, one day someone decided to break into the lab and destroy everything. Four of us stayed together, and Alonzo joined us quickly afterwards. We tried to track the others and find out what exactly those scientists were trying to do.

"After years of searching, we found only one clue," he said.

"Sky High," Alaura whispered. She felt the dark hatred that grew in their hearts and she understood, but that didn't ease her nightmares from becoming reality. Instinctively, she clung onto Warren's shirt from behind, feeling his assuring warmth.

"Exactly. Sky High is the school of superheroes and super villains, its obvious it's more than just a school. It's an icon. It's where important things are held. We want that. We want the answer. Why us? What did they do to us? What will happen to us? We should have the right to know," he said, showing anger for the first time. Darien's fist was clenched so tightly, his knuckles became white.

"I understand how you feel, Darien," Alaura said softly.

Darien looked up at her, protected by Warren. A striking smiled tugged at the corner of his lips. He stood up, ignored Warren's warning glares and took Alaura's hand. "I knew you would," he said. "You are one of us after all. Come with us. We'll figure it out together."

Alaura seemed to peer right through him. She shook her head. "No. I understand how you all feel, but I can't do things the you do. I'm afraid. I'm still a student at Sky High. I can't go with you." she paused as a wave of guilt passed through her. "Please don't think that I don't care," she whispered ghostly. "I want to know what was done to me also. I'll try to help in my own way. You don't need to be afraid of Warren telling anyways.

Both Darien and Warren heard the distress in her voice and Darien backed off. "I believe you, Alaura. We're in the same boat. I'll respect your decision, but the time to act is coming soon. Here," he said and handed Alaura a cell phone. "If you need to contact us use that. Alonzo made it. The only other receiver is with us."

"Thank you." She clutched the black phone tightly.

"It's nothing," he said as he turned around and headed for the forest where he emerged from. "I consider us family. Call us whenever. Toodles."

The others followed suit quietly and disappeared after him. Victoria took a long sharp look at Alaura until Alonzo took her by the shoulders.

"Let's go, _caro_," he said in his heavy Italian accent as he put a possessive hand behind the small of Victoria's back.

"See ya'round," Casper said and tipped his hat down. And large burly Leon left without a word.

After Alaura confirmed they've left, Warren finally relaxed and sat down on the table. He felt like a gigantic weight was just lifted off of him. He turned around and gently wrapped his long fingers around the hand she placed on his back. They were cold a trembled.

"Are you okay," he asked softly, his voice thick with concern.

All Alaura could manage was a slight nod.

"Thank you for worrying," she said softly, almost like she was weeping quietly.

"Come here and sit down," he whispered.

He led her to the picnic table and ushered her to sit on the table top while he remained standing. Gently, he took the phone from her and set it down. His hand came back to hers. He smoothed his thumb over her soft hand and whispered assuring words to her. He promised her everything was going to be alright and that she wasn't alone, that he was with her. She started to sob quietly, allowing only whimpers to escape every once and awhile.

The truth was too devastating. Darien had come to offer help and sanctuary only to prove that her nightmares had been reality. Somewhere in the back of Alaura's mind she remembered and inkling of the horrifying feeling of needles piercing into her body. She reached behind her neck and felt the small circular scar she had always wondered how she got. Now it was clear.

Tears began to fall and Warren felt so guilty for not being able to do anything more than hold her hand. He wished he brought some kind of handkerchief, tissue, or napkin so he could offer it to her to wipe the tears away, but all he continued to do was rub his thumb in circles on her hand. He leaned into her, letting her head rest again his shoulder as his continued his litany of comforting words. He stood with her until sunset when she had fallen asleep with her cheeks still wet from tears.

Warren carried her into her cabin and set her on her bed and covered her up with her quilts and wool blankets. Before he left he heard her crying again and with a heavy heart he closed the door behind him and walked back home. Today was the worst day ever.

* * *

**The tension's on! Review! :D**

**I hope a good midterm cramming session to you all!**

**RueLin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Having a late night study/homework session. Who's with me?**

**If you are, take a break. If you're not, take a break anyways.**

**Read and Review! :D**

**Happy homework...doing, everyone!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Eight

Sooner than both Alaura and Warren had wanted, school opened again and their days of lazing around Alaura's campfire came to an end. It was a lie when Warren said he had missed school as Will Stronghold and his posse of Sidekicks crowded around his locker. The Sidekicks seemed to have thought their old team was back up again after the attack at the school.

A rumor spread amongst the freshmen and sophomore that the invaders were after the students of the floating campus of heroic academics, planning to kidnap the super kids and brainwash them under their evil control. This was no laughing matter to the juniors and seniors. After all, one wouldn't like the repeat the experience of being turned into a baby forcibly again. They all flat out refused a perhaps existence of "Royal Pain in the Ass" episode two.  
The warning bell rang for the first period of the day, and fortunately for Warren's sanity, the crowds quickly scattered to their classes. Alaura strolled along behind him, her eyes closed as usual. Warren waited every few steps to make sure she kept up with his long strides.

Soon, they turned into a class they enjoyably shared together. Alaura sat down close to the wall, where she preferred to be, and Warren sat in the desk next to hers.

Warren sat, slumped, in his seat with his chin resting lazily on his hand propped up from the elbow. The classes were too easy for him. He was a humble genius in the art and science of heroics, never showing off just how much he knew about dealing with whatever great responsibilities Heroes shouldered. He was only able to tolerate school because Alaura was there.

The week before she arrived, he had been thinking seriously about dropping school altogether and leaving home to find any free lance work he could find. Alaura tied him down like an anchor to a ship in a tossing tide. His life suddenly resituated, despite its boring routines every day. It was like his life had a meaning and purpose again. At first the foreign feeling bothered him to no end. But now, as he stared at Alaura's quite, calming form to his right, he would admit he kind of liked it.

Unfortunately to Warren's nerves, Alaura had to split from him as third period came up. It was one out of two classes they didn't share, in which all the students in those classes have learned to steer clear of him. With his arms folded tightly across his chest, Warren sat through the entire class without sparing it a second thought. As soon as the bell rang he bolted out the door and stomped down the hallway. He didn't activate his power, but some would swear they could almost see smoke rising from him.

Once he was in the cafeteria he headed straight for their table and tossed his backpack on the plastic surface. Alaura was already sitting there with her tray of overflowing food.

"How was class?" she asked, needlessly.

"Boring," he answered with a long sigh. It was good to see her again, but his frustrations didn't leave him that quickly.

"I wonder why?" she muttered with a smile. "Don't frown so much," she said and lifted a hand toward him. "Frowning will produce premature wrinkles on your face. Smile more, you look handsome when you do," she said as she massaged the wrinkles on his brow.

He relaxed. How could he not? But Warren Peace was a man and, as men do, he hid his feelings with an irritable attitude as he swatted her hand again gently. Alaura wasn't bothered by his pointless gesture and just retrieved her hand.

"Why should I care?" he asked. "It's not like I have a girlfriend to impress all the time."

Alaura smiled and her cheeks became rosy. It was those moments when Warren wondered who or what she thought of to make her blush so delicately and he wished from the bottom of his heart it was him. But of course, like the manly man he was, he didn't show it.

"Go on, eat," Alaura ushered him and he promptly grabbed whatever packaged item of food was closest to him, opened it, and shoved a bit in his mouth just to satisfy her.

Just as their usual quiet conversations were about to start, Principal Powers' voice rang from the intercom. "Warren Peace and Alaura Decem, please report to the Principal's office at once."

Warren rolled his eyes annoyingly. No one stared, but he knew everyone glanced up at them nervously.

"Come on, let's get going before she sends the cavalry for us," he said and stood up like a tall dark giant.

The two headed out the cafeteria silently as the rest of the student body continued on with whatever they were doing. While traveling down the hallways lightly littered with students minding their own business, a foreign nervousness hit Alaura's stomach. Instinctively, she reached out for the edge of his sleeve. Noticing her gentle nervous movement, Warren looked over his shoulder at her slight form, young and fragile. They both knew what the subject of the talk between Principal Powers is going to be and all this talk about her past has kept Alaura on the edge.

Twisting his wrist, Warren grasped her hand, reassuring her that he's going to be with her every step of the way. He could feel her surprise as she loosened her grip, and then her reliance on him as she tightened her hold again, transferring her worries over. He didn't mind, he would accept anything she gave or offered to him.

When they've reached the door Warren squeezed her hand and whispered to her, "Don't worry. I'll be close."  
Alaura felt the heat rise up to her cheeks and turned her face away from him, hoping that Warren wouldn't see her blush. Letting go of his hand she murmured, "I know."

A gleeful smile stretched across Warren's face. He tapped her shoulder and said. "Let's go."

Opening the door for her, they saw Principal Powers sitting at her desk looking pale and forlorn with stress. She was so tired, she didn't even look up to acknowledge her students' presence the room.

"Please, have a seat," she told them as she took of her glasses, flung them somewhere on her desk and massaged the bridge of her nose.

Promptly, the two sat down on two chairs facing the grand mahogany desk. Principal Powers leaned back on her chair as the wires squeaked.

"Okay, let's not beat around the bush" she said, too tired to care about formality. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but I think it's fair to warn you two that the people who attacked the school are still at large." She leaned forward on her desk and crossed her fingers together.

Warren faked a scowl and muttered a deep dark, "What?" It was probably best, he theorized, that neither Principal Powers nor anyone else knew they've met with the attackers already. "How?" he added just to pull off his act.

"While they were being transported to an appropriate facility, they escaped the vehicle and are still at large. Now, I want the two of you to listen up," she said almost manacling, "and I want to emphasize what I'm saying. So open your ears and burn these words into your brains. Forget those people you met and forget every word that they've said to you and don't go poking your curious noses into this nonsense anymore. Don't think you can do anything about it, don't think it involves you, because it doesn't matter. Right now, your jobs are to grow up and become the superheroes we all wish you can become. Do you understand me?" she said in one long, drawn out, heavy, breathe.

Warren clenched his fists. There was something very wrong with the situation than it seemed, he could feel it even without the power to read minds. There was something Principal Powers wasn't telling them, but this isn't the place nor time to pry.

"Fine," he muttered darkly and glanced over at Alaura by his side. She looked calm, but under her serene façade he could see her trembling.

"Miss Decem?"

Alaura hesitated as she tried to stop the terrible tremors in her voice. "I understand," she said finally, her voice sounded brittle.

"Good," Principal Powers sighed and leaned back into her chair again. "I have to ask you two to keep all this to yourselves. "

"We understand," Alaura said, almost too quickly. She grabbed Warren's hand. "We'll be taking our leave now," she said and practically dragged him out the office.  
Once outside Principal Powers' office, Warren took the lead and brought her outside where her skin could feel the sun and sat her down under a tree far out in the school's garden. Most students never went near the garden area or greenhouse. Some didn't even know it existed.

The only reason Warren knew this place was because his sisters were part of the agricultural committee for a semester and they had brought all kinds of strange plants back home. Of course, neither of them had a green thumb and the plants ended wilting in their terra cotta pots in the alley way behind the restaurant.

Warren crouched next to Alaura protectively and scanned the area to make sure no one was around. "You okay?" he asked softly, his voice calm and soothing.

"Yes," she answered a little breathlessly. She put her hand on her chest and repeated, "Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Her head turned ever so slightly in his direction and she smiled a weak solemn smile. "Am I that obvious?"

Warren wrinkled his nose embarrassed at what he said next. "Only to me. I spend too much time watching you."

Alaura's heart leapt in her chest. For a second she thought she was dreaming. Had she just heard him say those exact words? She put her other hand on top of her chest as well, hoping that the loud thump of her heart would quite down.

The atmosphere became heavy and awkward. It suddenly didn't feel so comfortable to be sitting next to Warren anymore. A never-ending consciousness erupted in Alaura. The tiny hairs on her body stood on their ends as she felt his presence so close to her. She turned away from him, though every muscle of her body told her to turn towards him. Every nerve in her body screaming at her to revolt against her brain and follow what her heart ached for.

All the screaming stopped when he asked her, "Did you feel that?"

The color of her face suddenly went white. Did he find out? Was she seriously so obvious? She shouldn't have sat so close to him. Her brain racked with confusion, and anxiety. Alaura turned around towards him slightly and dreadfully asked, "What?"

"In the Principal's office," was Warren's reply, and instantly it made Alaura ease though a sting of disappointment rushed through. "It felt like there was something she was keeping from us. And it felt important."

"Yes, it did seem that way."

"Did you hear anything with, you know, Victoria's power?"

"I tried, but unfortunately, the power is still rudimentary. All I had were emotions and blurry images like receiving a bad signal on the radio. I wasn't able to come to any solid ideas from it," she said with an expression like she failed her big mission.

Warren put a hand on her back and smiled charmingly. "It's not your fault. Just take it slow and you'll get the hang of it. You should have seen me when I was a boy. I was around six or seven when I discovered my power. At that time my dad was still around and he would take me out to practice controlling my power. There were days when there was nothing but smoke and other days when I practically exploded. Just be patient, practice, and you'll get the hang of it. Just don't practice with my brain."

Finally, Alaura smiled brightly in her usual manner and it sent a warm fuzzy feeling up Warren's brain.

"Are you saying there are things you think about that I shouldn't know?"

Warren bit his lip and looked away for a second, blushing like mad. "Of course. You can't find out where I stash my exam cheat notes," he lied playfully.

"Don't jest." They sat together, somehow the awkward wall between them had disappeared and all was right with the world again. "Someone's here," Alaura said. Her whole body straightened up like a dog's ears perking up.

Warren stood up and positioned himself in front of her. From out of one of the rose bushes, Layla Williams, Will Stronghold's childhood friend turned girlfriend, popped up.

"Hey guys," she greeted cheerfully. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but if I am just say so and I'll leave."

Warren relaxed his fighting stance. "Its fine, you can stay."

"Thanks," she said happily and walked up to Alaura. "So, Alaura, right? I haven't talked with you much at all. Nice to meet you. I'm Layla," she said and held up her hand.

Alaura shook it with a friendly smile. "Yes, you are Will Stronghold's friend."

"Girlfriend, actually," Layla corrected with a gleeful smile. "For almost three years now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm not quite accustomed to relationship statuses yet," Alaura apologized.

Warren chuckled at her strange sentence. _It was true though_, he thought.

Layla waved a hand down. "That's fine. Will told me you had amnesia when you were little, so it's understandable. But, if you want to have a girls' talk anytime, you can come talk with me or Magenta. I'll be more than happy to help."

"Thank you for your kind offer. I will take it into consideration the next time I have a dilemma."

"Cool," Layla commented. "Well, if you don't mind. I'll be taking off now. Sorry to bother."

"Its fine," Alaura said, taking Warren's hand as he helped her up.

Layla's eyes widened watching the way the two conducted themselves together. She had never, in her entire life, seen Warren act this way. He smile, even chuckled, and couldn't take his eyes off the other girl. Everyone at school knew Warren Peace and Alaura Decem they were close, but there were questions of whether or not they were actually together. Now, she sees the truth, but she wasn't the type to spread rumors or gossip.

"We should also get going," Warren said softly, running his hand through his hair. "Lunch is almost over."

Once again, Layla was impressed. Has Warren ever talked that gently? Not even when they were together as a fake couple. A secret smile spread across her beautiful face and she slipped away quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone**,

**I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween. I, personally, spent the entire day at school until around 9 when I got home, went into a neighbor's haunted walkway and for the first time, in my history of Halloween, was thoroughly scared with my hair standing up and goose bumps all over my skin. All day as school, no candy, one good scare, what a sad Halloween...**

**But my point is...enjoy the new chapter! :D**

**RueLin**

* * *

Nine

Warren wondered for the thousandth time, why the heck is he sitting in the middle of the Stronghold living room playing a variation of glass poker? His head was throbbing and his mouth was sticky since the new rule replaced alcohol with coffee dosed with extra caffeine, which has proven to be very deadly for one with bad luck, in which Warren had experienced that night.

As Will Stronghold dealt the next hand, Warren glared over at him, as he remembered the reason he was suffering. It was a Saturday night and Warren was with Alaura just hanging out on the swings in the park when Will came by and literally dragged the two into his house to play cards. The cards are out and each player examined their fate.

"Ha!" Will exclaimed and just about everyone else rolled their eyes, annoyed.

"What is it this time?" Warren moaned in agony. He put his hand on his temples to massage. It's already bad enough that the caffeine was getting to him, but it's also creating drastic mood swings.

"Ho, ho," Will chuckled slyly, "you really don't want to know."

"Tell me or I'll burn your ass like you've been sitting on top of hell," Warren warned with an extreme temper.

"Okay, okay," Will said, holding up his hands. "Just calm down, and stop with the pathetic insults."

Warren leaned forward and looked at his arch nemesis for the night grimly. "Just show us what you've got."

"Alaura," Layla asked, "can you pour the coffee?"

Reluctantly, Alaura said, "Sure," and took the coffee pot which had been refilled ten times in the past four hours. She poured the steaming hot liquid into a small tea cup and set it in the middle of the coffee table the players had gathered around.

Alaura had been excused from playing since she warned all of them of her ability to read minds.

"Okay, judgment time," Ethan said, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, the only one other than Will, who was excited. "Reveal your cards. I have a full house!" he announced and laid out two jacks and three fours.

Will chuckled. "Well, I have a Straight Royal Flush," he said too proudly.

"Aw!" everyone in the room complained and threw down their cards in utter defeat.

"Okay. Okay. Okay," Will said, ecstatic. "Who's the sore loser? Flip your cards over!"

Everyone reluctantly turned their cards hoping and praying that the person next to them had worse cards than themselves. All seven teens look around at the cards on the table, except Alaura. She sat on the couch behind Warren, her face stricken with worry.

"Shit," Warren cursed sharply. He leaned back and rested beside Alaura.

"Again?" Zac asked as he collected the cards to deal again. "This is, like, the what? Tenth time?"

"Twelfth," Will corrected and everyone looked at him with disapproving looks. "What? I've been counting my winnings."

Promptly, everyone scoffed at his pride. Layla just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anyways, Warren has to drink," he said.

Warren moaned as he sat up. "But I don't want to," he whined.

"Maybe we should stop playing. Warren's getting really, really weird with those mood swings," Magenta suggested as she leaned into Zac.

"Just this last one," Layla said as she pushed the cup towards him.

"Sugar?" Alaura asked him, with her sweet voice.

"No," Warren said immediately. "Sugar and caffeine is a mix of disaster. And I learned that the hard way. I'll drink it black."

"Back to being a man, eh?" Will asked, referring to Warren's last line of girlish whines and whimpers.

In reply, Warren glared at him with his flaming eyes and Will backed off a little. Warren inhaled sharply and downed the coffee with three large, painful swallows. Then slammed the cup down on the table and inhaled loudly.

"God, that's disgusting," he said under his breath. "Alright, I'm out. The bitterness seems to have put me out of my mood swings. I'm going home."

"What already?" Will griped. "You've only been playing for four hours."

"Yeah, four hours and twenty cups of coffee with extra caffeine. I've proved I'm not human," he said, lifting his arms as if he were an exhibition at a museum.

"I'll drive you home," Alaura said and helped him up. She got their jackets and handed him his own.

"Is it safe for a blind person to drive you?" Will asked.

"Are you kidding?" Warren asked, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "Alaura is probably the safest person to be with right now."

"Good night, everyone. It was a pleasure playing with you all," Alaura said as she opened the front door. "We'll see you on Monday."

"Good night," everyone said, and waved goodbye as the two shuffled their way out the door.

Will as just getting up to close the door after them when it swung closed by itself. Turning around slowly, Will nodded in approval and said, "Yes, I have an automatic door."

Alaura drove Warren home in his antique 1950's red Mustang convertible. When she had started to take lessons from Warren, it was frightening at first for him, with the driver being blind. Now, she drove at a safe leisurely speed. A few drivers almost had a heart attack seeing the young girl driving next to them with her eyes closed. But she got him safely back home.

"Are you sure you'll be okay going back this late at night?" Warren asked as they got out of the car. His head started to throb softly.

"Yes," she said confidently. "I'll be fine." And she flashed him a reassuring smile.

Warren's heart did a little tumble in his chest. "Of course," chuckled. "Alright, well, I'm going to hit the hay stack, if I can."

Alaura laughed quietly. "Good night," she said so sweetly Warren thought her eyes would have sparkled if they were opened.

He walked around the car to take the car keys from her. As he took a step closer to her, he wanted to take another until they were almost touching, the keys being held by her delicate fingers between them.

Maybe it was the caffeine, but he felt like doing something impulsive, to follow the sensual tingle in his hand. Slowly, nervously, he cupped his hand on Alaura's cheek and felt the heat of her rise under his fingers and palm.

Warren swallowed hard, and took the keys from Alaura's hand and dropped his hand from her cheek, it left with a burning sensation.

"Good night," he said his voice husky. He turned ever so slightly, so he didn't have to look at her because he knew he wouldn't want to leave her if he did.

"Good night," Alaura said ever so softly, her hand at the cheek which Warren had touched. Her face was a very visible blooming pink, even in the silver light of the moon. "See you." she said, her words stuck at her throat.

"Yeah," was all he could muster up himself as he awkwardly walked backwards to the back door of the restaurant.

Before Alaura left the alleyway, she turned her head and smiled at Warren as he walked through the door. In a few moments he popped out of his bedroom window and she waved goodbye.

She turned and walked in the direction of the park, and he watched until he couldn't see her anymore. Finally, he settled down on his comfortable bed, but as awake as a rooster at dawn. This was no good, he felt so restless, even though he's so tired. He climbed out of his bed, miserable, and walked down the staircase for something to do.

In the kitchen, there was nothing at all, except for the day's newspaper. Reluctantly, Warren picked it up and flipped it to the front page.

World Renown Psychologist, Laurie Kabelle, Found Dead in His Apartment this Afternoon, was the front page's story. Warren shrugged. He has never heard of Laurie Kabelle before, but this topic spurned his interest, and he was dying for something other than Alaura occupying his brain at the moment. He walked back upstairs while he continued to read the article. Kabelle had suffered from blunt force trauma, but that wasn't how he died. The autopsy claimed that his brain had been crushed, and some of it was even missing.

A cold shiver went down Warren's back as he sat down in front of his computer and did more research on Laurie Kabelle. He scanned over pages with his tired eyes, mostly on Kabelle's death and a few forums on crazy kids that liked the idea of aliens from outer space coming to kidnap one of Earth's greatest scientists. Finally, he found a site that proved to hold some valuable information or at least information that was interesting and not fan-based.

Apparently, Laurie Kabelle has earned a Noble Prize before, and when he was only twenty-seven years old at the time. It was for a theory he had created about the human brain. A video was included on the page.

Interested, Warren clicked "play."

Muffled applause sounded through his speakers as Kabelle was introduced. He walked on to the stage wearing a tux that had obviously been rented, since it didn't fit him very well. He shook the host's hand.

Kabelle stood facing the microphone with his handful of index cards and started introducing his theory. Warren's brain turned off when jargons began to come out of the late scientist's mouth, but he got the gist of Kabelle's point. He believed certain attributes of one human can be implanted into another if that part of their brain was transplanted.

Warren shuddered at the thought. The only way this theory can be proven is if there was one dead body or, most likely, an unwilling victim as subjects for this experiment.

Warren clicked out of the page and continued to read more of the forums. There was a rumor that Kabelle had set up his own laboratory somewhere in the Soviet and started his experiments. Of course these rumors had never been proven true, but during the years these rumors had been posted, Kabelle had been M.I.A., though there's a rumor that he hid in the United States.

_What a creepy guy_, Warren though and shut down his computer. He didn't think there would be actual people that experimented on the human brain.

While he sprawled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling he remembered Darien and the rest of the people that attacked the school. They mentioned something about being "guinea pigs" at one time. Could they have something to do with Kabelle's experiments? If they did, then did Alaura? No, that was impossible, she couldn't have been. A strange heat rose up from his chest.

But what if they did? What if she was treated as merely a lab rat for a group of overachievers trying to prove themselves with the sacrifice of others, of Alaura?  
The thought burned through him, and almost his mattress. But then, as if a gift from heaven, Warren suddenly became very exhausted, like the end of sugar rush. He quickly took this chance, and forced himself to sleep, which wasn't that hard.

_A theory, only a theory_, Warren reminded himself. And the murder of a psychologist could be completely coincidental. He closed his eyes and let out a long exhausted sigh. Everything that bothered him would have to wait for tomorrow, when his mind is fresh and new.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everybody,**

**Sorry for updating to late in the week, but I am swamped with work and school with midterms and finals coming up.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Aaand, don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Ten

"Coffee?" Rachel offered her little brother when he slumped down the stairs with a messy case of pillow hair.

He threw up a hand and shook his head, "No, thank you, Rach." With a groan he sat himself down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He buried his face in crossed arms, for some strange reason he felt sore everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, taking a seat across the table from him.

"Yeah, I'll be good soon, I think," Warren answered.

"Hey kid,"Leah greeted and ruffled Warren's hair playfully as she walked by. "What's there to eat?"

"Look on the stove, there's eggs and bacon, and coffee is on the counter," Rachel told her, sipping from her coffee.

Taking a plate from the cabinets, Leah started to scoop up eggs into her plate. She looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no clue," Rachel replied and leaned closer to Warren.

"Here," Leah said and put a plate of food in front of him. "Eat up kid. You want some coffee? You look pale."

"No, no coffee. Thanks. Some OJ would be nice though," Warren said as he sat up and took up the fork Leah had laid out with his food.

Leah opened up the fridge and dug out the carton. "One tall class of orange juice coming up," she announced as she poured out the drink for him.

Warren thought, about how much he loved his sisters. Leah, although a pain sometimes with her nagging and teasing, she's sweet in the coolest way ever, and Rachel, always so genteel and nice. And the two of them tag team to catch bad guys all the time.

"Thanks," Warren said as Leah handed him his glass.

After going through morning shift grumpy and tired, Warren stepped out for some air. Since he didn't have the afternoon shift, he walked around aimlessly until he realized his feet were taking him toward the park. The thought of being with Alaura again cast away his weariness and his felt as if his feet had wings. Every step that brought him closer the happier he got until he felt like skipping altogether.

He controlled himself as he heard the sound of children laughing. He turned into the park with his eyes dancing fire, as usual. His strides were long and his boots thumped loudly on the gravel. His hands were in his pocket and he looked absolutely content in appearing like the grim reaper.

He walked up to the swing set where Alaura was pushing a pair of twins, brother and sister, as they screamed, "Higher! Higher!"

Leaning against a red painted leg of the set, Warren didn't even bother to greet her. He just stood there and watched her. And he thought if anyone were to find a way to turn sunshine into a person, the final creation would most definitely be Alaura.

Warren shook his head. How cheesy, he thought to himself. He wouldn't be caught dead thinking what he had just thought up. How embarrassing, he gagged.

"What's wrong?" Alaura asked, as she pushed the little girl high up in the air as she giggled. "You don't look so good."

Warren looked up with only his eyes and a wry smile crept from one side of his face to the other. "You can tell?"

"More or less," she answered. "You didn't sleep well last night and you're still suffering from a minor palpitation from the caffeine overdose."

Warren put a large hand over his chest. "It has been feeling a bit odd this morning."

As he was hoping she would do, Alaura laughed as she pushed the boy in the air this time after he shouted, "My turn! Push me!"

"Kim! Ted!" The twins' mother called. "Come back here! We need to go back home now!"

"But mom!" Kim shouted back, her small brows steeped up as she pouted.

"No buts! You kids still have homework and chores to do!"

"We're too high up! We can't get down!" Ted replied with a giggle, thinking himself to be rather clever.

Their mother collected their things and started to head over to the swings.

Using a bit of telekinesis, Alaura slowed the swings down slowly, but faster than the natural course of gravity would have.

"Aw," the kids whined when their feet touched the ground.

"You've had your turn of fun. Now return to your mother," Alaura instructed and the kids ran off toward their mom.

"For a kid that grew up alone, you sure have a way with other kids." Warren knew about the small thread of insecurity Alaura felt sometimes when she's with company. She had a very convincing method of covering it up with her bright smiles and casual way of talking about it, but she didn't fool him.

"Ah, you know about that?" she said with her quirky smile designed to distract.

He walked over to her. "Of course I do. I'm your best friend aren't I?"

Alaura turned her head in just a light angle that gave the impression of confusion. "Oh? I didn't know being a best friend means knowing all of your friend's secrets."

"Not for everyone. But see, I actually care about you." He walked past her. "So how do you do it? How do you act so natural with other people?"

"Simple. I treat them the way I've always dreamed of treating them.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was alone in my cottage, I often day dreamed of scenarios and how I would act in those cases. Sometimes I would be talking to a mother with three little children at the supermarket. Sometimes I would chat with a girl the same age as me by my pond. We are childhood friends you see. Her name is Anya."

"So you had imaginary friends."

"Is that what they are called out here?" Alaura looked intrigued with her finger in the air as if she were making a point. "For me, they were my only companions. There was also a boy named Rex. He never grew up and has remained at the tender age of six since I conjured him up."

"Any guys… like me?" Warren asked.

Alaura turned her face up to meet his and gave him a teasing smile. He looked down at her intently.

"You!" He pointed at her menacingly. "You better not be looking into my mind!"

Alaura stuck out her tongue.

"Oh no, you don't!" Warren warned before he started to chase her around the playground. Kicking up a storm of sand, Alaura fled over to the slide and monkey bars and hid among the children playing there. Warren followed and diligently looked for her.

"Alaura," he called above the children's giggles. "Don't you dare use your powers here and fly away!"

"I won't," her voice answered with laughter ringing. "You'll have to do better than that. I'm not even running!"

"Making fun of me now, are you?"

He turned around suddenly and caught her trying to sneak up on him. With a loud gasp, Alaura whipped around and ran in the opposite direction, toward the fields.

Hot on her heels, Warren quickly caught up with his long legged strides. He clamped his arms around her and they fell into a tumble on the grass laughing and giggling in the sun. He let her go as they lay on the grass. Her hair was tossed all over the green spiky blades. He kept his gloved hand on her sun warmed arm. Her skin felt so soft that his fingertips tingled with delight.

"There isn't," Alaura said quietly. Her eyes were closed and she smiled shyly.

"Isn't what?" Warren asked his voice as equally soft as hers.

Alaura attempted to hide her face against the side of her arm. A blush spread on her face like wine on a white cloth.

Amused, Warren levered himself up to a reclined position, using his arms to prop himself up. "What?"

"There was nobody like you," she said. "You were the first guy I've made friends with, besides Baron of course."

"Your first?"

"My first," she muttered breathlessly.

Feeling as if he could fly at that moment, Warren smiled with wide toothy smile. "Well, I hope that I haven't shamed all the guys on earth."

"No, I don't think you have."

Suddenly someone's shadow blocked the sun. Warren scrambled up so that he crouched over Alaura defensively.

"Sorry for intruding on this very sweet moment," Darien said with a mocking tone. He crossed his arms as the rest of the Experimented circled around.

"What do you what?" Warren growled as he helped Alaura to her feet.

"Woah, easy there tiger," Darien said with an easygoing tone and put up his hands as if there were an invisible wall in between. "We don't mean any harm, just want to talk. I already said, we're on the same side here."

Darien dropped his hands to his side. "Hey, Aluara, how have you been?" he greeted with a sweet smile.

Warren stepped between the two. "What do you want?" he repeated with even more malice in his voice than before.

"Come on," Darien whined. "I know you're extremely protective over your little girlfriend here, but she's like my sister."

Baring his teeth like a beast warning off a trespasser, Warren took a step toward Darien and his group. "I am not overprotective and you are not her brother. None of you are."

"Denial," Darien teased.

"What did you say?"

Warren pulled his fist back and launched out a firey punch. Darien, being fireproof, blocked the assault easily with his arm. With a quick smirk, Darien grabbed Warren's wrist and hot steam rose from their fingers are Darien's form loosened in a fluid that held his shape.

"Water?" Warren gasped just before Darien's slopping form slide over Warren, enveloping him in a watery coffin.

Oh no, you don't, Warren thought as he heard a strange muffle from the water that sounded a little like laugh. He heated up his body until his core was glowing amber red. Hotter, he thought, he needed to be hotter.

Slowly, as Warren's temperature rose very close to a volcanic power, Darien's body started to evaporate in thick clouds of steam.

"Move out of there, dumb ass," Leon commented as they watched from a distance. It was a good chance to evaluate Warren's power, to see if he would be any use in their plans.

Preoccupied by the fight before her eyes, Victoria's mind finally caught on a signal from Alaura. "Girl!" she screamed and pointed at Alaura. "Stop that!"

Alaura turned her face a centimeter in her direction, signifying that she had heard, but her face was stone. She wasn't going to stop until Darien stops. Alaura sent the message to Victoria, shocking her with the use of her own power against her.

Biting her lower lip, Victoria scowled. "Okay, fine."

Darien's body now boiled lightly in its human shape as he felt the binding power being release, and like a flood, his body poured out and splashed onto the grass. Warren fell to his knees as he sucked in large breaths of air with his mouth and expunged water from his nose.

A few feet away, Darien's body regrouped and he retained his human appearance again. His human body now felt the damages done and he started to sweat uncontrollably as his feverish body started to lower in temperature.

"You two," he said as he panted for breath. "You two are one hell of a team. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but no thanks for the comment." Warren stood up, now having recovered from near suffocation. The two boys seemed to have come to terms by themselves after their short scuffle.

Warren strolled over to Alaura, like a wrester at his corner.

"Are you okay?" Alaura laid a hand on his chest, which was surprisingly dry. How dangerous Darien's power must be, Alaura thought as she examined Warren's dry clothes, the water completely sucked out of it.

"Yea, thanks for holding him there. I don't think my plan would have worked. Did you copy her power?"

"I think I got the hang of it now. The mind reading power was a little shifty during poker night. Sending messages seem easier for me to do."

Warren chuckled. "That's fine, but just don't go poking around my head."

Alaura held up her hand to symbolizing a vow. "Cross my heart."

A smirk stretch across Warren's face. "Please don't die."

Turning back to the group of Experimented as they patted Darien on the shoulders and back as if here were some sort of hero returned home, Warren stuck his hands in his pockets and contemplated. They didn't seem as dangerous as they were at the school. Perhaps they could be trusted, to a point anyways.

"So what did you guys come here for anyways?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I totally forgot." Darien swept his hair back with his large hands. "But, I'm pooped," he said comically. "Leon, take over?"

Warren wasn't sure which one was Leon until the tall man walked before his group.

"Name's Leon," he said meekly raising his hand as a greeting. "So, I think what Darien basically wants me to say is…is… you know Kabelle right?"

"Kabelle? You mean that scientist found dead a couple days ago? Yeah, what about him?"

Leon looked over at Darien as if he were unsure about something. With an approving nod from his leader, Leon turned back to Warren and Alaura. "We think he's related to us. I mean to our case."

Alaura stepped out from behind Warren. "What do you mean?"

Unable to take Leon's shyness anymore, Victoria walked out, her hair red as flames floating behind her. "We've told you about how we were subjects of an experiment, right?" Without waiting for an answer she continued, "We think Kabelle was one of the scientists involved."

"Can you be sure?"

Victoria looked down at her tightly fisted hands and Alaura could feel her anger, her frustration. "We aren't. All of us were left behind with fuzzy memories on the experiments that were done to us, only random images, vague dialogue, never entire stories. But, Alonzo believes he's heard of Kabelle's name and seen his face before. With his power he's the most reliable with things that deal with the past."

"I'll be able to see more if I can touch something of his," Alonzo said with a thick Italian accent.

"It's our only lead," Darien said, taking up his canny leadership again. "We would like for you to help us with this investigation."

Warren was about to speak out, to tell him how impossible it was for her to be anymore uninvolved, but Alaura held on to the hem of his sleeve. Even though he couldn't read her mind, he could sense her thoughts. She was debating.

"Let me think about it more, Darien," Alaura said. "If Kabelle indeed has to do with our experiments, his death may not be only a coincidence. Just wait and see what happens next."

Darien contemplated for a while with his hand rubbing his chin. "That's a good idea. We'll go for now. If we find anymore leads, we'll be back. If you find something, a clue, anything, call this number," he said handing her a card. "We'll come in a flash."

"Thank you."

He flashed a flirtatious wink. "Any day, sister." He turned toward Warren, "We'll finish our fight one day."

"You bet.

"Leon! We're leaving!"

All eyes on him, they watched Leon get on all fours as his body stretched larger. His skin and clothes turned brown as features start to emerge from all over his body. His nose became sharp and hard like a beak. His comrades all climbed onto his broad back and grabbed onto his large feathers. He flapped his large wing and rose into the air and flew off.

Warren crossed his arms and looked over at Alaura.

"So what are you going to do?"

Warren could hear the heaviness in her voice."Wait and see. That's all I can do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**HAPPY DECEMBER! as well as FRUSTRATING FINALS WEEK! (or before if you are like me. :P)  
I am so glad that I wrote all this before hand, because I seriously would not be able to make the time to write a chapter of _Identity Ten _and all my papers due ON THE DAY OF FINALS...while I study for finals...and while eating and sleeping! I don't understand higher education sometimes...**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Don't for get to leave a review! I makes me happy. :D You guys make me happy.**

**Thanks,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Eleven

It was dead quiet, except for the labored breathing of one who had seen too much in his life. But Douglas Becker regretted nothing. Everything was for his ambition and fame, so even when news of Laurie Kabelle's murder found its way to his ears, he didn't go into hiding. Even when he was woken up in the middle of the night by a subtle knocking on his bedroom door, he didn't fear for his life.

"I can see you, or have you forgotten that my eyes can see what lurks in the dark?" he said to the darkness. "Who is that behind you? It can't be the little girl, can it?"

"No," said the familiar voice. "Someone stronger, but she's not as perfect as Alaura."

"You vile man. Are you still doing those experiments?"

"That's none of your concern. But I must ensure you're silence old friend."

"Not an issue." Douglass Becker waved his hands as if swatting away a fly. "I won't say a thing."

"Oh, of that I am sure of."

When morning came followed by the afternoon it was just like any Wednesday for Will Stronghold and his friends. The five of them, he with Layla, Zac with Magenta, and Ethan all jammed on the seat of a round table.

Warren happened to be strolling by when Ethan came rushing past and his backpack knocked Warren's shoulders.

"Oh, sorry dude," he apologized quickly in fear of emerging fire balls.

"It's okay," Warren said calmly. "Be careful next time, Popsicle." And he walked on to his table without another sideways glance.

"Hey, have you guys notice how Warren's changed recently?" Layla pointed out, with the pen she held.

Ethan set his tray of food down. "Yeah, I totally thought that he was going to smoke me back there."

The five of them looked over at the lone wolf that sat at his lonely table.

"It's the girl," Magenta evaluated.

"Yeah, what's her name? Alicia? Allison?"

"Alaura," Layla corrected.

"Huh, I figured it was something weird. That's why my genius mind didn't remember it," Zac joked, pointing at his noggin.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Why am I still with you? It probably is her. I mean he only every hangs out with her."

"Have you guys seen the way his eyes light up when he sees her?"

"Yeah!" Magenta said enthusiastically. "He actually looks rather cute at those times."

The two girls squealed with excitement.

"Girls," Will muttered while Zac worried over his relationship status on Facebook. "Hey, what do you have there?" Will noticed the large bundle of newspaper on Ethan's tray.

"Oh yea, this, did you guys see?" he said, unfolding the papers.

"Dude, no reads the newspapers anymore, this ain't the Stone Age." Zac sighed.

"Like you read at all," Magenta shot back.

Ethan shook his head. "Anyways, check this out." He opened up to the cover story.

In large, black letters in bold it read: WORLD RENOWN SCIENTIST, DOUGLASS BECKER, DIES AT 47, with a black and grey picture of the man as he accepted his third Nobel Prize.

"There goes another great mind," Layla commented with a whip of her hand and a long sigh.

"You've heard of this guy?" Will asked.

Layla exhaled out of her mouth. "Don't you pay attention at all? We just covered a theory written by this guy. He's a genius psychologist. There was a rumor a couple years back that said he was involved in some mysterious experiments. But there was never any proof to support. Then all of a sudden he just went MIA. No one has ever heard from him until now."

All of a sudden, Warren's voice emerged from behind Ethan. "Say that again."

"Huh, what?" Layla stuttered, taken by surprise.

"What did you just say about that dead guy?" Warren nudged his head forward, toward the paper.

"Douglass Becker, three time Nobel Prize winner, genius psychologist, died just yesterday night," Layla repeated.

"No, no, not that," Warren wave his hand and looked annoyed, but he kept calm. "What did you say about the rumor, something about experiments?"

"Well, nothing like that is written in the paper. It's just something Mrs. Woods brought up in science class. No one knows ifs its true or not if he actually did participate in human experimentation. What about it? Do you think it's true?"

Warren thought before he said anything. "Do you think there's any connection between Becker and Kabelle?"

"You mean Laurie Kabelle, the scientist that was just killed a week ago?" Ethan asked.

"How do you know all this?" Zac asked with a look of unbelief on his face.

"Because I read, genius."

"Yeah, that guy. There was something about how he was into human experimentation also."

"Are you on to something, Warren," Will asked.

Warren looked around and then back at Alaura. With her power she had been able to eavesdrop on their conversation from the center of the cafeteria she and Warren sat together. He caught on, even though he didn't fully understand the look on her face, and came over when he heard about Douglass Becker. He looked around again. There were too many people. Even though no one could possibly hear a thing he would have to say without Alaura's keen sense of sound in that rowdy cafeteria, he wouldn't risk it. It would be very suspicious if Will Stronghold's group all huddled together in a tight circle with Warren and Alaura.

"So," Will prompted. "Do you have anything?"

"I think we are, but this involves those people that attacked our school a few weeks ago, and maybe also Alaura. If you want to hear the rest we'll have to go somewhere…quieter."

There was suddenly a heavy air amongst the cherry group. All of them remembered the destruction those intruders laid out against the school for no apparent reason. Even if the boys still were boys, and the girls still were girls, the group had matured immensely since the time of Royal Pain. They were adults now, and then knew when it was time to get serious.

"Okay, we'll meet out back in five minutes," Will said, getting up and ready to go.

"Yeah, Alaura says the area's clear," Warren commented. "We'll see you there."

"Wait, you heard her from here. She didn't even move her mouth." Will looked behind Warren at Alaura who was no longer at the table, her tray neatly cleaned up, and Warren's backpack was nowhere in sight either.

"I'll explain later. Just get there."

In exactly five minutes Warren and Alaura had made to the green house far out in the school yard. Layla had gone ahead of time and made sure none of her agricultural club members would interrupt the talk.

"There are so many flowers here," Alaura said. "I can smell them all."

"Don't tell me you have super smelling powers also." Warren stood over her, as she sat on a white stone bench.

"I don't think I do. But I want to see their colors," she sighed.

With one arm propped up against the wall to hold him up, Warren rubbed his bottom lips with his finger and thought about how the world looked to her, only black and white, only a map of sounds drawn out in her head. He imagined seeing a world drawn with white lines, like a computer, depicting only dimension without really understanding depth and height, shadows and lights.

"I can show you."

"Oh, but I can't. I made a promise not to look into your head." She angled her head upwards, facing him so that she gave off the impression of really looking at him, even though she could see him without moving a muscle.

"I think we can make an exception when I give you permission," he said as he pushed off the wall and knelt before her. "Go ahead, have a peek, but only at flowers."

"Do you have something you must hide from me? I can look into the deepest parts of the heart and know every dark secret you keep, and you won't even know it." Her eyebrows shot up comically and he thought if her eyes were open there would be a bright glimmer.

A cool, confident smirk stretched across his dark face. "Go ahead and try." But he knew she wouldn't. She would never break her vow. His secrets were safe. His deepest wish would remain unknown to her.

It was subtle, the little tap he felt in the back of his head as she entered his thoughts. It was as if she were knocking the door of his mind before entering. He had felt it back at the cafeteria when she told him about the empty greenhouse and during the fight with Darien when she told him everything was going to be okay, that they would win.

He concentrated on keeping his thoughts on flowers, the bright colors, and dark shadows of the greenhouse. It was a copied power from Victoria, and neither of them was sure of how well she could control it. Even if she didn't mean it, she could tap into another part of his brain if anything slipped.

Just as she saw and everything he saw, he felt everything she felt, the high of seeing color for the first time since she could remember, the awe of the beauty of nature. He never felt such honest feelings before, the sheer joy of seeing color and shape. He felt his eyes sting as tears leaked out of her closed eyes and felt her conscience slide out of his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh sorry," they both heard, and jolted away from each other. Warren looked up and saw that Will and his group had finally arrived. "Are we interrupting a moment?"

Warren cursed in his mind.

"No. You weren't, but that took you long enough." He stood up.

"What were you two doing?" Zac asked and got a sharp elbow to his gut from Magenta.

"You dimwit," she called him. "Sorry, he's an idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, before we get anymore distracted," Layla said, taking command. "Let's get on with business. Warren, you said something about those people that attacked the school?"

"Yeah." Warren rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand and blew out a breath from his mouth. "Where to start?"

Alaura walked out from behind Warren. "I'll handle it," she said softly.

And suddenly, images started to flash before their eyes, the events of the battle that day with Darien and Victoria. Dialogue and voices entered their heads about experiments, revenge, multiple powers. The images blacked out for a few seconds and opened up again to a one-on-one fight between Darien and Warren. More voices about Laurie Kabelle, experiments on the human brain.

When the flashbacks finally ended, the five of them all had to take a step, or more, back as their minds processed what had just taken place. After the connection was cut off, Alaura felt a wave of nausea, and she leaned on Warren for support. His hands circled around her shoulders as if that was the purpose they were made for.

"What was that?" Zac exclaimed as he blinked away the images that still flashed before his eyes.

"That's the power you got from that Victoria lady, with the red hair," Layla said.

"Yes, it is. Just like those people you saw, fought with, not all my powers are... natural to me. Those people were attacking the school because they thought that there was something here that had to do with our past."

"So wait, you've been a subject of human experimentation?" Layla asked as her brows knotted tightly on her forehead. She, who always promoted peace, couldn't believe the horror.

Alaura hesitated and Warren answered for her. "We don't know for sure. Alaura has no memory before she was six, and those, let's call them the Experimented, say that their memories of that time have also been erased and things are fuzzy for them. The only trait that connects them all together is the multiple, non-heretic, powers."

"And this Darien person thinks that Kabelle and Becker may have something to do with it?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, the one with memory manipulation… what's his name?" Warren asked Alaura.

"Casper?" Magenta suggested.

"Yeah, that one, said that he remembers Kabelle's name being said and his face also. They say it's because his power is memory manipulation that he remembers the most from those fuzzy memories. He's currently working to reverse his power and perhaps remember those suppressed memories."

"But what does this have to with Becker?"

"They are both world renowned psychologists," Ethan answered Zac's question. "I think that Becker also had a power, I don't know what it is though. I don't think Kabelle had a power."

"No, he did. He could see the future," Layla said. "But I don't know what Becker's power was either. I don't think he ever disclosed it to the public. We'll have to research to find out."

"This is so not fair. People can't be treated like this," Will said as he shook his head. "I should tell my dad this. He should know. He'll do something about this."

"No!" Alaura stopped quickly. "You can't, none of you can tell a soul about this, nothing about Kabelle, Becker, the Experimented, or the experiments. From what I see, there is someone out there killing off these scientists. It's impossible for Becker's murder to happen so soon after Kabelle's murder to be merely a coincidence."

"She's right. There are rumors that both scientists were involved in strange experiments and that they suddenly disappeared only to appear again, dead. There is definitely a hunter out there, and until we know more, no one else can know about this," Warren said.

"So what do we do now?"

"Research, delve, but be subtle. If you find anything you think might be a lead, tell the rest of the group. We'll think about this together. The whole world may think that we're still kids, but when we put our heads together we can be heroes."

"Like the time with Royal Pain. Oh, how we saved the day," Will said, leaning back with a soft smile.

Layla patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but keep your head in the game. Be extremely careful. We're not just being zapped into babies here. We might actually get killed this time."

Everyone let out a breath they all were holding. It's true. This time it was no game, it was for real, with serious dangers, matters of life and death. It was time to be adults.

"Be careful. Don't be overly ambitious. I don't know who is out there looking, but I know he or she is a monster," Alaura said.

Just then the warning bell sounded from the main school building.

"Class is starting," Warren said. "Let's go. Remember this conversation never happened."

* * *

**PS. One more thing! I know this sounds weird, but check out this video (especially if you love Disney and Pixar):**

** watch?v=xIYKulZIZfg&list=FLoXGdbY5TOlH2XdV8w5Ne8A&index=1&feature=plpp_video**

**This was created by two of my friends and I would really appreciate it if you guys give them a bit of support and just watch the video. :D**

**Thanks. Merry second day of December!**

**RueLin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**I finally finished my finals and breathing in the good air of freedom! And you all should too!**

**So enjoy this chapter as the murder investigations begin!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**And Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Love, RueLin**

* * *

Twelve

"Warren! Alaura!" Will called out from the parking lot with his hands in the air.

The two, one dark, tall, and handsome, and the other small and light, both turned toward Will who ran over from his bus leaving Layla jogging behind him.

"Dude, you could be nicer and wait for her," Warren pointed out.

Will made a strange face. "You're getting weirder and weirder."

"You want me to beat your face into your head this early in the morning, huh?" Warren closed into Will, and since he was taller, he was able to look down on Stronghold.

"Chill, man, it's okay, she's all for women's rights anyways and the whole equality thing."

"I think you should still be gentleman, nevertheless, Will," Alaura said with her calm sweet voice.

"Its okay, Alaura," Layla said as she caught up. "Boys will be boys. But don't you worry. Warren has always been more mature. Even when we were dating, he cared that I was using him for my own selfish reasons and talked some sense into me."

Realizing that her tongue had slipped, Layla sneaked a look at Warren and found murderous intention emanating from every pore of his body. Suddenly, everyone grew silent. It was only until Zac came up with Magenta and Ethan that the silence was broken.

"What's up, guys?" he said cheerfully, oblivious to the dense atmosphere.

"Right, uh," Will stuttered and pulled out the papers from his backpack. "Did you guys read the story?"

Alaura rose her hand as if she were in class, waiting for permission to speak. "I don't technically have an address."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Not important," Warren cut off. "I didn't know you read the papers. Don't you have a TV?"

"My dad broke our flat screen while playing pool."

"Isn't your pool table in the Secret Sanctum, in the basement?" Zac asked.

Will grimaced and thrust his finger in front of his mouth in a shushing motion. "You're not supposed to know," he whispered to Zac. "My dad kind of broke other things, like walls and our ceiling. My mom's pissed," he said with his regular voice.

"Anyways, you guys know that really famous scientist that wrote all those books relating to powers right? Like that, um… that _Psycheramortazia_ book on powers we have to read in class? Well, the author, Vann Hoy Burgaff was just killed in his apartment with his wife this weekend."

"You think this is a lead?" Warren crossed his arms.

"I don't know. It might. We'll have to look into it, but it's the next murder that involves famous scientists."

"Class ends early today, we'll at go the library and look," Layla suggested.

After school, the six of them were all huddled in front of a small library computer, with only Alaura sitting away since she couldn't see the contents of the web page.

"Carolyn Harper was married to Vann Burgaff, right? But she kept her maiden name," Layla read from the computer screen.

The librarian came over and cleared her throat loudly. "Please, use the computer one at a time. Or leave."

Now, ushered out of the library, Will suggested they all go home and research on their own computers.

"Good idea. This way, it'll be more effective."

"Will, how old was that article on the murder?" Alaura asked.

"Monday's. Why?"

"I'm just supposing, but perhaps we can go over to the scene and look around?" Alaura suggested, "Since I am of no help with researching."

"Good idea, you know the address right?"

"Yeah," Warren said, "it's not far from the park. Call us if you find out anything."

"Got it."

The group scattered as Warren and Alaura walked off toward the deceased couple's apartment on South Boulevard.

"So… you're suddenly so sneaky," Warren commented. "Don't tell me my dad's personality is rubbing off of you."

Alaura smiled brightly at the mention of her old friend.

"What?"

"You can call Baron your father so easily now. You've been avoiding the subject of him ever since, even if you are curious."

"Well, he is my dad. I have to be a little happy to meet him again. Plus, you didn't make him sound so bad. I mean what kind of prisoner goes back to his own cell after he escapes?"

"Perhaps he has something he can protect by going back."

In no time they were climbing the cold staircase of Burgaff's apartment building. There were only tenants of the building left over since the police had cleared the scene. There was caution tape strewn across the door of the apartment Burgaff and Harper had lived in.

With her powers, Alaura turned the knob with her mind and lifted an opening through the yellow caution tape for them to climb though and enter. She noticed the lock on the door was broken.

The living room, which was the first room they stepped into, was clean, except for the spattered blood stains on the carpet ad furniture. Warren walked through the kitchen and bedroom while Alaura surveyed the living room.

Breaking the absolute silence in the apartment was Warren's cell phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear, sure that Alaura could hear.

"Hello? Warren?" Will was on the other line.

"Yeah, Alaura's here with me. We're in the apartment."

"Okay, Layla and I found a police report. I don't know if it'll help."

"Shoot."

"Okay, Vann Burgaff, it says here," his speech was slow as he read from the internet page. "He was killed first on the bed. The autopsy says his head exploded."

Warren leaned over saw the massive blood stain all over the left side of the bed. The body had been moved and there was a large puddle on the carpet also. He started to feel nauseous, but swallowed the bile that had come up his throat.

"Then, Carolyn, the wife, they said that she struggled with the attacker and ran toward the living room. There should be partial foot prints that lead the way."

"Yeah, I see them," Warren said as he followed the small circles of blood."

"She ran to the shelf next to the TV and then the attacker stabled something sharp and thin through her throat and she fell against the coffee table."

"Okay." Warren followed the blood trail into the living room where Alaura was and saw the blood stain on the coffee table.

"That's all for now. I'll keep you posted. Wow, I feel like a real detective!"

Warren laughed, overcoming some of the nausea that remained. "Okay, but don't get a big head, superhero."

He heard Layla laugh on the other end and Warren closed his phone.

"Well, Muscle Boy just confirmed with me that the couple was both killed here. Did you find anything?"

"Shh," she said holding up her finger to her lips. "I'm scanning the whole building right no."

"You won't find anything. The police already cleaned everything up."

Alaura's head jerked toward the shelf that was covered with Carolyn Harper's bloody handprints. "Will said it was this shelf, right?" The picture frames placed on it were all knocked down and scattered.

"Yeah, it's the one with the TV." Warren walked over to her. "What is it?"

"I don't know yet."

Alaura opened the first drawer with the middle knuckles of her index and middle fingers. There were pencils and pens, envelopes and stamps all in a heap. "Don't you have the impression that she was trying to get to something here?"

Warren shrugged.

"She seemed awfully desperate to me. To run all the way from the bedroom to this drawer, rather than the door just a few feet away, while a murder is after you..." Alaura opened the rest of the drawers in the same fashion, preventing fingerprints from being left over. The drawers were filled with appliances all jumbled up from the impact Carolyn must have made when she rushed over.

"Do you think she was just not a tidy woman? Or did the killer go through these things?" Alaura continued her deduction.

"Well, the rest of the apartment looks rather organized, but the police could have done that."

Alaura opened the fifth drawer, second to the last which was the bloodiest. There was nothing in side of it, except for the wall paper that was lining the bottom.

Warren phone rang again.

"Yeah, Popsicle?

"Hey, I found out a little about the first victim. His dad was killed in an accident and Kabelle was pretty depressed. He recently claimed that he was involved in some special studies that dealt with the brain. He wasn't specific, and he only told his fans and students. Do you think this has to do with those mysterious experiments? I mean he was killed right after he opened his mouth about it, and he had denied that before."

"Sounds like it."

"Ethan," Alaura said, sending her voice into the receiver. "Can you find out what Carolyn's power was?"

"You mean the wife?"

"Yes."

"Sure, okay. Wait." Warren heard keyboard keys clicking rapidly. "Sorry, I was reading the article just a little while ago. Okay, found it. Let's see…. Her power was… invisibility? Like, not to make herself invisible, but she can make the things she touch or will invisible. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking for something. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll call you when I find out more."

"Thanks," Warren said and hung up. "So what did you find?"

He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Something the police, and the killer, could not." Alaura pointed to the bottom of the fifth drawer. "Do you see anything in there?"

"Nope. I'll bet my life you do though?"

"Ethan said invisibility, right? Well, invisibility is basically just camouflage. Carolyn's power was to change the reflection of light on an object and so that it matches its surroundings."

"And you're the master of hide-and-seek," Warren finished.

Alaura reached into the drawer and took out the stiff wallpaper lining, only to reveal another layer of it underneath. She held the piece of wallpaper up.

"What is it?"

"I think it's an envelope." She turned it around to reveal the yellow of a business sized envelope.

Warren reached out take the envelope from her, when suddenly Alaura closed the drawer and the glass doors to the balcony flew open. She stood up.

From the look on her face, Warren knew this was bad. Very, very bad. "What is it?"

Alaura clutched the envelope tightly against her chest. "Someone's coming," she whispered, her voice eerie with fear as she faced the door of the apartment.

At that moment, the room became so quiet Warren thought they must have stepped into the other world. And he could swear, in that deathly stillness, he could hear footsteps climbing up the metal staircase outside the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Hahaha! Yay! Congratulations! We all survived doomsday! See, it wasn't that bad at all.**

**So, to celebrate surviving our first catastrophe-fail and Christmas, here is the latter half of that cliffhanger.**

**Now all that's left is the zombie apocalypse which is scheduled for 2015. Ya'll get your hand guns and chainsaws ready.**

**Have a good one!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Thirteen

"We must hurry. There's someone coming up and it's not the police," Alaura said as she headed toward the balcony door that had slide opened.

"Who are they?" Warren quickly followed her and had the door shut with neither of them touching it.

"I don't know." Alaura made a frustrated face just before her knees gave out from under her Warren caught her, hooking her arm securely around her waist. "I can't control the power enough to figure it out. It's a woman though, and a man. I don't think they are allies."  
Warren steadied her with his hand. It was taxing her, using powers she weren't accustomed to.

"It's okay. Let's just get out of here. Can you fly us out of here?"

"I think so. Let me try."

Mustering Will's ability to fly, Alaura grabbed onto Warren as their feet floated above the stone balcony floor all the way up to the roof where the landed safely.

When their feet touched the ground, Alaura stumbled forward as Warren caught her. Her body felt sore, and she began to sweat as if she had just gone through an intense exercise course.

"I'm sorry," she panted between gulps of air. "This is all I can do for now. I suppose I need to practice more."

"That's okay, you did a lot already. I'll take it from here, so just hold on. We need to get out of here."

Wrapping her arm around Warren's waist and clutching the envelope tightly, she wobbled along with him to the edge of the apartment building. With all her abilities exhausted, Alaura had no clue as to how to leave the building.

"Hold on really rightly," Warren told her as he hooked his arm around her. "We're going to jump."

"What?"

But before she could do anything else, Warren had already kicked off the building, his legs shooting off a power burst of fire that propelled them to the next apartment building. They fell and rolled a little across the roof, scratched and bruised, but alive.

"That wasn't so bad," Warren said with a smile as he sat, his leather jacket covered in a layer of fine dust.

"You're mad!"

"That's what makes me me." Warren squinted as dust flew into his eyes.

There was someone standing on the roof of the building they had just jumped off of. He couldn't tell who it was, but she had long hair, the color similar to Alaura's, and she looked right over at them and Warren felt a shiver run down his back.

"Alaura." Warren tapped her shoulder. "Can you see who she is?"

Alaura didn't move. She didn't need to use much effort to see with her power, but everything else was depleted. She focused the sound waves on the singular erect object the roof. A woman, her hair whipped around her face, so it was hard to see the details, but Alaura could tell she wasn't happy.

"Yes," she answered. "But I don't know who she is. I can't tell."

Warren kept his eyes on the woman. She walked to the edge of the building where they leapt off from. She looked around.

"We have to go. She's coming for us." Warren dragged Alaura up from the ground. "Can you run?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then we're jumping again."

"Warren, there is no other tall building around us."

Warren looked behind them. She was right. They were on the last building of the apartment block. What's left of their rooftop escape is a twenty story drop onto South Boulevard and Birch Street.

_Shit_, he thought.

The other woman floated gently over and landed gently at the edge of the building as Warren and Alaura scrambled to the opposite side.

"Who the hell are you?" Warren yelled, standing between the woman and Alaura.

The woman pulled her long hair behind her ears and looked up at them with cold blue eyes. She looked extremely familiar to Warren, as if he had seen her face a million times, he just couldn't pinpoint exactly when and where.

"You don't need to know," she said in a voice that was as familiar as her face.

"Warren," Alaura said from behind him.

They had the same voice. Warren looked behind at Alaura with her eyes closed, and back at the woman with her eyes opened. They had the exact same face. It was like looking at a pair of twins. Her hair style was different and then sheer violence of her blue eyes startled Warren enough that he could not recognize her face at first.

"Who are you?"

She ignored his question and walked closer, holding up her hand ominously. Something told Warren it was impossible for him to fight her off, but his pride wouldn't let him just give up without a fight.

His arms flared up as flames licked up the sides of his leather jacket. He looked like a demon, dirty and angry. His appearance would have induced both fear and awe in the presence of his opponents, but this one he faced was not ordinary.

Her only reaction was to smirk with that beautiful face he had come to love. Her blue eyes glimmered with interest.

"Fool."

Instinctively, Warren lashed out his fist with a trail of fire following like a vicious tail. With a quick movement, the girl evaded and doubled back with an invisible force that flew out from her palm. Warren felt the impact before he saw the distortion her power made in the air. His chest felt as if a two ton stone that had been pushed against his back. He was thrust several steps back and it was only Alaura behind him, pushing back, that prevented him from taking a tumble off the roof.

Alaura used the little ounce of energy she had left and pushed back with the power newly attained. The two equal powers canceled out in a gentle poof of air against Warren. Taken by surprise that her magnificent force was exhausted so easily, the other woman stood, stunned.

Warren took his chance, even with his sight hazy, and retaliated with another flaming fist and made contact. Unlike, Darien, she wasn't fireproof and she fell to the ground as her clothes caught fire.

She screamed, losing her mind for just a second before recovering. She stood calmly again and Warren watched his fire go out without her moving a muscle.

"What is going on?" he asked no one in particular.

The woman was angry now, ready to kill. Her bloodlust was overpowering as she advanced towards them. There was something terrifying in her eyes that made him feel subdued. His muscles became weak and froze in place. Even breathing became difficult as his lungs felt like it was being constricted as it labored for air.

Suddenly, her gaze left him and his muscles relaxed and he felt his own will take over. She looked behind her, to the building they jumped from and Alaura heard faintly the voice of another man, strong, an alpha male.

"Don't kill her," he told the woman they faced.

_Her? Is he talking about me_, Alaura thought.

"What about the boy?"

"Do whatever you want with him. He'll only be an impediment."

The woman turned back and her eyes fell on Alaura. She didn't like how the power of her eyes had no affect on the blind girl. As one with the same face as her, she hated Alaura from the bottom of her cold black heart.

Her hands came up again at Warren, who was slowly recovering and Alaura felt murderous intent move from her to him.

It was as if time had stopped, everything seem to move so much slower. The change of direction from her to Warren, the shooting of power from her arm, Alaura panicked.

Amidst the chaos and turmoil, Alaura heard, "Jump!"

Without hesitation, she grabbed Warren's hand and threw them both off the side of the building. Just as she thought they would plunge to their deaths, she heard the flapping of large wings and the rustle of feathers. Before they touched the hard cement sidewalk, they fell on a heap of soft flesh and feathers.

Warren opened his eyes. They had landed on Leon's shape shifted form, a large hawk, as he flew away from the building leaving the woman behind looking up, seething. She threw another attack at Leon only to be deflected by a wall of water Darien had conjured up from the side of the road. He quickly ducked back into the shadows beneath the trees as Leon made his hasty escape.

Leon flew to Alaura's cabin, secluded in the forest behind the park, where the rest of the group waited for her. He landed in the clearing and Warren climbed down with Alaura in his arms.

Darien came over, concerned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, scratched and bruised here and there, but she's just fine. She fainted while we were in the air."

Darien speculated the boy standing before him, battered, tired, and in no condition to be worrying about another person. Warren made his way into the cabin and laid Alaura down on her bed and covered her up quickly. He put his fingers against her neck, just under her jaw, and felt her faintly beating pulse. Relief instantly washed over him as he crouched there, next to her bed holding her limp hand.

He heard footsteps at the door.

"I didn't know using her powers so much would affect her so much. She was barely able to stand, and still she protected me."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Victoria looked into the mind of the woman, her thoughts were heavily guarded, like she had been trained for it, but she underestimated us. That woman, she's dangerous, and Victoria thinks the only person that can equally match her is Alaura with her power to copy other powers."

Warren touched her white knuckles against his forehead and felt her cool skin. "She shouldn't have to go through this."He brought her hand down to his lips. "She should just live peacefully."

"You know that's impossible for her. The woman and whoever she was with will be back. These murders won't stop. Alaura will never escape. The only think she can do is face it. And hopefully… we'll have this over with soon."

Warren understood, the Experimented didn't like the position they stood at, and they too didn't like what was going on. They just wanted closure, and since he was dragged into this mess, he did to.

When Alaura woke up, Warren was sitting in her living room, asleep. He didn't snore, and she could only hear his breathing. _How long have I been sleeping_, she wondered. The last thing she remembered was falling, she didn't even remember how he came to be here, but she did remember Warren's arms gathering her up warmly as he held her. And she felt as if she were floating on clouds.

So, they had survived, she humored as she climbed out of bed. Her muscles ached and she felt hungry. It was daytime, and she could hear the birds' calls and the animals scurry across the forest floor. The little stream outside her cabin was laughing as it spilled over rocks and stones. Everything was peaceful, as if they were never an inch away from death's door the day before.

She walked to the opened window.

Warren woke up and saw her standing there with the sun in her face, she looked like an angel and he would have thought he had died in the middle of the night if it weren't for the throb he felt at his chest still.

She turned toward him and smiled like she normally does. "Good morning. Don't we have school today?"

He stood up and ignored her question. "Are you okay? Should you be standing right now? Do you need anything? Does anything hurt?"

Her smiled spread even wider and she laughed like her trickling stream. "Oh, Warren, you remind me of a mother hen. I'm fine, a little sore here and there, but I'm not in any pain." She touched his cheek as he came near. "Are you alright? You endured more than I had. You must have been in a great deal of pain. I am so sorry."

"Don't be." He cupped the hand that at his cheek. "Apparently, Victoria also has the power to heal and she fixed us up. I'm good."

"That's good." She turned toward the outside again. "That's good."

They both looked out the window. He didn't know what she saw, but he hoped it was very close to what he felt.

"I have decided," she said. "I can't let this go on any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want any more people getting hurt, because of this farce. I'm going to do what we can to stop this." She turned toward him. "Will you help me?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair with his large calloused hand. "Of course, you don't have to ask." _I would go anywhere if only with you_, he thought.

"Count us in too!" Will Stronghold yelled from outside the cabin with his friends following close by.

"Sorry for intruding," Layla said as she waved. "Warren said you guys found something and told us where you live. We all decided to drop by afterschool to check it out."

"Cool place you got," Zac commented. "Is this private property? Are we allowed to be here?"

"I think we're fine. I've been living here for ten years and no one has come here at all, except for Warren, the others, and you guys." She had purposely left out Baron and the old woman she called Nana.

"The others? You mean the Experimented?"

"They were here just yesterday," Warren informed them. "They saved us."

"From what?"

"Long story, I'll explain later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**I hope you've all had a very pleasant new year. 2012 is behind, and 2013 ahead (I only wish I had Gandalf's voice when saying that).**

**Enjoy this new addition to the story!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Fourteen

"So… this is all you guys got?" Will held up the stiff piece of wallpaper Alaura and Warren had collected from Burgaff and Harper's apartment. "Is it, like, a special piece of striped wallpaper?"

"Turn it around, Muscle Boy," Warren told him as he took a seat on the carved out bench next to Alaura.

Will turned it over. "Oh, it's not wallpaper."

"Open it!" Layla shouted, causing Will to jump in surprise. "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited right now. It's just that, this may be our first clue."

Will quickly unwound the string holding own the flap. He slipped his hand in and took out a pile of documents. He set the papers down on Alaura's dining table which was taken out and placed over the fire pit. Layla put little stones the papers to keep the wind from blow it away.

They each picked up a piece to analyze.

"Can any of you make out what any of this means?" Zac asked, clueless.

"I think they are the exam reports, but there is so much jargon and code, I can't make out what it says." Laya picked up another piece.

"Can we join you, kids?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind.

Will and his gang all turned to face the intruders, ready to fight.

"Woah," Darien said, holding his hand out, palms down. "We come in peace."

Will broke out of his defensive stance and pointed a finger at Leon. "Hey, I remember you. I fought you once. You guys are the ones that attacked the school."

"Bingo! Smart kid." Darien held out a hand. "Name's Darien, it's nice to finally mean you, Will Stronghold."

"You know my name?" Will asked as he shook Darien's hand with a unbelieving smile.

Darien shrugged. "There isn't much I don't know with Victoria." He gestured towards her. "This big fella's named Leon, one to his right is Alonzo. The other to my left is Casper."

"Glad to see you again. Thanks for the help yesterday."

"No problem, Alaura. Always glad to help. So, what do we have here?"

"Something we found while at the victims' apartments," Warren said.

"Right." Darien picked up a piece and stared at it for three seconds. "Well, I can't make out a single thing on this. I hope you kids have got better sources."

"Oh dear, where are my manners," Alaura scolded herself. "Darien, Leon, Victoria, Alonzo, Casper, this is Will, Layla, Zac, Magenta, and Ethan."

The kids waved lamely at the new comers while they just stared back.

"I think I might know what's going on here," Ethan said as he looked back and forth between two pieces of paper.

"What do you have, Popsicle?"

"Well, I can't be sure, because there are seriously a lot of coded phrases in these reports, but I think they were experimenting on the human brain."

"Can you tell what kind of experiments?" Darien asked, his tone suddenly darkened.

"Hold on." Ethan held up a finger as he analyzed the difficult text. "Something about the frontal lobe… oh my god, I think they were trying to figure out how powers are manifested."

"What do you mean?"

"Here," he said holding up a piece. "This is a scan of a special part of the brain only people with powers have. It's what controls our powers. Most of the time its heretic, but sometimes a person with neither parents having a power may be born with this part of the brain. If they are doing experiments with this then it can only mean that they were trying to give powers to normal humans. Have any of you had powers before the experiments?"

"I have always been able to see the future of things I touch," Alonzo said. "I'm not quite sure when I developed my other power.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've always been a punk kid from Jersey," Darien said. "But just like Alonzo, I'm not sure when I started to have these powers. Our memories where all manipulated at some point. Sometimes the past mixes together."

"So they were trying to do that. It would also explain the multiple powers that Alaura has. I mean, the simple power of being able to copy other powers, it's magnificent."

"You're really good with all this neurology stuff, Popsicle," Darien complemented, adopting Warren's use of Ethan's nickname.

"Yeah, well my power doesn't really contribute to Heroics and its rather useless to use as a villain. So, when I took a neurotics class my sophomore year, I instantly liked it, So I thought I might as well study it more and be a scientist in the future, this way at least I can do something for other heroes."

"Just don't become an evil scientist," Darien warned.

"Hey, look." Magenta held up an old picture.

"They're all scientists," Layla observed from the look of the people standing in a row all wearing white lab coats.

Warren pointed at one of the people in the picture. "That looks like Kabelle."

"You're right. And those two look like Burgaff and Harper."

Magenta turned the picture around and read the small text on written on the back. "They are. I think these are the scientists that worked together. Douglass Becker is listed here also."

"Who else is there?"

"Well, two of the other names are smudged, but I can make out another name, Jane Truitte."

"I've read about her," Ethan said. "She's not a big time scientist like Becker and Kabelle, but she's competent. I think she should be quite young when she took part in these experiments. She retired when she was only thirty."

"That's really young. Wait. All these scientists, they all disappeared and haven't been heard of until their murders. Can we find out when that is?"'

"Ha! Luckily, I got my dad get get us a data plan." Zac whipped out his new smart phone.

"We all have that," Magenta pointed.

"Yeah, even I have a data plan," Darien said.

"If it's any consolation, I don't," Alaura said.

"Whatever, let me just search up Jane Truitte." Zac tapped way busily on his phone. "Okay, is currently forty-one, and she retired when she's thirty, then that means she retired in 1997."

"Okay, now look up when the rest of them disappeared."

After a minute of looking Zac answered, "All around the same time. It looks like Truitte was first to jump ship."

"Well, she was the youngest one."

"Hey, this picture was taken just a little before they broke up," Victoria said as the picture made its way over to her. "It was taken in the winter of 96."

"So they took a commemorative picture and then broke up?"

"Or did something happen that made them break up?"

"Right now, I don't think any of these questions are important. Burgaff and Harper were just murdered a few days ago. The killer will strike again, and I'm guessing that Jane Truitte is on his list. i think we should warn about this," Alaura said.

Darien stood up. "What are you talking about, Alaura? You want to save her life? After all that she has done to you?"

"I know how you all feel, Darien, I do, trust me. But more than revenge, I want to know what really happened. If the killer goes and kills off all the witnesses, how are we ever going to get all the answers. Finding Truitte means more than just saving her life, it means unanswered questions can finally be revealed. And, I just don't want any more death after all that has happened."

"She's right," Alonzo said gruffly. "Too much evil has already happened."

Darien looked around his group, then at the kids, then at Warren and back to Alaura. There was determination in their eyes that he couldn't overcome with even the most persuasive words. "Fine, have your way. But we're having no part in this rescue mission. Let's go."

The Experimented all turned to follow their leader.

"Tell me how it goes," Leon said as he turned to wave good bye.

The group of kids turned back and huddled around the table after the Experimented left.

"So, how exactly are we going to find Jane Truitte? Just like the rest of the dead scientists, she went into hiding," Layla pointed out.

"Wait, give me that picture," Zac exclaimed all of a sudden and snatched the picture out of Magenta's hand.

"What? What is it? Do you know something?" Will hit the table in his excitement and a loud creaking sound of wood could be heard.

Alaura quickly put her hands on the table. "Will, please! Don't break my table."

"Oh, sorry." He removed his fists from the old wood. "So what do you have?"

"This lady... I know this lady."

"Yes, Glow stick, we've already covered the point that she's one of the scientists," Warren said, annoyed.

"No, no, I know this lady. She lives on my cul-de-sac."

All but Alaura's eyes turned large. "Really?"

"Yeah, 146 Corner Avenue."

"Well, what a coincidence?" Layla smiled at their good fortune.

"She's really cranky."

Ignoring Zac's statement, Warren continued. "When do you think we should go pay her a visit?"

They all took a moment to think.

"I think its best under the cover of nightfall, or at least a little before sunset, since the killer likes to strike in the middle of the night," Ethan said.

"Good idea. Let's all meet at Zac's house at five," Will said. "Oh and, this is your homework for today." He handed some papers to Warren.

"Thanks."

The hours quickly flew by, homework was finished, and the seven of them were all standing at Jane Truitte's door. Zac gulped and turned to the others stiffly.

"Are you guys really sure you want to do this. From my memory as a kid, she was not a nice lady."

"Just knock," Magenta ordered.

He turned back around in the same manner and rapped his knuckles against the hard mahogany door. There was no answer. He turned back around only be to ushered back by the others and pressed the bell. A strange clanging sounded before they heard footsteps rampage down a flight of stairs.

"I'm tell you, if you are girl scouts or if you're selling something, I am not interested."Jane Truitte opened her door. She saw the kids standing at her door and her sour face managed to become even more sour. "You're that glowing kid, and you brought your friends," she said with a harrumph. "What do you want? Go away! I'm busy!"

She slipped back through the tiny crack of opening, but Will put his hand against the door and stopped her.

"Look, Ms. Truitte we just want to talk," Zac said, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"I don't want to talk to you brats. Now scram!"

"Jane Truitte," Alaura said as she stepped out from behind Warren and made her way to the door. Her presence demanded the woman's attention.

Jane gaped as she recognized Alaura's face. Even though she had matured, there was one unmistakable, undeniable, trait the girl, who now stood before her shared with the young six year old girl that was strapped to an experiment table. Her eyes were closed.

"You," Jane hissed out with her breath. She looked around the empty neighborhood and grabbed Alaura by the arm and dragged her in. "If the rest of you want to come in, I don't mind. Just make sure no one sees you."

The rest of them scurried in quickly with Warren moving the fastest. He was by Alaura's side again in a heartbeat. Once the door closed, Jane engaged a long row of locks. All the shades and binds were closed so that not an inch of sunlight was let in. Jane had only lit dim lamp lights on as she made her way into a dark study. There was a large monitor with several camera screens of the perimeter of the house flashing every few seconds. Jane had her house in complete lockdown.

There were suitcases placed neatly at the side of the dark room and an airplane ticket and passport on the desk.

"What do you want to talk about? I don't have much time," she said as she sat down on her chair.

"We've come to warn you," Alaura answered her.

"If it's about the killer, then I know about that already. It's also the reason I'm short on time. I have a plane to catch. If that's all you want, then go." Jane started to get out of her seat.

"Aren't you even remotely curious of why I'm here," Alaura said with a commanding voice.

Jane looked at Alaura's face, since she couldn't look in her eyes, and saw something powerful in the girl's face. No longer was she the helpless child. She's older now and much more powerful. Jane sighed and sat back down.

"Okay, I am a little curious why you are here. After all that you've been through, I didn't think you would want to see any of us ever again."

"I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The other…subjects have also had their memories erased," Warren filled in. He couldn't stand just being their without saying anything.

Jane took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose as the haunting memories returned. "Yes, I did manipulate memories, but I never had the chance to manipulate yours. You were our last subject, and then when the lab was breached by that villain with incision power we all fled."

Warren narrowed his eyes at her description of the villain.

"We left everything behind. By then the other subjects' memories had already been manipulated. I didn't have the time to erase yours since the entire lab was set to self-destruct."

"So you just left us all there to die?"

Jane leaned back against her chair and sighted again. After the chaos and destruction, she came to regret everything she had ever done those three years as a partner in what she believed would be the next step for Heroics. To create powers in normal humans. What a dream they all had! She just didn't expect spending the next eleven years hiding from it. And now someone was plucking her former associates off the streets, in their own homes, one by one.

She opened her eyes again and leaned forward. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you and the rest of the subjects, I truly am. I regretted everything I did." She got out of her seat and went to a large painting on the wall. She pressed a secret button built in the frame and part of the painting eased back into the wall and slide to the side. Inside was a safety deposit box. Jane quickly punched in the pass code. She took out another file, like the one Alaura and Warren had found in Harper and Burgaff's apartment, except without the wallpaper side, and handed it to Alaura. "Here, this isn't much, but it's a record of the experiments that I did. It's only a fraction of the entire thing, but it should prove to be helpful. I hope this will atone for just a little of the sins I committed."

Alaura took the file silently.

"In this picture," Layla said, taking out the old picture. "There are names written on the back, two of them are smudged and there's a face that can't be made out because of a crease. Can you tell us who these last two people are?"

Jane didn't even bother to look. She had a copy of her own, one that she had burned years ago, but the faces and names were as clear to her as yesterday. She shook her head. "You'll be able to get what you need from my file. No more is coming from me. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to go."

In her sensible heels, Jane quickly slipped on her jacket and stuck her ticket and passport in the inner pocket. She grabbed her suitcase and carry-on, refusing assistance from Will when he offered.

"Goodbye children," she said as she opened her sliding glass door leading to her backyard. It was already night outside and the stars twinkled in the sky. "I wish you luck. Alaura, I hope you find what you're looking for and please… I am very sorry." With that, she slipped soundlessly into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Four days later, Jane Truitte's body was found in Lake Tomahow, just north of the city. Locals spotted her body when a group with their families went up the lake to fish. Autopsy suggest, though, that she had been dead for four days and that her body was more than likely dumped in the lake after she was murdered.

"Could she have been killed right after we met with her?" Ethan suggested.

Warren and Alaura tensed at the thought while the other only just shivered.

"Could the killer have seen us with her? He could be after us," Zac exclaimed with his best attempt at a whisper.

Warren shook his head. His brows were furrowed. "I don't' think so. If he had, he would have gotten us by then.

He doesn't seem as if he lacks the ability to track down a few kids. Truitte was ready to run. She probably had buried every paper trail imaginable, easier for her with her powers. And still the killer got to her. The killer probably didn't see us." Or at least he hoped so.

"So, what now?" Will asked.

The information that Truitte had given them proved to be a little help. More or less the same thing that Harper's envelope contained: experiment reports and results only that the difference was that Truitte had written these.

Truitte worked on the brain rather than Harper who had worked with the actual abilities of the powers. In her reports, she had broken down the special part of the brain that controlled the powers, all the day down the molecule. But it was all Greek to the kids. Ethan attempted at understanding her studies, but he only got a little further than the rest.

"There goes another brilliant scientist," he commented. "I'm not saying that she was a good person for using humans as test subjects, but I think she understood more than even Professor Medula on this matter."

Alaura spotted something among the papers spread out all over her dining table. Since she wasn't of much help with the reading portion of the investigation, she hung back and listened to the conversations they had. When one of them had a clue she would tap into their head, there were more than a few distracting thoughts though. But she never touched Warren's thoughts, thought she had to admit it was tempting.

She walked to the group huddled together around the table from her bed where she had retrieved when they all came over after school.

Even though she moved as silently as a ghost and said nothing that would give her away, Warren looked up from his reading at her. "What is it?"

"I think I found something?"

He moved out of the way as she came to the table. She rummaged through the papers until she came upon a piece smaller and older than the rest. One side looked as if had been ripped out of a spiral bound book and Jane's hand writing was scratched all over it.

"It's a journal entry," Alaura said.

"I thought she burned everything personal about the experiments."

"That's what she thought in her head. She burned the picture, but I suppose she forgot about this. Warren, read it for me." She handed him the paper.

"March 16," Warren read. "There's no year written. My chance has come. This is the opportunity of the life time, and who would have thought, right out of school. Everything I have worked for is finally paying off, the pieces coming together. Hansen was the one who told me. He came up to me at lunch and said that Douglass Becker wanted to recruit him for a special project he was working on with a few other big names of the field. I couldn't believe my ears when he told me. Douglass Becker! He continued to say that he had suggested to Becker that I would be a good candidate as well, and Becker accepted! We're meeting with the rest of the scientists tomorrow. This is so exciting. I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight.

"March 17. This is a dream. It has to be. It's too good to be true. We met with Becker first. He told us the project was a on a need-to-know basis and he wanted to make sure that we needed to know. After a thirty chat we were in! He led us to the lab and it was just too amazing to be described in words. There, we meet the rest of the team: Laurie Kabelle, Vann Hoy Burgaff, his wife, Carolyn Harper, and Sandra Powers. Hansen and I will be the youngest scientists working on this project-"

"Wait! Did she say Sandra Powers?" Layla exclaimed, interrupting Warren's reading. "That's Principle Powers! She was in on the experiments also?"

The kids all froze and looked at each other, could the one person in charge of their education really have such a twisted past?

Alaura broke the silence with her soft tone, even though she had to be most affected by the discovery. "She needs to be warned."

Remaining silent, they all looked at Alaura.

"Alaura," Warren said softly, "I'm sure Principle Powers knows that her life's in danger."

"Still, I cannot stand being unable to do anything."

"No, it's too dangerous." He begged her silently to just stay and do nothing. To remain in a safe place forever.  
She faced him with a look that he was sure, if he could see her eyes, would have him dropping on the ground in surrender. "I must, and I am going to do this, alone if no one else goes with me."

"No," he shot back. "I'm going with you. You're my responsibility, and I'm going to go with you."

"Fine then," she said softly as if to reprimand him. "We'll go tonight, to her home. This can't wait until morning."

"I agree," Will said standing up from his chair. "We'll come too.

Warren turned toward him, pulling his gaze off of Alaura. "No. Principle Powers is one of the most influential people in America. If she knew you guys also know about this, she may just lock all of us away."

"What about you?"

"I'm…." Warren thought before completing his sentence. "She already knows that I'll be involved when she put me in charge of Alaura. Actually, this may be the reason she made that decision."

Will exhaled from his nose and said, "Okay. I'm just saying, if this does get too dangerous I'll have to tell my dad about it. Actually, I won't be surprised if my mom and dad have already been recruited on the team to figure this out. So we'll all have to be even more careful with authorities."

Every one nodded in unison.

When night came, Warren took Alaura to Principle Power's house. They looked around before knocking on the door. She lived in a good neighborhood and most people were just returning home from work then. So far there was no sign of the killer or anyone suspicious.

Warren rapped his knuckles on the mahogany door. In a few second they heard the clicking of heels approach. Principle Powers opened up the door.

"Mr. Peace, Miss Decem, I wasn't expecting you," she said, her voice guarded. "What brings you two here so late at night?"

"We have something to say. May we come in?" Warren said with a dark tone.

Two loud, hammering heart beats thumped in Sandra's chest. She looked around the same way Warren and Alaura had and waved at a passing neighbor before ushering the two in.

"Come in quickly," she said and locked the door firmly behind them

Warren gazed up at the high ceiling foyer. The woman lived in a palace! Her floors were of marble tile polished to the point where he could see his own reflection. The staircase, or rather two stair cases, wound up to the second story in luscious red carpet.

"I presume that you two have come to tell me about the recent killings," Sandra said as she strolled through her foyer and into her living room where she sat down on an overstuffed velvet sofa. "If you are then, I have just one thing to say, 'don't worry about it.' The officials have notified me that everything is under control."

"I'm sure they have."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, feeling just a bit offended by his tone.

Before Warren could say anything else that would exacerbate the situation Alaura spoke up. "Principle Powers," Alaura said and the other woman tensed up.

Surprising, Warren thought, he had never seen his principle so stiff before.

"Is there something you are hiding?" Alaura asked softly.

She kept her face on Sandra until the older woman looked away. "I have only one thing to say, and that is that I have regretted everything I have ever done ten years ago. And I still regret so now. The only way I have come to terms with this guilt is by that school. To raise and educate the next generation in the proper ways things should be done."

An uncomfortable silence flooded the room to the point where Warren held his breath, afraid to breathe. Alaura sighed and broke the silence.

"Please," Alaura all but whispered, "if you have any information you can offer, we would like to know about it."

Sandra uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her side. "You're going to pursue this?"

"Yes, Warren and I, along with those that attacked the school, are investigating. Our wish is to get the bottom and figure out what was done to us."

Sandra didn't say anything, but only exhaled from her nose. "I can't let you do that."

"But—"

Before lettering Alaura finished her sentence, Sandra snapped her fingers. Men wearing suits and ties came out, their faces stoic and mean. They came toward Alaura and grabbed her hands, cuffing her with a special type of metal that suppressed her powers.

"Hey!" Warren lunged at one, but he was pulled back by another. "Get your hands off of her."

"I'm sorry, Alaura, but I cannot allow you to take this risk. Escort Mr. Peace off the premise," she ordered the guards. "And Warren, if you want what's best for Alaura then don't come back and stop looking." She turned her back and left as the men dragged Alaura away after her.

Pulling and kicking at the guards that held him, Warren reached for Alaura who had retaliated so much they had lifted her off her feet so that her dainty shoes kicked the air.

"No! Let me go!" Warren screamed at the two strong men as they pulled him towards the door and threw him out onto the empty street.

"Go home, boy!" they told him and locked the door behind.

The guards sat Alaura down onto a chair and stood close next to her. Her hair was a mess and her wrists were smarting against the metal cuffs. Sandra sat before her behind her grand desk.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I merely want to keep you safe, and safe is what you'll be here in my house. The school and government is protecting me from whatever is out there killing off the others. You'll be safe here too."

"What about the others, my comrades."

"What they do is up to them. They are none of my concern."

"But they were also experimental subjects just like me."

Sandra sighed loudly and lifted her hand to her temple. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but I'm going to because I think it'll help you understand the situation you are in more, and perhaps you'll make the right decision."

She paused and tapped the desk three times. "You're aware of these murders," she reminded herself more than she was asking Alaura. "And you believe they are connected to you and the others, and you are right. Our research and the experiments we did, most of us believed that we were helping out humanity, by putting more heroes in the streets... But there was one of us who didn't believe. He was young and he was ambitions, but more importantly he had a Hitler-mindset."

"To create the superior race," Alaura finished.

Sandra nodded. "Exactly, he believes that you are the first of his superior race. I'm not sure, but I believe he's been searching for you these past ten years. Hiding you in that little cottage was a brilliant idea; you leave absolutely no paper trail behind you. You were absolutely safe."

Safe, but alone, Alaura thought and dropped her head. "May I know his name?"

"I will not tell you."

"But-"

Sandra held up a hand. "I will not tell you only on the bases that I believe you will look for him, and I will prevent your meeting no matter what."

Silently, Alaura probed into Sandra's mind only to be blocked.

_Don't try_, Sandra said through the telepathic connection. "It's not going to work," she said physically. "For the time being you'll be staying here. I'll have everything prepared for your comfort and you will continue your studies here as well. You are not allowed to take one step out of this house. Consider this house arrest as your first grounding. Show Alaura to her room," she told the men that stood at the door.

The tall men came to her and ushered her out the room, this time much gentler since she was much more willing to cooperate. She followed them out of the room.

"Can I at least call my friends?" Her voice held a threat of anxiety that she tried to hide. She finally made some friends that she cared for and that cared for her. How will she go on without hearing Warren's deep, soft voice of velvet?

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. I will notify your friends and teachers on the next school day that you will not be attending school for the moment. For now, just rest."

Lingering her face just slightly tilted in Sandra's direction with her back towards her, Alaura looked absolutely heartbroken, but Sandra swallowed her guilt when the girl turned her face away and continued down into the living room with the guards

_This is for her own good_, Sandra reminded herself. _For her own good._

The next day, Monday, telling Warren Peace about Alaura seemed more difficult that anything Sandra had ever done before. She realized from the way the two teens acted around each other that they had a strong bond that seemed to have formed from nowhere at all. It was more than obvious Warren was protective of Alaura, and she had the same faith in him as he did in her.

When the boy walked into her office, there was already a permanent scowl on his face. She was sure if she had been anyone else, he would have ripped her head right off her shoulders. But he knew she had Alaura in her grasps and remained calm, or at least appeared to be. He didn't say a word and breathed slowly. When she had finished he asked only one question

"When can I see her?"

"I'm afraid you can't for now. It's in her best interest that none of you try to pursue this case. Let the authorities handle it. If you have no further questions, then you are dismissed."

Without another word, Warren stalked out the office, his boots thumping softly, concealing all his explosive emotions.

He didn't go to class, even though he knew Alaura would have frowned at him and he wouldn't have been able to bear that face of hers. But she wasn't here anyways, so it didn't matter much. He drove off the school and straight to the park where he parked his car in a screeching halt. Slamming his door shut, he walked briskly to her little cottage. It looked exactly the same as it did when they had left it last, but he couldn't help feeling that something vital was missing. She was missing, and it just wasn't the same.

He went into her cabin and sat on her bed, felt her firm mattress beneath him, smelled the wood and pine, scents of the forest that she carried with her.

This was it. Their investigation had come to a premature end. There were no more leads, except for a first name—Hansen—and God knows how many guys are named "Hansen" out in the world. There was nothing he could but to wait this out. How long would that take? How much longer until he can see Alaura again and hear her laugh? Too long, he decided, so he was going to do something about it.

There must be someone else out there that know something. Someone that knew about Alaura's past that could fill in the blanks. Her old caretaker, Nana, but she had already passed away.

Warren fell backwards on her bed. He closed his eyes and thought hard.

There was someone. Warren bolted upright. He remembered Jane's Truitte's description of the villain that had attacked their laboratory ten years was only one person Warren knew of with incision, the power to cut through any material no matter how dense or thick as well as the power of fire. His father, Baron Battle. He had been there when Alaura was only a child. He might also have been the one that had saved her as well. If there was anyone that could supply answers, it would be him.

But how was Warren going to meet with Baron. Meeting with someone sentenced with a triple life sentence in solitary can't be considered a walk-in. He needed to do something outrageous, to commit a crime that would deny him juvenile and send him right to prison, and then to get him out without hurting his reputation. He needed a team, and he had the perfect group of people in mind.

He stood up and opened Alaura's cabinet where she had hid the cell phone. He flipped open the phone, turned it on, and dialed the only number listed in its contacts.

"Darien, it's me. Yeah, this about Alaura. No, no, she's fine. Hey, listen, I need a favor."

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**Ooh, the tension's on! What is Warren thinking?! Getting himself into trouble like that.**

**Leave a guess of how this dilemma might turn out in the review box below! :P**

**Love,**

**RueLin**


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

The police had his hands cuffed behind his back and they had threw a dark blanket over his head hiding his identity from the montage of reporters and cameras flashing as they walked him down the steps before the bank. The cuffs were one of many stainless steel shackles and the blanket was a regular cotton weave, nothing special, nothing that could keep his flames under control, but he didn't retaliate. This was where he wanted to be. It was all according to plan.

A week ago Warren had never thought this would have happened. He had wished for only peace, no big commotion like what was happening right now. But he had no other choice. This was the only way for him to meet his father without raising any suspicion, a twisted way of getting what he wanted while keeping a low-profile.

The trial was short. His grandmother, mother, and sisters were all in the stands holding each other with tissues in each of their hands. He could feel their killing intent even as they suffered the shame and disappointment, so he didn't look. No one took pity on him in the court. It was expected; he, the son of a super villain, will only end up as a super villain, even if this was all an act.

It was a simple plan really. Darien and his posse along with Warren dressed up in black ski masks as they set up a bank to look as if it had been robbed from. None of them, though, took a penny from the safe. It was determined that stealing was beneath them.

Darien and the rest were standing at the back of the courtroom looking absolutely comfortable in a setting that they weren't use to. _Impressive_, Warren thought.

Casper and Victoria's eyes were closed as the concentrated their powers on the multitude of people. While Casper worked to manipulate the memories of the witnesses that were there at all three "robberies" Victoria subtly influenced the judge's and juries' decisions.

Within the hour the verdict was declared and the gavel slammed its based as the judge closed the case. Warren got what he wanted, a one-way trip to solitary in the same prison Baron was held in. The police came forward and led him out of the courthouse. He spent the next in a local prison cell and waited for them to send him straight to the Newjet Black Metal Prison the following day.

As the bus pulled to a shrieking stop at the tall grey walls and gates, Warren felt his heart sink to the bottom of his bowels. He had stayed perfectly calm until now, imitating Alaura's calm face and movements, but he wasn't so sure he could keep up the façade.

"Come on, Peace," the police that was assigned to escort him hollered, "get on out of here and welcome home."

Looking fierce, Warren gulped down his fear and stepped off the bus. He was led through cold hails light up with florescent lights that blinked and flickered eerily. He met with the warden in his strict, civilized office just before he was pushed out into the cell room.

He and two guards walked down the rows of cells housing large men with foul odor. He recognized a few faces from TV but averted his eyes quickly. Instinct told him that his only chance of surviving in this place was to look intimidating at all times. And so he threw a scowl on his face bravely looked at his inmates.

The guard to his left shoved at his head.

"Don't look around, boy. This isn't where you'll be staying." They walked until they reached large black metal doors that held true to its name. "This is where you'll be staying."

The other guard tapped in the security code and scanned his eye, and then his thumb print. The giant doors opened with a gasping exhaust sound. Warren was dragged forward and through a couple more security systems before they took him to a wide room that looked more like an insane asylum rather than a high-tech prison.

They brought him to a room at the end of the hall, and Warren was barely able to get a peek of his dad sitting in the room across and to the right of his. The guards shoved him into the padded room and he stumbled onto the ground. Before he could get back on his feet, one of the prison guards unlocked the cuffs that kept his hands bound behind his back.

"Enjoy your life kid." And they closed the door shut with a loud bang as the lock clicked into place.

Warren got up, rubbed at his smarting wrists where the cuffs were bound so tight they left hideous red marks behind, and assessed his new room. It was padded from top to bottom, even the ground was padded. There was a cot that didn't look inviting and absolutely nothing else, save a small window that looked out into the hall.

_So this is solitary_, he thought. They were going to bore the living life out of him.

With nothing else to do, Warren sat on his padded cot. If he remembered correctly, he was brought into the facility at around two in the afternoon.

"This is going to take a while," he said to himself.

In his mind he started to strategize a plan to get out of his cell. He doubted they would be given the time to roam around with other inmates in solitary. He needed to talk to Baron, but leaving his padded, sound-proof box was proving to be a little difficult. He didn't need to try; he knew the cell was most likely power-proof also.

He didn't need to think for too long, he realized quickly. It was ten at night-he could tell by the changes in guards as they switched every two hours or so—and he heard a strange clicking at his door.

Bothered by it he looked up from his cot as his door slide opened. Baron walked in quickly during the short period the guards left to clock out and the new ones came in to take over.

"What? How did you get out of your cell? I've been trying to figure that out for the past eight hours. Or at least I think eight hours has past."

Ignoring Warren's questions, Baron kept a leering gaze on his son. Though Warren didn't know the man very well, he could tell by the shiver that ran down his spine that he was in major trouble.

"What the hell did you do, Warren?" Baron raised his voice, confident in the sound-proof cell. He raised his hand clutched in a whitening fist and was ready to plunge it into Warren's face when Warren held up his hands in surrender.

"I swear I have a plan!"

"What?"

"A plan. I have one."

He lowered his hand. "What are you talking about? You are in here because you did something criminal."

"Not exactly, but it sure did look like it." Since his uniform didn't have pockets, Warren casually placed his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about? Tell me Warren!" Baron pointed an intimidating finger at Warren's nose.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll tell you everything." His tone became serious, which surprised Baron. "It's Alaura."

"What's happened to her?" A cold, bleak energy flashed through Baron as he prepared himself for the worst.

"I don't know how much you've heard, but all those scientists that did experiments on her were killed. Well, most of them."

Baron swallowed a hard lump. "How did you guys find out about that?"

"It's a long story—"

"Then make it short." Baron crouched down and sat on Warren's cot since he didn't think his legs would be able to hold him up.

"Right after I found out about you and Alaura these people attacked our school. They claim to be experimental subjects after revenge. They recognized Alaura as one of them. Then Kabelle, one of the scientists, was murdered and we investigated and one thing followed another. Someone's after her. Principle Powers found out and put Alaura under house arrest in her own home to protect Alaura. It's been about a week since I've seen her."

Baron let out a long sigh as he absorbed the information. "So what are you here for?"

"I need information. Our last lead was Principle Powers, but she refused to give us any information. We're stuck, hit a dead end. Then I remembered you. You were there when Alaura was a child, right? You know something! You're protecting her also, there would be no other reason you are in here! I need you to tell me what happened, a name, anything."

Baron propped his elbows on his knees and his temples to his fingers as he contemplated with a stern face. The posture he assumed made Warren realize how similar they were. Both were loyal to a fault, honest when people thought they had been calculating, and protective over the same girl. He was more like his father than he had thought. A sort of calming warmth entered his body and he relaxed just a little, knowing that he had a powerful ally.

Baron exhaled again and put his lips to his white knuckles. "You should know, although Alaura wouldn't like this if she knew."

"You know something?"

"I know something? No, I know everything. I might not know the details about the experiments those bastards did on her on those other poor souls, but I know everything about her." He hesitated and scratched his chin. "Um, about thirty years ago, when I was about thirteen, fourteen maybe, I knew this girl. We lived in the same neighborhood and were childhood friends. She was a beautiful girl with a great personality and a brilliant smile. She was a couple years younger and I had a crush on her."

"Wait." Warren held up a hand, confused. "What does this have to do with anything we just talked about?"

"Just listen. To understand you need to hear the story from the beginning. Anyways, her name was…. Alaura Areden." Baron paused, bit his lip as memories flooded back. He shook his head at all the things that shouldn't have happened.

"Both her parents had powers; so naturally, she had powers also, even though they were all different powers-it happens sometimes-children develop their own powers different from their parents'.

"But she didn't want to be a hero or a sidekick. She didn't really care about the heroes' world and wanted to live a simple life. I didn't. I wanted to be a hero, even if it was only for her, and went away for school to Sky High while she stayed behind to attend the local high school.

"We lived a bit far away, and at that time there were dorms where I stayed. I would come back every summer and spend time with her like when we were kids. But I realized she got a little more distant every year and she didn't seem comfortable talking about why, so I didn't press her for answers. If I knew what happened I would have. I would have come back from school and spend every minute I could with her."

"What happened?" It was a bit awkward hearing his dad's romantic life, but it seemed very important to the man.

"I got a call from from home one day. She had died of cancer. There was a tumor in her brain. It was already in the later stages when I left for high school. She knew she didn't have much time, her family did too, but she told no one to tell me and to act as if nothing was wrong. I can't imagine why. I had wondered if she just didn't want to spend time with me.

"I was completely heartbroken all the way until I met your mother in college. I fell in a good, sturdy love and built a family around it."

"So why did you leave?" Warren whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Baron shook his head again. "I didn't want to. Please believe me. It was the last thing I would ever want to do. Most of the time, when I'm in my cell with no company but my own pathetic thoughts, I would think of your mother, your grandmother, your sisters, and you. I would wonder how you guys were doing without me. Sometimes I hoped you were doing well, sometimes I would be a little selfish and hope you weren't just so you can all accept me when I came back, if ever.

"But I had to leave, you see. Alaura's mother called me when you were only six. Her father suffered too much grief and had started attempting to clone his own daughter in his basement. He wanted to create the perfect Alaura, but each of the clones that grew to be full sized infants died soon after being removed from the incubation tank. Her mother, Kaya, had suffered another loss of her daughter when those each of the clones died since they looked so much like Alaura. Finally, there was one that lived, she was his tenth attempt. By then Michael Areden, her father, was half mad.

"Kaya loved this baby, even if she were only a clone. But Michael saw her as a failure. As she grew, the child looked exactly like their daughter. Her personality, even she powers were transcended. But this one didn't have Alaura's memories. To him, she was just another failure.

"So Kaya called me and told me Michael had taken Alaura away to a place he wouldn't say. She couldn't lose another daughter so she snooped around, because she was good at that, and found the place he took her too, a laboratory where they experimented on human subjects. She had no idea what kind of experiments and she didn't care to know, she just needed her daughter back. So she begged me to break in and rescue Alaura.

"And I did, and was convicted and sentenced. That's how I got in here."

Warren was speechless. All he could do was stare into his father's unfathomable dark eyes. Alaura was a clone.

"I can't believe this."

"That's what I said when Aunt Kaya called. I couldn't believe it either, but I saw the girl, I held her small body in my arms, and I carried her out of that hell hole. Kaya erased her memories completely afterwards since the girl suffered terrible nightmares. So freakish they were that her screams had frightened even me. Aunt Kaya called her 'Alaura' and I started calling her that even thought it felt strange. It was as if she had walked back in time."

Warren didn't say anything. It was all still just too shocking, too profound, too ridiculous to be true.

Baron snapped his fingers and Warren flinched, caught off guard. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," Warren answered, giving his head a quick shake.

Baron brought his hand back and watched his son go through the motions just as he had done eleven years ago. "Warren," he said softly. Warren didn't look up, but it didn't matter so Baron continued, "You like her. Even love her, maybe. But you care, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Warren muttered automatically, still too overwhelmed to recover.

"So are your feelings going to change now that you know the truth about her?"

Warren froze. What had he been doing, thinking Alaura as something other than human? She is completely human. Clone or not, she had emotions, feelings, likes, dislikes, and fears, and he knew every one of them. And he knew one of those fears that cut deep in her heart was of abandonment. Her face came to mind, pained and stressed with silent tears dripping pitifully from her closed eyes. His heart ached at the picture in his head.

"No." He looked up and his eyes met his father's. "I will not leave her ever." Yes, he remembered the reason he came in here. It was to be with her again. To get rid of all the obstacles that kept them from each other.

A warm, almost fatherly smile flickered over Baron's face. _That's his son_, he thought proudly, _his_. He put a warm large hand on Warren's shoulder and gave the boy a good manly shake. "That's my boy."

Warren smiled back at his father, full of confidence.

Baron took his hand back. "So now I have a question for you. How are you going to get out of here?"

Warren leaned back with a sly smile etched across his handsome features and managed to enhance them. "Easy, the guards are going to escort me out." Baron glanced at his skeptically. "I have a plan. In a week or so, I'll be saying, 'adios,' to this dump. Just sit and watch, old man."

Baron's brows lifted quizzically. "Old man?" Baron stood up and grabbed Warren's head and gave the boy a hard rub with his knuckles. "I'll show you an 'old man!'"

They both laughed deep hearty laughs, and the guards outside didn't hear a peep. Baron sat back down on the cot and Warren assumed his spot in a corner.

"When I get out, I'm going to do my best to get you out of here too." Warren sniffed and looked around his cell.

Baron flapped his hand. "Don't need to do that for me."

"No, you were locked up in here unjustly, and I'm going to make it all right again. I don't know how long it's going to take, so be patient with me. But trust me. I'll have you back home cooking noodles in that stuffy kitchen with Mom soon."

Baron swore his eyes stung at that moment, and held back the water that started to gather at the corners of his eyes. He sniffled and bit his lip, biting back a unmanly whimper. He exhaled loudly and shook his head with a proud smile on his face and glimmers in his eyes.

"You do that, son. You do that."

And Baron wiped a tear from his eye with the broad back of his hand.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And that you guys just love Baron, because I love him and it isn't just because I wrote him up like this. I genuinely love him. And he's a huge part of Warren's life both before and after his arrest. I wrote this chapter, mostly because I feel like his story should also be told. When I first watched the original movie (like an aeon ago) was instantly drawn to Warren Peace's criminal father. Perhaps the original inspiration for Alaura and Warren's story is to tell his story from that moment years ago in a dark theater.**

**So hoped you guys enjoyed this, and please, leave a review. (Support Baron!)**

**Thanks,**

**RueLin**


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

Time was unfair. That was Warren's conclusion of his week. Time was the ultimate leg-puller, the joker of jokers. When one is enjoying time and having fun, it moves at the speed of a racecar, yet it can move slower than a slug with salt thrown over its slimy body when there was nothing to do. Hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, Warren wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was convinced of one thing: Darien was damned late!

He did as Baron as advised to pass the time and thought of the things he would do when he got out of his little padded box. First, he would go home and eat everything his mother put in front of him. Even if she cooked things he disliked. Then he would go see Alaura, even if he had to be cheesy and climb the up balcony to see her.

While locked up in his small hell hole, Warren had kept up with his exercise, shadow boxing, doing crunches and sit-ups. He was glad that he was getting out in only a week, because the sweat that had pooled and dried smelled terribly unholy. Even the guards had complained about the stench when they came to deliver his parcels of food three times a day.

Warren lay in a heap on his stinking cot after another bout of shadow boxing. There was yet another puddle of sweat on the floor and his skin was gleaming and his hair was dripping wet. His chest rose and descended with each deep breath as his pounding heart slowed to its normal speed.

The door of his cell clanked as the large bolt unlocked and the portal slide opened with a loud blare that sounded. Two guards stood there, at the opening, and peered with scrunched up faces as they had a whiff of the odor of sweat and spit.

"Get out, you nasty kid," one of them said as he held his sleeve to his nose. "The jury and judge have looked into your case again. You're free to go."

Lifting his cramped and tired muscles, Warren pried himself off the cot and walked toward the guards.

"What did you do in here?" the other guard asked.

"Exercise."

Doubtful, the guards eyed him strangely and left cell opened to air. They cuffed his hands again, afraid that he'll retaliate. But Warren remained mild tempered as they walked him back out the halls.

As Warren walked passed Baron's cell, he saw his father looking out the window with an amused smile on his face and he returned the silent praise with his own quirky smile.

_Told you so, old man_, Warren thought. Then he nodded a message to his father that he'll be keeping his promise to get him out, to make him a free man again. The man deserved it, for all the sacrifices he selflessly made.

They handed Warren his personals after he changed, his wallet, leather jacket, gloves and boots. They opened the door for him and he walked out, taking in a long breath of fresh air. The day never looked more beautiful. He walked out of the parameters of the prison where his sisters waited for him in his dad's old Mustang. They both looked relieved.

"Get in," Leah told him as Rachel revved up the old engine with a loud roar.

Hopping into the back seat and stretching out his legs, Warren let out a content sigh. "So, how were your weeks?"

"Same old, same old, except there's a huge pile of dishes for you to wash at home. Mom says it's your punishment for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The authorities found a new lead on your case and realized they put the wrong person in jail. They actually caught the culprit too, but he got away. Sly bastard." Leah kicked the dash with her foot.

"Ma and Lou are both very relieved and so are the employees. None of them could believe that you had committed a crime."

Leah snickered, more than happy to have her kid brother back. "So, did you meet anyone interesting?"

Warren scratched his chin as he thought of how to answer, a habit he developed after seeing Baron do it. "Not really. They didn't let me out very much in solitary. Just me, four walls, a floor, a ceiling, and a cot." He paused. "I saw dad," he muttered softly.

"Right, the old man's in there too," Leah commented casually, even though it felt as if a two ton boulder had dropped on the car.

"I would have a few things to say about calling him an 'old man.'"

"I thought you didn't get out much."

"I didn't. He did. He mastered those locks a long time ago. He came over to my cell when the guards weren't watching. We talked."

"If he could pick the locks why doesn't he just escape?" Leah asked, her temper starting to flare as she remembered long childhood days when other children would laugh at how she and Rachel's dad was a bad guy. They were only ten when he was taken away.

Warren looked down at his knuckles, large and bony like his father's. "He has his reasons. But you have to know, Leah, Rachel, he was unjustly tried. He shouldn't be in there."

Leah refused to speak anymore as she pushed back a flood of tears she had dammed up over the years. Rachel, more levelheaded than her twin, took in a deep calming breath, though it helped little to relieve the torrent raging inside.

"What are they?" she asked after a long pause.

"I can't say yet. It involves another person's privacy. Actually, she doesn't even know, so I'll have to tell her first before telling anyone else. Please be patient for now. I promise though, you'll both learn the reason. But the truth for now is, he didn't do the things he did with ill intent. He sacrificed more than we can ever imagine. And, Rachel, Leah, he loves you both. Immensely. He loves Mom and Lou also. He misses us every minute of the day."

The car was as silent as they stopped at a red light. Somewhere deep down in all the siblings' hearts they had always knew their father was good. He had been loving and supportive during his short time with them. He had gone to every play, every game, every PTA meeting. He helped with every project and coached every presentation. He had personally planned very single surprise birthday party and picked out each gift with care. He was a man that smiled often and made others smile. So when they all heard that he had been arrested and was sentenced to a triple life sentence of solitary, their hearts shattered in to a million pieces. It hurt more than the scorn they received or the pointing fingers and wide, toothy, haunting laughs of others. It has impossible that such a kind and gentle father and husband had committed those crimes. Destroying an entire laboratory, it was ludicrous.

His children rode home in silence the remainder of the way. When Warren walked into the kitchen he was received warmly with a large serving of every recipe in his mother knew. He got a quick slap on the back of his head from his beloved grandmother. She had to stand on her toes to reach, so he bent down to meet her in the middle. She continued to rant on in her native language of how terrible his little episode had hurt the family reputation and how relieved she was. He only understood half of what she said, but he got the message. Right after his meal in the middle of the day and took a shower, as commanded by his family, they started working him to the bone waiting tables and washing dishes.

_Boy, what it good be back home_, Warren thought with a wry smile at the end of the day.

He was tired, but happy as he flopped down on his nice smelling, feather soft, spring bed. Although he was content as can be, something was still feeling off and he didn't need to think twice to figure out what it was. Alaura. He had to see her. It was almost imperative that he does.

So he pushed himself off the comfortable mattress and wrapped himself in a warmer jacket. He anticipated there was going to be a lot of snow fall this year, but hopefully no blizzards.

"Where're you going?" Leah asked from the bathroom as he passed by. She was brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

"Just out," Warren answered as he pulled on his boots. "Haven't been out in a while, you see."

"A girl?" Leah asked, a smile making it's slow curve around her lips.

Rachel came over with a bath towel slung across her shoulder. "I think it's _the_ girl."

His sisters giggled with each other, undoubtedly sharing something with their strong psychical bond. It was their special power. No matter where in the world they were the two were in constant connection with the other. Their connection was stronger than radio signals and wasn't limited as a satellite was. Leah and Rachel both have secret identities that even Warren didn't know; he knew they lived double lives, but never the details. When they came back home, though, they were simply Leah and Rachel.

"Hey, Warren," Leah called as he finished lacing up his boots, "you never mentioned her name."

Warren stood up and wondered if he should tell. He figured there was no point in secrecy, they would know about her sooner or later. "Alaura, her name is Alaura."

"Hm, what a unique name," Rachel said with her soft voice.

Leah looked up, as was her habit when she contemplated about something. "Yeah, I guess it kind of is. Not Laura, but Alaura. It has a nice ring."

With a puff of humor, Warren shook his head as his sisters continued on about the uniqueness of Alaura's name and left the house silently. He didn't want to drive, it was too loud and he preferred to walk, to stretch his legs some more.

He walked briskly and his body warmed against the cold, chilling winter air as he made his way to Principle Powers' home. The mansion seemed smaller than it was the last time he had seen it.

He watched from a distance. He couldn't detect any guards, but he didn't doubt that they were hiding, keeping all eyes on the house and anything that went on. Quickly, Warren found a blind spot.

In the backyard grew a large shrub that was just coincidentally shadowing a trail to the house. From there he should be able to maneuver to the wall of ivy that grew along the wall towards the sky.

Stealthily, he crept through the garden, evading the eyes of the guards, concealed by shadow and darkness. It was easy, he thought, a little too easy. And now the hard part comes: scaling the wall.

He had seen this stunt done in movies by male characters that didn't have enough macho, and had to resort to romantic tricks to win the girl's heart. Though he was sure he had enough macho, he found himself tugging on the ivy to make sure it would support his weight. He just needed to make sure, now, that the balcony it leads to was Alaura's room and not Principle Powers'.

_Not that would be awkward_, he thought as he waited for her to conveniently open the doors balcony doors.

A minute or two passed and he realized he was wasting his time. This was Alaura and she would have no reason to open up her balcony door, not when she could see much farther passed it opened or closed. But just as he finished the thought, someone walked close to the draped doors.

A slim figure with long hair that fell to the middle of her back holding a toweling to dry her hair with soft strokes There was no doubt about it. This was Alaura's room. So, Warren's fingers tightened around the vines of ivy and he made his way there, silently, or as silently as possible.

Just as he was about to climb over the railing, the balcony doors burst opened, and its light yellow drapes fluttering all around her. Warren sucked in a quick breath and almost lost his hold on the vines when she reached out and grabbed his wrists and hauled him over.

For moments he couldn't do anything, couldn't remember any of the quirky greetings he would start with, and just stared. There was only one other thing Principle Powers did when she took Alaura into the safety of her own home, besides providing Warren when the necessary push to ask his father questions, and that was she dressed Alaura better than she could have before. Warren saw that a shopping spree had taken place, unless Principle Powers usually kept the frivolous decorations and clothes teenage girls have nowadays.

Alaura looked better wearing a white camisole with lace and broad shoulder straps, though it was cold, with white cotton shorts with the same lace trim. The fanciful clothes matched her personality much better than old t-shirts and jeans. Her face glowed like the moon and Warren swore he forgot how to breathe for several seconds.

It was her small, tightly clenched fist pounding on his chest that woke him from his trance. Alaura's head was bent down, her damp brown hair scattered all over her shoulders, which he noted had been cut to extenuate her naturally delicate features, as she flailed at Warren angrily.

"You big idiot!" she screamed with a whisper, using her talent to keep her voice from traveling to the ears of the ever watching guards. She knew they watched from the house, rather at the house, as if they were keeping fort against an enemy. "Why did you get yourself into such a dangerous situation, you large oaf?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Warren caught her wrists easily. As their hands touched he wondered if it was their first skin-on-skin contact. He had touched her before, when they ran from the late-couple's apartment, but that was with layers of clothing in between. This, this was different. His nerves tingled and with spasms that spread all over his body.

"No! I will not calm down, you small-brained bum!"

_Count on Alaura to dish out the weird insults_, he thought comically. She struggled against his hands that still held tight to her wrists calling him names and describing his acts lower than what a lobotomized patient would do.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Her head fit snuggly against his chest. He ran his fingers through her damp hair. "It's okay now, Alaura. I'm back now."

"That doesn't make you any better, only an unscathed idiot." Despite still being angry, Alaura calmed. Her breathing matched his. It was nice being held, as she rarely had the experience. How strange a pair of arms could feel safer than any castle or fort designed to protect and defend?

"Better?" Warren leaned back and wiped the wetness from her closed eyes away.

"A little." She took his hand. "Coming in. Its cold outside."

Warren looked around the room. It was large, larger than her three-rooms-in-one cabin. The walls were painted a warm shade of yellow with white ivies growing, ever blooming, though Alaura wouldn't have been able to see it. The furniture was quaint, but it matched well with her personality. There was a closet stuffed with clothes neatly hung on a rack that was very different from her normal wardrobe.

"At least she's seeing to your comfort," Warren comment from his assessment of the room.

"It is comfortable enough here." Her voice had a string of strange emotion he detected. _Lonesomeness_, he thought, or perhaps she just missed her old home. "It's warmer here with the heating system. I don't have to build a fire and the food is delicious. But this, all this, it's all a bit too lavish for me. I'm slowly getting used to it. I hope I'll stop feeling out of place soon. It's a rather mortifying feeling. I haven't felt this way since I started attending Sky High." She smiled at him, that angelic smile that struck him the first time they met.

He smiled back at her. "I met my dad while in solitary."

"Oh, did you, now? You two spoke? I hope you didn't fight."

"No fighting, just talking." Warren shook his head feeling just a little smug.

"I have the feeling that you got in only to talk with him. Is it about the case?"

Warren fell silent. It felt as if a large slab of cement was weighed on his chest, keeping the words that must be said down. He opened his mouth to start, but his throat stuck.

He took her arm gently. "Let's sit first, Alaura," he said and led her to the foot of her large bed where they sat, depressing the plush mattress.

Her brows rose up quizzically and he wanted to smooth them out. But he didn't. He held her hands instead, because he knew she needed that more.

"Alaura, my dad told me about what happened eleven years ago," he started, and it felt like forever before he finished.

As he had expected, she was in tears. She lowered her head and angled them away.

"No. That can't be… true," she gasped between sobs that escaped.

"Alaura," he begged softly.

She jumped up and paced away fiercely. "No! I am not what you have just…just... just described! I am me, and no one else!"

Warren stood up calmly. He reminded himself that this was what he had expected. He walked up to her as she continued to pace back and forth, refuting everything he had just told her, and stopped her. He curved his gentle hands around her small shoulders and, though as she might try to shake them off, he steadied her.

"It's okay, Alaura."

"No. No, it is not okay." She buried her head in his chest and let out another gasping sob followed by a sniffle. "It isn't okay. I'm a monster. Unwanted and unloved, just a clone, just a copy."

He brought her closer just so she could feel him more, to show her that he was still with her, and brought his arms around her tightly.

"Don't say that," he murmured softly into her ears. "I'm still here aren't I? Does it look like I'm about to leave anytime soon? You still have me, and Baron, Will and his friends, and even Darien and his gang. You aren't alone. No, you are never alone and will never be alone again. I promise."

He felt her tight muscles relax and her breathing slow to adopt his steady rhythm. He repeated to her that everything was going to be okay, that he'll stay with her no matter what, that she isn't alone. Time seemed to have paused at that moment until they heard someone knock on the door.

* * *

**I MUST WRITE SOMETHING WITTY HERE! But I can't think of a thing. :(**

**So, sorry guys. Logging out now.**

**Love,**

**RueLin**


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Sandra had come up when she head stomping and screaming, thinking that Alaura had been attacked. She was both relieved and bothered that it was only Warren that had broken through her security. She wasn't sure which one she liked better.

Warren swung around into a defensive stance, keeping Alaura guarded behind him.

"Pardon me for interrupting. I heard the arguing from my office down stairs." She walked in cautiously, "May I ask, Mr. Peace, why you are here?"

Warren broke out of his stance and felt like a teenager that didn't know better and was now explaining himself to a parent.

"I just wanted to see Alaura. That's all," and it was the honest truth.

Sandra crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, I've heard that you know about… the ugly truth." She sighed again and felt on edge. "There's no helping it, I suppose. As Benjamin Franklin said once, 'Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead.' The truth was bound to get out."

"You knew?" Alaura's voice was so small, Sandra had barely heard her. Her mind was still in a traumatic state and rendered her powers inept. She was feeling truly blind at the moment and clung onto Warren's jacket.

Sandra wet her lips with her tongue, nervously. "I didn't really know your background when you were handed over. We tried not to learn of our subjects' background and pasts. That built a relationship between scientist and subject, which is generally viewed as unwanted. But I know you weren't a…voluntary test subject. I…."

Sandra couldn't continue. Already she was swallowing back tears as memories flooded back of the day she met her. A nameless girl labeled subject No. 27. She was quiet and didn't smile like she did now. She didn't even so much as scream when syringes were injected in her small body. A small bracelet hung loosely on her wrist, but since it wasn't in the way so no one paid attention to the small detail

. She felt a strange wetness at her eyes and quickly wiped it away with a brush of her fingertips.

"Principle Powers?" Alaura stepped out from behind Warren, even though he kept her only an arm's length away, and lifted a hand to Sandra as a motion meant to comfort.

Sandra took her hands and endless tears streamed out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Alaura came around the weeping woman and wrapped her arms around her. "Apology accepted. You are forgiven."

"But how?"

"Because I decided to, that's all," Alaura crooned softly. "Because I don't want revenge, I just want peace."

In the minutes that followed, Sandra apologized several more times, all accompanied with Alaura's forgiveness. Warren wondered how she did it. If he were in her place, he would have exploded not only in rage, but in deranged confusion. The questions of who he really was, what he really was would have haunted him day and night, relentless. But she showed none of those things, just calm Alaura, as usual.

About half an hour passed before the women were back to their orderly selves again. Warren had taken a seat on Alaura's bed and gradually stretched himself on top of it, lying down.

"I'm sorry," Sandra said for the umpteenth time and wiped another stray tear with a tissue from a box Warren had taken the initiative to find when more than just tears started to flow.

"I've already said everything's okay."

Sandra glanced at her reflection in the vanity set she had moved into Alaura's room, even though the girl had no use for a mirror she can't see, and laughed at her ridiculous appearance. Her make up that she spent precious time to perfect every morning was ruined, streaks of mascara and eyeliner were running down her cheeks and her foundation was smudged all over. She dabbed at her eyes to try and salvage the little bit of perfection.

"Oh dear, I look so silly."

"Since I can't see the details on your face, I'm not a really apt judge about that."

"Thank you, Alaura," Sandra said. Somehow her body felt as light as bubbles. The guilt still stained her, but it didn't seem to matter as much to her anymore. Even though she had just experienced an emotional breakthrough she would never want to go through again and would like nothing better than to just fall on her own bed and sleep a good night's rest for once, there was still another matter to see it.

Regaining her authoritative posture, Sandra turned toward Warren with a stern look in her eyes.

"Mr. Peace," she addressed and her voice sent shivers down Warren's spine. He stood up from the bed immediately. "I understand that you meant Alaura no harm at all, there's still the matter of trespassing my private property. Would you like to explain yourself?"

Warren opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I am still Alaura's guardian as of now and I will not tolerate you climbing into the house through balconies. The next time you want to see her, please, use the front door."

Stunned with her sudden change in attitude, Warren couldn't do much but gape wide-eyed. "You mean I can see her? She can go back to school?"

Sandra's crossed her fell to her sides, though her gaze was still sharp. "Two weeks have passed and the killer has not struck. I don't believe that he has the intentions of attacking at this moment. More than likely he's lying in wait."

"How do you know?"

"I've worked with him for nearly five years. As scientists we're rather good at observing things. It wasn't hard to work out his character. He's sly, like a fox, and smart too. Most importantly, he likes doing things in a ostentatious fashion. He'll wait patiently for the perfect opportunity."

"You keep referring him without a name. From Jane Truitte's journals we already know that his first name is Hansen. Won't you provide a last name for us?" The look on Alaura's face seem to indicate puppy eyes as she asked.

Sandra shook her head. "No, I'm still against you seeking out this man at all. I would forbid it, but it seems like any restraint I put on you will just be responded with recklessness. I am right, Mr. Peace?"

Warren swallowed hard.

"I've reflected on my actions," he said sourly, "for an entire week."

"I'll accept that as your punishment. Answering your question from before, yes, Alaura will be permitted to attend her usual classes again. I still hope though, that she'll live with me."

"I have no problem with that arrangement."

Warren stayed quiet and brooded at the awkwardness that would be felt whenever he would try to visit. But at least it was a step forward from not being able to see her at all.

Sandra smiled warming. "I'm glad to hear it. You can keep this room for your use. I expect that you have grown accustomed to it?"

"It's still a little large, but I think I can get over that. Sandra, if it's no problem, can I take a walk outside with Warren?"

Sandra glanced at the two teenagers standing closely together and let out a short sigh. "Curfew's at eleven. Be back quickly. It's a school night."

A smile lit up Alaura's face. "Thank you." She turned toward Warren and grabbed his hand as she always did. "Let's go."

Sandra exited the room briskly, getting out of the way as Alaura pulled Warren down the grand expanse that was her staircase. Alaura seemed perfectly at home in the oversized house while Warren could only stare at everything wide eyed. The house was a castle.

As they walked down the long flight of stairs covered with vivid red carpet, Warren looked up and found an enormous chandelier of glass and crystal hanging above their heads. Their footsteps resounded brilliantly against stone tiled floors, still, as Warren observed, immaculately polished until he could see his own reflection.

With her powers, Alaura pushed the large wooden door opened and didn't stop walking until they were at her park. When then had finally made it, she let of his Warren's hand, turned abruptly and landed in his arms.

"I missed you so much," she said, her voice muffled by his leather jacket.

"Now this is the welcome I was expecting." He folded one arm around her back and the other went to her head. He let his fingers fall through the long silky strands of hair.

He felt her arms move to hold him tighter. "I couldn't see what was on the news, but I heard and was so afraid."

"I'm sorry for making you worry. But hey, it was worth it. I got to spend some quality time with my dad, albeit behind bars."

Alaura pulled away and attempted to hold back a laugh. "He must have had the surprise of the century."

"And was almost about to beat me up about it too."

Now that she had stopped walking, heat started to leave her barely clad body and Alaura shivered as a frigid breeze blew. Promptly, Warren stripped his jacket off and swung it over her shoulders.

"No, you'll be cold too," she protested as he slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"I can warm myself up." He zipped up the front, cocooning her, and took a seat on a bench nearby.

Though she felt bad for taking his jacket, the warmth of his body that was still trapped in the jacket pushed past all the guilt. She took her place besides him and nestled close, leaning her shoulder against his comfortably.

Thought neither of them spoke for some time, there wasn't an awkward silence.

"Alaura," Warren said softly. She replied with a sigh. "Will you really be okay living with Principle Powers?"

Another silence followed, but this one was much more awkward as Warren anticipated her answer anxiously.

"I think I will be."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be hard, knowing what she had done?" Warren quieted. "But of course, you're Alaura and you're strong like that."

"No." Her hand came quickly to his reflexively and she burrowed them in his. "I'm not that strong." There was a strange tug at her voice, one that sounded as if she were at the verge of tears. "I'm not that strong, but I'll endure it. I'll learn to forgive, to move on. Just watch me!"

Still holding her hand with one of his, Warren cupped her cheek with the other and drew her closer to him. He settled her against his shoulder until her face was nuzzled against his neck and he simply held her close.

"I know." I'll be here for you, he thought. "At least you'll be going to school again."

He could feel the smile light up on her face.

"Yes. I am looking forward to tomorrow."

"And you can wear pretty clothes."

The smiled faded and she pushed away from him with a frown. "What's wrong with the way I used to dress?"

"Nothing, really," he shrugged. "I just think the clothes in your closet would look better on you than a t-shirt."

An eyebrow rose curiously on her face. "And you're one to judge my sense of fashion."

"I have two sisters who are very fashionable. Don't tell them I said that. It's against the brother code to compliment."

Her other eyebrow joined the other and a teasing look came about her face. "Is that so? In that case then, thank you for your compliment. Sandra had outdone herself making sure I'm comfortable in her home. The house is marvelous."

"It's Buckingham Palace," he stated sarcastically.

"And the gardens are vast."

"About the size of a football field," Warren said remembering his escapade across.

"The food is excellent. Not homegrown, but fair enough."

"We can still use your cabin as a rendezvous point between us and Darien." She leaned against him again, and he relished under her gentle weight.

"No more surprise visits from Baron."

"You'll see him soon enough," Warren promised.

They sat a little longer and talked because there was a week of words they needed to say to each other. An hour simply wasn't enough. Eleven arrived faster than either had expected and soon Warren started to walk back to Sandra's house.

At the door, Alaura was reluctant in entering. Never ever having a curfew set for her, she didn't want to leave.

"We'll have more time to spend tomorrow. You've kept up with all your studies, haven't you?" Warren asked, feeling smug at how mature he sounded.

Alaura nodded childishly. "Sandra made sure I was in sync with my classes' schedules. I should be on the same page as everyone else. I can't say the same for you though."

Warren flapped his hand. "Don't worry about me. I got this."

A curve formed at her lips. "I'm confident that you do."

He couldn't help but smile. "Good night."

He opened the door and she slipped in. Taking off his jacket, she handed it back to him.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

And the door closed quietly between them. Warren lingered at the front door just a little longer. He heard her footsteps walk across the foyer until they ascended the carpeted stairs. At least she was safe and warm here, he told himself. And he was free to come see her whenever he fancied, which he expected he would a lot.

There wasn't anything, anyone standing between them, save the murderer who still lurked in the shadows.

* * *

**Hey Everybody,**

**Guess what I found out this last fortnight? I've been spelling "woah" all wrong! Yea! It's actually spelled "whoa," so I shall be changing my ways now. (Now checking if I'm spelling "yea" correctly...yes! It's archaic. I'm still in the game!)**

**Anyways, Spring 2013 as officially started at my humble community college, and I will be WRACKED with work. But don't worry, the chapters will still be faithfully uploaded every 14 days (or so I hope) to your pleasure (and maybe displeasure, depending on if the last one ended in a cliffhanger).**

**I will see you all next week! ADIOS!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

**P.S. *psst* don't forget to review! :D Toodles.**


	19. Chapter 19

Whoa guys,

Sorry for the late update...its almost been three weeks. My bad (do people still say that?), I just got really... I want to say busy, but no, I was just lazy...yea, not good. Anyways, in return for your very benevolent forgiveness I'll upload TWO CHAPTERS! And you guys will still get a third on the first of next month. Hehe, I hope that's a good deal...well, I think it is. :P

Love,

RueLin

P.S. Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Nineteen

"Are you sure I can come?" Alaura asked for the fifth time, still dumbfounded as she held her spork to her lips.

Warren surveyed her again with a lazy eye as he had his head propped up on his hand. She was dressy nicely again today, he observed. One of the good quirks to having your rich principle as a guardian, he supposed.

Another month has passed since she moved in with Sandra Powers, the principle and iron law of the Sky High. He noted that she looked healthier having grown just the perfect amount of flesh that her boney figure lacked while she lived alone in her homely camp.

"Yes, I'm positive," he answered her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Won't I be a bother to your family?"

He sighed. She has been asking if he as sure since third period when he invited her to spend Christmas with his family. He understood how guilty she felt. It was because of her that Baron was locked away, taken away from his family that loved him dearly.

"Yea, Alaura, I'm sure. My family is actually anticipating your coming. Let me rephrase that, they expect you to come and won't take, 'no,' for an answer. So you better come, or I'll be my neck on the line."

"What should I wear?" she said quickly, coming up with any excuse. "I've never been to a Christmas dinner." She thumbed her fingers nervously with one hand as she poked at her food with the other.

Warren shrugged. Though he knew a minimal about women's fashion, he would like not to get too intimate with the subject. Girls were notorious for spending up to an hour, sometimes more, in the bathroom as he observed.

"Wear anything. Everything looks good on you."

He glanced in her direction and saw that she had the faintest hint of a blush running over her nose and cheeks, and he felt immensely happy inside.

"So you'll come?"

Alaura spooned her food. "I suppose I have not much of a choice here, since it's your neck on the line. I don't dare disappoint your family's expectations."

Warren smiled satisfactorily. "Good, I'll pick you up at around seven tomorrow, and we'll walk. Now, I have to go back. I have chores," he said with great sarcasm.

Alaura stood up and tidied the mess of papers on the table of her cabin. Warren and she had gone back to the camp to review the information they had attained in search for any clue as to the identity of the last scientist, the hunter. Copies were made and sent to Darien and his group while the kids kept theirs secretly hidden in Alaura's cabin. So far, their work has yielded no results and their own source of answers, Sandra, wasn't opening her mouth.

Still, they wouldn't give up.

For the week, they've all decided to take a break from their research for the sake of Christmas. For Alaura, Christmas break was a confusing two weeks. It was her first time experiencing a break and the idea of doing nothing could only strike her as strange.

She was told to just relax and enjoy herself, but she simply couldn't sit on the overstuffed sofas of Sandra's receiving room. She was inclined to learn a few bars of music on the grand piano that stood gracefully in the living room. Her power let her pick up even the slightest of incorrect notes, but it wasn't enough to take up hours of time. Finally, she was tolerated by the maid to help with little chores around the house after arguing and debating.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Alaura said as she waved goodbye to Warren.

She cleaned up the papers and set them neatly in a packet and hid them under a wood panel under the table. She moved the table back to its original position with telekinesis. She threw some sand the smoldering wood at the stone fire place, diminishing any possibility of a spark, and closed the door behind her.

A strange feeling ran up and down her back and she widened her view as far as she could. As usual, there wasn't anything except for trees and creatures lurking around in the forest.

Without another thought, Alaura walked through the familiar forest and emerged from the park. Warren's car wasn't parked at the lot any longer, but she didn't mind walking. She found that she thought clearer sometimes on walks either through the forests or through Sandra's backyard, which was almost a forest by itself.

She didn't really know what to make of the Christmas dinner she was invited, but she was just a little excited and a lot more nervous about meeting Warren's family no matter how friendly he made them sound like. She would need to ask for Sandra's permission first. Then she would need to figure out what to wear.

"Alaura are you ready? It's almost seven." Sandra came around the corner into Alaura's bedroom.

The girl was dressed in a rust colored sweater that complimented her hair and dark jeans with a warm dark blue overcoat to top it off. Sandra thought she looked rather quaint, but it was the girl's style and it matched her old-fashioned personality well.

"What are you going to wear for shoes?"

"I was thinking of the leather ankle boots we bought the other day."

Sandra nodded in approval. "Just remember—"

"Curfew's at eleven. I know Sandra. I'll behaving myself. You have nothing to worry about. But how will you be spending your Christmas dinner? I was told this is a rather important occasion."

"Oh." Sandra swatted her hand, signaling that Alaura's needn't worry about her night. "I'll be spending it with a few colleagues."

"You mean Professor Medulla and Nurse Spex?"

"Well, someone has to spend it with them," was all Sandra said with a taut sigh. "Don't worry about me."

Just then the door bell rang.

"Now go on and have a good time. Don't come back too late."

"Eleven, I know."

Alaura pulled on her boots and glided down the stairs effortlessly. The housekeeper, Mrs. Kreamme, had already opened the door and welcomed Warren in. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes following her the entire way down.

When she reached the foyer he came to her with a smile, showing off his white teeth.

"It just started snowing when I got here," he informed her. "I didn't bring an umbrella."

"It's fine. I like walking in the snow just as much as I like walking in the rain."

Mrs. Kreamme came back into the room holding a hot plate of casseroles in a large bag. "Here, dearie," she said familiarly. "Can't go to a party and not bring something."

Alaura reached out, but Warren stepped forward.

"I'll take that."

"Thank you," Alaura said as the bag was handed over to Warren's sure hands. "Shall we go?"

He bowed, mimicking a drawing room gentleman which resulted in a few giggles from Alaura. "Of course."

The stroll to his family's restraint was cool and refreshing. Snow always seemed to make the air smell fresher and the atmosphere more festive. The stores they passed were lined with lights and holiday signs with a small growing mountain of snow on each.

The Paper Lantern, however, was closed for the day as tradition calls for each year. The employees are given the day off, relinquished to their own merrymaking, while the family remained inside. Warm lights hung on the edges of the building in holiday cheer as Warren and Alaura crossed over the corner and headed to the back door.

"We're here!" Warren announced as he swung opened the hard metal door, entering from the kitchen.

Alaura felt the presence of four females as she entered the house.

"Lou! He actually brought her," Alaura heard a younger voice cry out as she came closer.

"Leah, don't be so loud in front of our guest," another more maternal voice said from the kitchen. Alaura guessed she must be Warren's mother.

Two identical heads peaked out from the kitchen room, surveying their guest.

"She's pretty," they whispered between each other.

"Hey guys, this is Alaura," Warren introduced quickly as they walked into view of the family. "Alaura, this is Rachel and Leah, my sisters. Over there's my mother, Natalie, and my grandma. We call her Lou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope I'm not intruding on your family gathering. Warren forced me to come, something about his neck being on the line."

Leah laughed loudly, a strong healthy laugh from her belly. "I like her already!" she announced. "Don't worry, Alaura, was it? You're not intruding at all. We like guests. They come so rarely in this family."

Natalie smiled warmly at Alaura, filling her with a strange sort of warmth she supposed only a mother could produce. "Please, make yourself at home. Warren has told us so many stories about you, I feel like you're already part of the family."

"Mom!" Warren chided, swinging a hand at her.

"What? It's true. There's no point in getting embarrassed now that she's here," Natalie teased.

Warren frowned at his frivolous family of females, while Alaura blushed silently, unused to such intimacy. She found that she didn't dislike it.

"Aw. She's blushing."

"Leah, stop making her feel uncomfortable," Rachel said, slapping her twin lightly on the arm.

Warren set the bag with the casserole on an empty counter. "Here, mom, Alaura brought some casserole with her."

"That's lovely, darling. You needn't have. Thank you."

"No, I must thank you for welcoming me, and I was told that one doesn't go to a party without bringing something. It's all in the sense of having good manners."

The four women gawked just for a moment at the strange way Alaura spoke. But since Warren seemed to take it as natural, they didn't talk about it.

"Here, give me your coat," he whispered to her.

She slipped out of it quickly and he hung it on a coat tree close by. His sisters, mother, and grandmother watched closely at the interesting new way Warren conducted himself around Alaura.

Dinner was long and loud. To Alaura who had taken most of her dinners in solitude and quiet, it was a bit nerve racking. But, again, she found that she didn't dislike it. The family was rambunctious and eager to argue with each other, almost for sport, as if they enjoyed throwing around debates. It somehow seemed to bring the family closer together.

Alaura observed. Leah and Rachel were Warren's twin elder sisters, each with very different personalities, but they seemed to be in sync with each other at all times. Curiosity tempted Alaura to tap into their minds, but held back. It would be a terrible invasion of privacy. Natalie, she sensed also had some sort of power that has been dormant for a while now, since she wasn't involved in heroics. And Lou's power was already gone, diminished by old age.

Time flew by, and soon it was twenty till eleven. Warren told his family that he needed to take Alaura home, and although they were reluctant to have her leave, they let her go.

"Here you go," Natalie said handing Alaura the washed pot of casserole that had been received very warmly. "Please do come and visit again soon. We've enjoyed your company. Hopefully you have enjoyed ours the same."

"Yes, indeed I have. You have a very happy and invigorating family, Mrs. Peace."

Dressed snug and warm again, Warren headed out with Alaura to walk her home. They were a few yards away from the house when Warren stopped and fished out a small box from the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Here," he said handing it to her. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of the girls. They'd have squealed. Merry Christmas."

Alaura took the gift and lifted her face, appalled. "I'm sorry. I didn't get you a gift," she said with a hint of depression as she lowered her head.

Warren shook both his hand and head quickly. "No, no, it's okay. I guessed this was probably your first time celebrating Christmas also. I'll let you off the hook this year, but I'm expecting two next year. Call it interest if you'd like."

Her head was still lowered, so he couldn't be sure if she was crying when he heard a sniffle. Her hands came up to her face and made the motion of wiping away something.

"Thank you so much." And she meant more than just for the small gift.

Warren was feeling exceptionally giddy at the moment when suddenly loud sirens blared and red lights flashed. Three large fire trucks rushed away passed them. Warren looked to the direction they were headed and saw ominous black smoke rise up into the snowy sky.

"Oh no," he heard Alaura say. "The cabin!"

Without another thought, Warren and Alaura dashed towards the park. Teenagers who had rather spent their Christmas out with friends have gathered and nearby families watched from their windows as firemen scattered left and right preventing the forest fire from growing.

People were everywhere, and amidst the clamor Alaura held onto Warren's hand as he shoved their way through the crowd. The perimeters were already set and no one way to get closer than at the borderline of the sandbox.

The fire roared, and Warren despised how his powers were limited to only creating fire and not diminishing other than the one in himself.

As they watched, Warren noticed that the fire was oddly contained. He realized Alaura had been using her powers to control its expansion. There was snow on the ground and Warren couldn't figure out how it would spread further. He watched the fire, delved into its essence as he always does when he manifests his power.

"Alaura."

Her face was stark and beads of sweat have started to form on her brow. "Someone's trying to make it bigger. I can't tell who… too many people around. They are trying…to cover…something." Her voice grew thinner with every word she said.

The exhausting unstable power ran its course. Alaura swung unsteadily, like a puppet whose strings have gone lax. Warren caught her quickly and carried her away from the people. Instantly, the fire lashed out of the tall column shape Alaura had kept it in, and fanned out, taking its natural shape.

"Alaura." He shook he shoulders firmly, jolting her back. "Are you alright?"

Her head spun just a little. "Yeah," she moaned. "My throat feels parched."

He picked her up and led her farther away from the crowd. "That's probably because you've been fighting a fire."

"No, don't take me away. I can control it." Alaura fought against Warren's hold weakly. "The other person has left. They aren't here. I can do this now."

Warren heaved her farther and farther away from the scene despite her pleas.

They were out of the park and on the street when Alaura finally gave in and collapsed against Warren, completely out of energy. He scooped her up and carried her to Sandra's house. When he was at the front step he managed to ring the bell with his elbow and kicked the door just for good measure.

Mrs. Kreamme came to do the door quickly.

"Oh my!" she gasped and made way for Warren. "What happened? I just heard, there's a big fire near the park."

Warren set Alaura gently on the couch in the receiving room that was connected to the foyer. He noted that her breathing was calmer now and relief spread all over him, helping him relaxes in the process.

"Yeah, we were just there on the way back. Alaura tried to contain some of it. She wasn't ready," he explained, his tone dark and unfathomable as he touched her forehead and wiped away some of the sweat that still lingered despite the cold weather. "She may come too soon. Can you get some water for her, Mrs. Kreamme?"

"Of course, darling, I'll be back shortly."

Warren heard the old housekeeper shuffle quickly toward the kitchen. He crouched close to the sofa and ran his fingers through Alaura's hair. He hated this. He hated how vulnerable she was to her unstable powers and how completely useless he was. But those thoughts vanished quickly when she stirred.

"Warren," she said with a rasp.

He saw her eyes moved under her eyelids as she surveyed the place she was at. How curious, he thought. He couldn't remember if he had ever noted her eyes actually moving.

"Warren," she said again as she attempted to get up. He put a hand on hers and kept her stretched out on the couch. "We need to go back. Someone started that fire. I think it was to get rid of the evidence we found. We need to go back."

Warren shook his head. "Not now. Tomorrow, if they cleared from the area, we'll go and see. I promise, but right now you need to rest. You pushed yourself too far again. You have to stop doing that."

"Why?" An edge of irritation was in her voice that he rarely heard from her.

"Because it's bad for your body," Warren explained with a level voice. "If you want to strengthen your unstable powers then just train a little at a time."

Alaura listened to his logic, and of course it made complete sense, but she constantly felt a rush of urgency, as if she was being timed for some dire matter. She must get stronger in order to protect what was precious to her. There was no time to waste.

Mrs. Kreamme came in with a tall glass of sparkling water and Alaura drank the portion greedily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kreamme."

"You ought to thank the boy too. He carried you all the way here."

Her face lifted to Warren. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he said and was a little glad she couldn't see the red of his face he turned away from Mrs. Kreamme.

"Alright now, it's passed your curfew. Go on up and head off to bed," Mrs. Kreamme directed in a motherly fashion.

Warren helped Alaura up since her legs were still weak with a sort of numbing sensation. He carried her up to her room.

"You'll be alright on your own now?"

"Yes. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night. We'll see if the scene is accessible tomorrow. If not, we'll have to go some other time when the authorities aren't there, okay?"

Alaura only nodded. "Warren, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He smiled and waved his hand. "Nah, it's all good. Get your sleep. I'm going home now. Bye."

"Good bye."

He closed the door quietly and descended the stairs. Even though he was still feeling rather useless, a strange sort of excitement flooded over him. If someone was indeed trying to burn away Alaura's camp, then there's no doubt in his mind that it was one of the two, or both, of the mysterious people they had encountered at the Burgaff and Harper apartment.

Could it be? he thought as he walked down the cold lane home. The strange woman that had the same face as Alaura, the woman that attacked them, could the arsonist her?

A cold shiver ran down his back, and he suddenly didn't want to think about it much longer. But even as he tried to push all thoughts away from her, the mysterious woman's cold blue eyes haunted him.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys,

I just realized that they redid the outlook of fanfiction...it looks nicer now. :D

* * *

Twenty

Warren kicked away a piece of unrecognizable burnt debris out of his way. The kids were scattered all around the premise of what was left of Alaura's camp. The fire pit of stones was reduced to only a black circle of rocks and the cabin was burned down to the ground.

"Well for sure this was where the cabin was," Warren said as he stood among the dark splotch of land.

"I hid the files under the floor board under the table," Alaura informed as she stood very still to the side.

Will shook his head. "There's nothing left here. The cabin had a wooden foundation. Anything that isn't stone is all burned away. I don't' think we'll find it here."

Alaura looked upon the rubble that was her home and she knew there was truly nothing left. The clothes she had left, her furniture, even her humble vegetable garden had been crushed under the power of fire. Now all that was left was a grey mud mixed of snow and ash.

Layla came from behind her and placed a gentle hand meant for comfort on her shoulder. "It's alright. We still have copies with Darien. All is not lost."

"I know," Alaura replied bleakly.

Layla looked at Alaura's face and found it devoid of any emotion. Yet, she felt her hand shiver and it wasn't because of the cold.

"I'm sorry. I must go to Warren."

Without another word, she ran away quickly. From where he stood, Warren saw her coming over as if she were being chased by demons. He left Will to go to her and led her away into the forest, knowing she wouldn't like to be seen by others.

When they reached another clearing, he stopped and turned around as her arms came around him and she buried her face in his chest. She didn't weep, but he felt the hot tears fall from her eyes and soak through his black shirt. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cupped her head and held her close.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here," he repeated to her over and over again, his voice as soft as light rain.

With each hiccup that escaped her throat he imagined the enormous loss she must have been feeling, losing her home and everything that she had of her past. It must be unbearable. He kissed her head in between phrases until she stopped shaking. He leaned away from her and wiped away the remaining droplets.

"Better?"

"Only a little," she answered and sniffled. She brought her hand up to the damp spot on his shirt. "I'm sorry. I made a mess of you."

"Nah, it's all good. You needed it more than I needed a dry shirt."

He was glad he made her laugh, but the strains of loss and grief still hung on to her like a bleak dark shadow.

"Let's go back. I'm sure the others are starting up some strange speculation as to what we are doing alone."

"No doubt that Will has come up with an interesting story already."

They walked quickly back to the camp in silence.

"Alaura, I think there is someone we should really look into," Warren said, voicing something that has been on his mind for a while.

"Who?"

"Michael Areden," he said after a moment of hesitation. He didn't know what to expect of her. Would she be as composed as she had been so far with everything that has happened, of everything that she had learned?

She stopped walking after he spoke, forcing him to stop and look back. He stuck his hands in his pockets anxiously.

"No," she opposed firmly, her face painted with quiet anger.

Warren sighed. "Why? He's your father."

"No. No, Warren, he's not my father."

With that he didn't know what to say. Indeed, Michael Areden wasn't her father. Then what should they call him? Her creator? Perhaps, since it was the twisted nature of things.

An intense silence settled between them and Warren couldn't think of any other time he felt like this with her before. Without showing any indication that she looked at him, Alaura walked past, regaining her composure the closer she got to her camp where the others were.

Warren watched her go, back straight and confident. In front of the others she was all smiles and laughter, but he knew that underneath her positive façade her nerves and emotions were as brittle as a sand castle; one little push and it'll collapse.

The afternoon air was frigid and soon everyone had gone home and sought the warmth of family and a hot cup of chocolate in front of a hearth. Sandra was away for a school board's meeting and the house keeper, Mrs. Kreamme, was away visiting her family, so Warren invited Alaura to his house. He couldn't leave her alone at this precarious time.

Natalie and Warren's grandmother, Katherine, who insisted that Alaura also call her "Lou," welcomed her warmly. The restaurant had business, though not overwhelmingly busy and Warren was told to entertain his guest rather than work.

"Where are you sisters? I don't see them around," Alaura asked as they climbed the back stairs to Warren's room above the restaurant.

"Hm? I think they left for a mission. They never tell us about it, since it's confidential. They'll probably be back in a few days or so."

"I see. May I ask you a question?" Alaura continued as they rounded the corner into Warren's room. It was clean and articulate, very unlike the room of most teenage boys, but Alaura wouldn't have known otherwise.

"Yeah, go ahead." Warren plopped on the old depleted couch set in the middle of his room.

Alaura took a seat on the end of his bed, as he had done when he came to her cabin. "Your grandmother, I noticed that her facial features are just a little different than the rest of your family's. It makes me curious."

"Oh, well, she's not related by blood," Warren said casually as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. "She was born in Hong Kong and came over to America in the early 50s. She adopted my mom, who was an orphan that no one wanted. People didn't accept people with powers back then, you see. That's how we have a Cantonese restaurant. I can speak a little of it too, but much."

Alaura nodded. "I see. Well, now everything makes sense."

Warren chuckled and she smiled calmly. Without telling, he could tell her mood has improved, though the vein of insecurity and hurt still left its nasty mark.

He exhaled through his nose.

Warren leaned over and rested his chin on the arm rest. "Hey, You've asked all your questions, can I ask one now?"

She looked over slowly. "Sure. What is it?"

Warren fumbled with his fingers. "What you ever wondered if you're, you know, blind?"

Alaura's brows furrowed upward. "I've never really thought about that. When I woke up I had a cover of my eyes, like a blindfold, and I suppose from then I've just assumed that I am blind. I didn't understand English very well back then and when I understood enough Nana told me to keep my eyes shut at all time, but now that I think about, she never really told me that I am impaired. It was a tacit notion."

Her hands came together and she started to thumb her fingers.

"I suppose, though, the reason I never questioned her or thought about another possibility is that my instincts…."

Warren kept his gaze on her. "What do you mean?"

"You know how we learned about cell memory? Even though the memories have been erased in my brain, my body, the cells, still remember whatever horrid happened to me. In a way, my body was trying to protect me. But perhaps this is only a backless fear."

"So, you'll open up your eyes?"

Alaura shrugged with uncertainty. "If I really am blind, then opening my eyes won't hurt anyone. If I'm not, then…." She remembered the vision she had seen of the greenhouse through Warren's conscienceless and the beauty that was color and was temporarily left unable to speak. She continued after she caught her breath again, "I can see your world."

Warren puffed out a chuckle, brought back from being absorbed into her face. "My world's not that nice."

"Better than the one I see."

Alaura came to him on the couch and concentrated. Her eyes felt heavy, muscles that have rested for eleven years were stirred. Alaura never thought it would be so difficult to move such a small part of her body. The muscles of her eyelids twitched in resistance, but slowly they lifted.

She expected another world of darkness, even darker than the one she would see with her power, but the breath was knocked out of her when her gaze fell upon a whirlwind of color, hues, light and shadows.

Her eyes flew in an array of directions, the green of Warren's carpet, the ivory of his wall, the brown-red of his couch. Shadows, depth, everything made sense to her now. The reason things smelled a certain way, the way certain things were places. It seemed her as if she fell down a rabbit whole and ended up in her own wonderland.

Then finally her eyes fell upon Warren's face.

Warren watched her eyes flashed around his average room, excited and shocked. She clutched her hand as tears of wonderment and joy came forth, then she turned over to look at him with a smile that dropped to awe.

He was more handsome than she had imagined, more rugged now with healthy color on his face. Alaura stared in wonderment at his dark eyes with unfathomable deepness. She found a new side to him with the red strands on his hair and the way it fell around his face. The contours of his neck, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him as he stared back.

Her eyes were like gold nuggets and it pierced him, the strangeness of their color. Warren shut his eyes and shook his head and took a double. No, they were bright fiery amber with flecks of gold the flickered in the light. It was as if her eyes were made of a collection of glitter.

Warren was absolutely absorbed into her eyes he barely felt a twinge start on his forehead. But suddenly it spread through his skull in bone shattering pain and before he even had time to react the pain attacked every nerve in his body. Veins swelled and throbbed, threatening to burst right under his skin as his muscles felt as if they cramped.

He fell to the ground, knocking his head against the edge of the table, and groaned out a stifled cry. Alaura jumped out of her seat, confused and frightened. She shut her eyes by default and came to Warren, tugging at his shoulders.

"Warren! What's wrong?" she practically screamed in his ears.

Unable to answer, Warren only moaned weakly. Just as the pain felt as if it was going to capsize his body, the ebbed away just as quickly as if came. His chest depressed as he gasped out the remaining bit of air in his lungs. Except for the mental shock, his body felt as fine as it had moments ago while they were making idle chatter. Regaining his senses and nerves, Warren pushed himself of the floor and leaned against the foot of the couch.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Alaura opened her senses and examined his body. There was nothing abnormal whatsoever.

Warren held up a hand as the blood rushed back to his brain. He would have wobbled right back onto the floor if Alaura had not held him steady.

"I…I don't know," he answered, wincing as his muscles suddenly felt sore and heavy as lead. "This pain just suddenly erupted from my head. I have no idea where it came from."

Alaura remained silent, as a possible origin formulated in her mind. The thought left her feeling numb and sick.

"Hey." Warren gave her hand a weak shake. "Are you alright? You're color looks worse off than mine."

Alaura shook her head quickly. "No. No. No, I'm fine," she finally said. "Just a little shocked, that's all."

Warren puffed out a laugh, for some strange reason he felt better tenfold. Perhaps it was the nearness he felt with Alaura as they sat, shoulder to shoulder, on the carpet of his humble room. Or maybe it was that he found out a new thing about her today, the color of her amazing eyes. Either way, there was nothing that can deter him from this suddenly waves of contentment. And he wished it would last forever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Everybody,**

**GASP! Mysterious Alaura lookalike REVEALED! Read on ahead. I hope everyone had a great Easter!**

**April fools,**

**RueLin.**

**PS. Leave a review! :D**

* * *

Twenty-one

"I can't promise you anything," Sandra reminded the kids one more time as she opened the doors to the school. "Geez, I'm not supposed to be doing this," she chided herself.

"Thank you for doing this again, Sandra." Alaura followed quickly after.

Alaura has requested Sandra to give them a day to search the school on a Saturday. It took a long fortnight, but after nagging and persuading, Sandra finally gave in.

Resigned, she stood at the side of the door as Alaura and the rest came in. She huffed out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. She should stop this wild goose chase, and she knew I, but she couldn't get herself to stop Alaura. She deserved to know. Sandra hoped that she would never know, but if the girl wanted to open her own Pandora's Box, that was her right to do so.

A large shadow of a bird of prey flew overhead and landed in the courtyard. Four people hopped off the back of a monstrous hawk and walked over. The hawk's brown body shrunk and distorted, its wings and feathers turned white and smooth until a man stood up from where the hawk had landed, his clothes fully donned. He followed the rest.

Alaura walked passed Sandra with a smile on her face. "Darien, Victoria, Alonzo, you've made it." She walked a few steps forward as Warren came out of the school to greet Darien with a friendly hand shake. "Casper and Leon. I'm glad to see you all again."

"How have you been, sis?" Casper address familiarly. "I'm sorry about your house."

Alaura let out a long taut sigh. Over the course of the last two months, Alaura has gotten used to the presence of the Experimented and had grown very close to them as they all had one thing on common; they were all experimental subjects eleven years ago. Casper, who at first was aggressive toward new comers, gradually warming up to Alaura and see her in a sisterly light as he did with Victoria. She found he was very loyal person with a hearty laugh. He also liked to play what he called a wicked sax that would cry out jazz whenever he put his lips to the mouthpiece.

Leon was the friendly giant. His massively tall and wide body provided him with an overbearing, and often times frightening, aura, but he's as docile and shy as a kitten at heart. Alonzo was still quite and would have to be forced before he made light conversation even among the group. Though he had a cold countenance, he showed his affection for Victoria stoically, always staying no farther than an arm's length away. He cared for Alaura much like a younger sister in that manner also.

Though Victoria was still weary of Alaura, because of her initial hesitance in joining the with the group, she had let down her guard a little more around Alaura. Still, though, she was protective of Darien's affections toward the new girl.

Darien on the other hand flirts with Alaura with any chance he had, though he was turned down and rejected by her innocent indifference toward his attempts. He knew long ago who she was pining for and he didn't stand a chance against Warren Peace in the ring for Alaura's affections. Still, he saw that there was no wrong in helping two adolescent teenagers along with a push of sweet jealousy here and there.

Sandra regarded the people that had arrived with a dutiful eye of skepticism. It wasn't hard to remember that only a handful of months ago they had attacked her precious school without warning or regard for the safety of her students. But without anyone say anything; she understood that these were Alaura's companions in their fight for justice. So she kept her mouth shut.

Darien stopped in front of her. Thought she was a little above average height, he stood at least another foot over her. He mirrored her posture and crossed his arms also.

"Good day, Mrs. Principle."

"Good day," she replied, keeping her voice light.

"It's been a while."

"I don't remember ever been introduced to you." She turned to Alaura and handed her a ring of keys. "Here, every lock's key is on this chain, just make sure you get it back to me." She glanced over at the others with narrow eyes. "And try not to destroy any more things," she warned.

Darien shrugged nonchalantly.

With a harrumph, Sandra gave some last instructions to Alaura before transforming into a comet and flying off the school campus. Darien and the others walked in casually, strolling through the school that had once laid siege upon, but not they were invited.

"Neat school," Darien commented as they walked down the halls. "Didn't get to see the inside last time."

"It's alright," Will replied. They stopped at a table and he laid out a map of the school. "Okay, I think the place we would find the most information is the library. There were rumors around the early 90s that secret information was hiding somewhere there. Except we'll have to have a bigger group there, our library is pretty massive."

"We can check it out," Layla said as Ethan raised his hand to join.

"I'll go too," Victoria offered. "I may not look it, but my majoring for a master's degree in neurology before I signed up for that damn test."

"Okay, that's settled. Next would probably be Principle Power's office."

"Yes, she has a safe hidden behind the class picture of her first year at Sky High," Alaura said honestly and received skeptical glances. "I saw it when she called me to her office."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't important at the time. I have the keys here." She put the large ring on the table and let someone else sort out the small tabs attached to each key.

Zac and Leon were assigned to inspect Sandra's office, while the others were spread out all over the school in search of any clues that may be hidden in some small crack undetected by people for years.

Darien insisted on going with Alaura and Warren forcibly tagged along.

"Why don't you just scat," Darien said to Warren as they walked down the halls. "She's safe with me." Deliberately, Dariend pulled Alaura closer by her shoulder, wrapping a possessive arm around her. "Go help at the library. That place is huge, they'll need all the help they can get."

Tugging Alaura away from him, Warren leaned in with a scowl. "Not if I can help it."

Just as it felt as if the two would start up a fight again, Alaura intervened. She put a gentle hand on Warren's hand, her satiny skin sent ripples through his nerves. "Darien's right. I think it would be better. They need all the help we can spare." She smiled as he scowled even deeper and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." She sent the words in small waves to his ears so that only he heard her even while Darien stood so close.

"I have things I want to discuss privately with Darien anyways. Won't you spare us a few minutes. If I need anything, I promise I'll tell you immediately." She pointed to her head indicating that she'll stay in mental contact with him.

Warren sent Darien a warning glare before looking back at Alaura and let out a long sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But I'll hold you to your promise."

His agreement rewarded him with another one of her bright smiles that softened his resolve to change his mind. "Thank you, Warren."

Teasinly, Darien swung an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, now run off." He made a little flutter motion with his hand.

Warren growled and let his hand slip out of Alaura's as he stalked away angrily. Alaura's pushed Darien's arm off her shoulder.

"I need talk to you."

"So I've heard. What is it?"

"Have you, or one of the others ever… possessed a power you didn't know about?" she asked, her voice shaky with a strange emotion.

Darien took a few moments to think. "I don't think so. What do you mean?"

"It's just… I think… there's something frightening about me and I don't know about it." When she received another uncomprehending look she added, "It's my eyes."

.oOo.

Warren thumped out of the halls and into one of the side lawns that connected the school building together. He didn't want to go to the library and flip through pages and pages of information. The sunshine and light breeze served little to calm him, but it was better than seething indoors. He liked Darien, and even considered the man his friend, but only when he kept his hands off Alaura. Warren was sure Darien knew this.

With his hands in his pockets, Warren brooded around on the dirt path kicking a stone around. Questions circled in his head, all without answers. So far, the more they investigated the deeper the mysteries surrounding Alaura and the Experimented grew.

In mid-though, an icy shiver made its way down Warren's spine as he sensed someone behind him. He sup around in an instinctual panic. On the top of a stone table in the yard sat Alaura with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. Warren blinked and shook his head thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely, Alaura sat on the wide surface of the table with a gorgeous sly smile, yet his brain told him she was not. Firstly, Alaura would have never been caught sitting in a slouch as she did before his eyes, and more so with her eyes opened.

Since she opened her eyes for the first time in her room, no matter how much begging and nagging, she wouldn't do it again. Her skin would turn pale as chalk and she avoided the subject like the plague.

Warren observed the Alaura that was in front of him, unmoving. She looked older by a few years and her hair was longer. She wore a red leather jacket and jeans that fit her snuggly. He saw that her eyes were a bright icy blue, and remembered the girl that attacked them on the roof.

His expression must have given away his realization, for she threw her head back and laughed loudly with Alaura's voice.

"What?" Warren scowled throwing up his defenses.

The stranger recovered from her bawl and looked straight into his eyes with a sharp edge. "Finally remembered who I am, Warren?" she said, her voice slick and soft, coaxing as her eyes came closed halfway seductively.

"How do you know my name?"

She ran a finger over her pink moist lips. "I have my ways." Her voice was throaty, earthly.

"What do you want?"

She hopped off the table and circled around Warren like a cat, her body wrapped tightly with a scant layer of clothing so Warren could see ever curve of her body that sent his blood pumping.

"You," she answered with a haughty curve up her mouth, as if she knew what she did to him.

Warren breathed heavily and reminded himself that this was not Alaura, only a seductive and dangerous imitation of her.

"What's your name," he asked, changing his tactic.

She eyed him batting her long dark lashes. "Alaura."

"No, you're not."

That seemed to have pushed the right button. Her pretty façade changed quickly into a dreadful scowl, her secular eyes turned sharp and cold. She came towards him, but instead of being cat like, she was more like tiger that has locked on its prey.

"Why?" She challenged him head on with her eyes. "Why can't I be like Alaura? What am I missing?" Her soft voice rose with every word until she screamed out in rage, "What is so good about her? She's not that much better. She's just like me, a cold hard copy!"

Warren stood his ground. Somehow, even with the power this girl possessed that could have easily pummel him, the simple fact that she had cracked after a few words made him feel stronger than her.

"What's your name?" he continued to pry. This time the smile was on his face.

Her tantrum ignored, the girl pouted like a twelve year old would do and crossed her arms. "Christine," she answered with resistance.

Suddenly, the girl winced and her focus left Warren. She stood still for a long moment, seeming to be scolded by her own mind, but then Warren remembered that she had the same reaction on the roof. Telepathy, Warren guessed.

Christine scowled like a child deprived of her favorite candy. She turned towards Warren, reassuming the likeness of the adult she looked.

"I'm supposed to do away with you, since I failed the first time," she said more to herself than to him.

Warren pulled his left leg back into an offensive stance. The status quo had changed to favor her again.

She rocked back and forth, contemplating something. "I'm supposed to do away with you," she muttered to herself but loud enough for Warren to hear, warning him of prominent danger. She looked over at him sympathetically. "But you're kind of cute. I would be a pity."

"Warren?" he heard Alaura's voice in his head, her voice stricken with worry.

"Oh, is that's the little bird? She sounds exactly like me. Well, that's to be expected." Christine circled closer around Warren. She seemed skeptically gleeful. She continued in a full orbit around Warren, biding her time.

A minute or two passed until she finally made her move. She moved nearly at the speed of sound. It was all Warren would see before he was knocked out cold.

Alaura flinched as the connection with Warren was cut off sharply, like a knife blade to her heart. She hadn't even realized the bond with him was so unconsciously strong. She had sensed his panic, confusion and turmoil and called out to him. When he didn't reply she went with Darien in search for him. As the connection with his broke, it felt like her own blood veins had been cut.

She bolted down the hall, stretching her senses all over the school. She found him outside in the side yard with someone standing above him. Sending the criminal a threatening thought, she found herself being blocked. Harnessing Speed's power, her legs moved faster than ever. It was hard to control the rampant power and speed, but she needed to get to Warren. Now.

Darien followed, confused, as fast he could. She didn't say a word to him, completely absorbed in whatever had happened, and ran ahead in super speed. There was only one way to keep up with her. He melted his body into water and slid through cracks in the wall as Victoria told him where she was headed through telepathy.

Alaura stopped at the entrance of the yard and the woman was still there, crouched over Warren's limp body. Alaura didn't recognize the stranger and still she couldn't reach into her mind. Fully knowing the struggle Alaura's was going through, the woman stood up with a pompous smirk on her face as she lifted Warren with telekinesis.

"You lose," Alaura heard with a voice that sounded like her own. Was her mind playing tricks on her? No, it was definitely the other woman.

Christine hovered Warren close to her own body and watched Alaura's provokingly. It was almost too easy tapping into Alaura's thoughts. Her power was new and she was still a novice at controlling. She was nowhere near Christine's mastery over the power, unable to shield herself from prying. In an instant, Christine knew all about Alaura that she needed to know, including the strong bond she had with Warren, and bond strong enough that went tampered with can send the innocent little girl into a world of chaos she never knew about.

With a laugh, Christine pulled Warren's face closer and kissing his cheeks with her ruby red lips.

Alaura felt a strange fire burn inside, one she never felt before. It both frightened and empowered her with a frustrating force she couldn't manage to control. Her chest thrummed like a humming bird's wings and her blood rushed through her veins. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time.

Without thinking, Alaura opened her eyes and glared at the other woman with such intensity Christine felt an instant burn against her skin. Terrible tremors shook through her body. She had been warned about this and she needed to get away.

"Damn you!" Christine cursed with the same intensity, before she leapt through the air and disappeared into the clouds.

Warren's body fell to the ground and Alaura caught and cushioned behind before he made contact. The red lipstick Christine wore left a mark like an ugly brand of her own. Alaura removed the color with her power, leaving only his clean shaved face and touched her hand against his skin.

She checked the place where he was hit, on the back of his cranium. A small bump was starting to form as Alaura touched his scalp and rubbed at the bluish bruise. Reaching with her mind, she felt his sleeping conscience and pulled it to the surface.

His eyes fluttered opened. His vision was blurry and his head was still spinning, but he recognized Alaura besides him, pillowing his head on her lap.

"Alaura, what are you doing here?" he groaned as pain shot from his head.

"I sensed you were in danger and I rushed over."

"Where is Christine?"

Though Alaura had never heard of a "Christine" before, there was no doubt as to who she was. Hearing him say the other woman's name, especially after the confrontation they just had, hurt her strangely. Is this jealousy? she wondered, struck with turmoil.

"She left," Alaura answered, trying to keep her voice level, hiding the strong emotion she felt. "I scared her away."

"I was glad I was knocked out then," Warren joked, "you must have been terrifying."

"An absolute ogre." Slowly, the wretched feeling eased away.

Warren made a disapproving face. "I thought you were supposed to be a lady."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware of that. I thought I was supposed to be whoever I am, no pretenses whatsoever."

"You're almost the only person that lives that way."

"So you're saying everyone has ulterior motives? What a poor era we live in."

Silently, Alaura ran her fingers through his hand and touched the bump at the back of his head.

"She hit you pretty hard, didn't she?" Alaura said absentmindedly as she rubbed the sore area.

"She had super strength or something," Warren purred, closing his eyes. Alaura's touch sent shimmering sensations through his nerves and all he wanted to do was sleep laying in the sun with her gentle ministrations.

But then he heard the grass rustle and opened his eyes. Darien had caught up as his watery body reformed into his human shape. Warren sat up, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What was one hell of a chase, Alaura. It was hard keeping up with you even as water."

"There's schoolmate, his name is Speed. He was a bully, but I suppose his presence in my life proved to be worth something after all."

Darien's face shifted from his usual playfulness to the look of the leader he was. "We need to talk with the others. I had Victoria gather then together in the front hall. Let's go."

When they arrived the others had already gathered into a circle. Somehow, in the short period of time the kids and Experimented had becomes friendlier to each other. It seemed as if the entire invasion that happened a few months ago never happened. It suddenly dawned on Warren that the Experimented weren't that much older than the rest of them. He didn't know their exact ages but guessing from their appearance they were probably only high school kids or college students when the experiments were taking place.

Victoria came quickly to Darien when they came in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Vikki. Today the killer might have shown herself," Darien announced. "Nothing's for certain, but it's just a hunch."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this woman at the Burgaff/Harper residence when Alaura and I went to check it out. She appeared again today. Her name is Christine," Warren said.

"How do you know?" Casper questioned.

Warren glanced over, feeling Casper's dark skeptic gaze on him. "We had a little chat and then she knocked me out. I think she's like you guys," he pointed at Darien. "She seemed to have telekinetic powers, she communicated with someone both times, super strength, and something else. It's like a force that shots from her hand."

"May the force be with you," Zac recited from _Star Wars_ which was by far his favorite movie series.

"No, not that force. I felt like…" It felt like when Alaura had opened her eyes and looked at him, the same pain and fear that struck him from all sides, only Christine's force was so much less than Alaura's. But he couldn't have possibly voiced that. Alaura was already extremely self-conscious about her eyes. She would hate herself if she were to be compared and found worse. "It felt scary," he concluded.

"Either way, there's a bigger issue than that," Darien said.

Layla glanced at him. "What could be worse than realizing she might be the one killing everyone?"

Darien looked directely at her with piercing green eyes than ran shivers down her back. "When the killer looked exactly like Alaura."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry for the late update. Time just completely got away from me and I totally forgot. I apologize for the very dark week. I know, it must have been very stressful without a new chapter. :{ But ALAS! here it is! Please do enjoy!**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Twenty-two

"What?" everyone exclaimed or muttered upon hearing Darien's absurd statement shaking their heads, dumbfounded.

Silently, Alaura lifted her head, her face contorted with anguish. "What do you mean by that, Darien?" She turned to Warren. "What does he mean by that?" she whispered. "I saw her face. Does she really look like me?"

Warren realized Alaura has never been able to look into a mirror, had never known what her own face looked like. Emotions twisted inside him, the need to tell her and the want to hold back. It near ripped him to shreds. "Christine might be a clone also. Or at least that's what I suspect."

An eerie silence followed. Except for Alaura and Warren, no one else in the group had known about Alaura's unfortunate circumstance.

"Wait, wait, wait," Will interrupted the silence, cutting it like a knife. "What do you mean 'also'? Who else is a clone?"

"Is it even possible to make a human clone?" Zac asked.

Ethan followed, "Yeah, it is, but no legal."

Another barrage of questions and answers erupted amongst the group. Alaura shrank into Warren's shadow, ashamed of her very own essence.

"Guys, guys!" Warren shouted, "Would you all just shut up for a minute here?"

It's been a while since Warren last raised his voice, almost a year and a half. The group quieted immediately and looked at him with large eyes. Though he really didn't want to divulge, Alaura, asked him to deliver her secret for her. He didn't understand why she wanted her secret to be out when it caused her such pain and self-hatred. Perhaps it was because she needed the knowledge that her new friends would trust her, or maybe she just needed to get her secret off her back.

Warren felt her tender fingers grab hold of his jacket as she leaned closer to him. He wanted to turn around and comfort, but right now all eyes and ears were on him.

"Here's the truth. Alaura's...Alaura's a…" Warren struggled.

Just as he was about to force the word to come out of his mouth, Victoria rose her hand. "There's no need to say," she said. Though he usually remained as guarded as he possibly could, it was easy slipping into Warren's thoughts when his spirit was so mustered. Victoria understood and passed the message to the rest of the group. They all kept silent in accord.

Letting put a taut sigh of poor relief, Warren nodded. "Please don't treat her differently. She wouldn't like it. If it helps, please forget whatever you just heard."

To change the subject, Victoria spoke up again. "Christine, or whatever her name is, has been trained. I don't' know by who, but she's very strong. I couldn't get into her head. She had a stone wall up or something."

"But who could have created her? I don't think just anyone could make a clone," Ethan pointed out.

"Well, good news is that we have at least two suspects." Alonzo suggested. "One is the last scientist and the other," he looked over at Alaura who had come a little out of her hiding spot, 'the one who created Alaura."

"How do we know they aren't the same person? Or if the other scientist wasn't the evil scientist?"

"None of the other scientist was specialized in the biological make up of an actual human body," Ethan supplied. "They were all specialized in neurology. None of them had the knowledge to even begin."

"Then why is the last scientist, Hansen or whatever his face is called, on the suspect list?"

Zac shrugged, "Because he's the mastermind."

"I honestly think that-," Alaura started, but hesitated when everyone's attention climbed up on her. Her bottom lip trembled a bit before she reminded herself she was among friends. "I think that my father is the prime suspect."

Warren turned around in a half circle. "Father?" he uttered under his breath. How could she call him a father? Baron, who sacrificed his own freedom and livelihood, was a father. Steve Stronghold, who is raising a wonderful young hero, was a father. Whoever this deranged man was that would create something like his daughter and throw her away into a den of starving, self-proclaiming, ambitious wolves when he didn't think her as perfect didn't have a the right to be called a father.

"Think about it. He created me, and whoever many came before me. My last name, or at least my perceived last name is Decem. Ten. There might have been nine before me, and who knows how many more has been created."

"She has a point," Casper said logically. "This mad man needs to be stopped."

"Yes," Alaura said in accordance. "But he is mine to stop. Let no one else here be further involved with my problem. I will take a selected group with me. For now, let's all just continue our separate search. Alright?"

Darien scowled unhappy not only with the situation, but with himself also for not being able to do more. He knew who Alaura would take with her and it would not be him.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go now. Call for anything. You all know the number, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck," he said to Alaura before his group left. "I hope it all goes well for you."

.oOo.

It wasn't difficult locating Michael Areden, whom Ethan uncovered with the help of the name Kaya Arden Baron had provided and Google. The couple was invested in many charitable deeds, that is until the original Alaura had passed away. The then two drew back into silent retreat, ostracized by their depression over losing their child.

"They took it bad," Ethan commented.

"Alaura Areden was their only child," Layla sympathized. "I would be depressed too, but I think grieved a little too much."

"That's probably when Michael became obsessed with cloning her daughter." Will came and sat by Layla whose kind heart wept over the unfortunate events that have happened and held her hand tightly placing a kiss on her soft knuckles.

Alaura stayed quiet at the back of the room. Warren sensed that she had become stronger, or at least more stoic in handling the sensitive subject of her past. She no longer hid behind him, though her white skin would still bleach to an ashen white whenever the topic was brought up. It made her uncomfortable and made her feel weak, but he understood she needed to weather through his maelstrom alone. So he resigned himself to stay as a bystander, as her unwavering support.

"Have you a date picked out yet?" Ethan asked, turning around in his desk chair.

Alaura nodded silently. "Next Sunday."

Warren looked up at her from across the room. So soon, he thought. He wondered if she was being too hasty. It's only been a few days ago since she learned of her own past.

It's like ripping off a band-aid, Alaura reasoned. The faster it was done the shorter the pain will last. Alaura only hoped the silly analogy was true. At least, no matter what the odds were she'll have Warren with her. There were no words exchanged, no promises made, but somehow she just knew he would be with her forever.

Alaura lifted her face and if her eyes were opened Warren thought they would have looked straight into his. "Will you come with me?" she said in words so quite they were but a breath against his ear.

"You didn't have to ask," he said testing their mental connection. He saw her flinch in surprise and a quick sweet blush took the place of her grey white skin as her healthy glow returned.

"Can we come?" Will asked, oblivious to the wordless connection between the two.

"Will!" Layla nudged him.

"What? I just think that it'd been better if you had more support, not that I think Warren is inadequate, but…" He looked up at her. "We're friends right? Friends help each other."

Alaura bowed her head, humbled beyond words.

"Just let Layla and me come with."

Warren walked across the room with large strides and laid a gentle hand on Alaura's shoulder. His strength transferred to her.

Relaxing under his warm touch, Alaura sighed. "Okay. You'll come."

Her thoughts entered Warren's head. He jumped a little at her subtle intrusion as she gave her instructions. It wasn't until recently when the two realized their mental bond was as strong as iron. Neither of them are sure how it happened. The power of telekinesis was a copied power on Alaura's side and completely non-existent in Warren's realm of powers, but somehow the two were inseparable.

Warren gave Alaura a gentle squeeze and nodded.

"We'll go tomorrow in the afternoon," he announced.

"Wouldn't night time be better?"

Warren shook his head. "No, we won't go like thieves. Tomorrow, at three in the afternoon, let's meet at my house."

The afternoon came faster than Alaura wanted. She didn't sleep at all the night before, staying in a semi-zombie-like state. Warren had come earlier than the appointed time, arriving in the morning and taking his breakfast with her. They did school work together afterwards and Alaura calmed significantly down with the talk of numbers and history.

Will and Layla came at three and the four headed off in Warren's car. They drove away from the suburbs and farther into the outskirts of the city. The car was filled with suffocating silence until Warren pulled up to the driveway of an old house with tan walls and a brown roof. Nervously and anxiously, the four teenagers climbed out of the car and headed hesitantly to the front door.

After giving his comrades and assessing look, Warren rapped his knuckles against the door. The knock sounded through the hollow house and soon a small pair of footsteps could be heard approaching the door. The large brass door knob turned slowly and the door opened just an inch as a young girl peaked from the crack.

"May I help you?" she asked with a small voice, her large sky blue eyes looking straight up at Warren.

Confused, Warren looked at his friends before continuing. Since they looked equally confused, he turned back to the girl. "Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she informed him primly.

"Whatever," Warren muttered, annoyed. "Is your grandpa or any adult home?"

"My dad is."

"Great! We need to talk to him. Can you let us in?"

The girl looked down at the toes of her shoes to contemplate. "Wait here, I'll go get him," she said before closing the door.

The four waited patiently, though addled by what's going on.

"Are you sure we have the right house?" Warren questioned.

Will shrugged. "Ethan checked the registry and this house is owned by Michael Areden. He paid off the mortgage a couple years ago."

As they continued to discuss, the door screeched opened and a gravelly voice interrupted them.

"What do you all want? If you're selling something, I'm not interested." The elderly man flapped his hand at them. "Go on and get!"

"Sir," Warren addressed calmly. "Are you Michael Areden?"

"So what if I am? What do you hoodlums want?"

"We need to talk to you…in private."

"I ain't talking to no one. Now, get off my property before I call the police!" Just as he was about to turn around the slam the door in their faces, Michael caught sight of a small, thin figure hiding behind Warren. Her chestnut hair swayed gently against her pale skin. Michael stepped to the side to look around Warren, the air was stuck in his chest and it seemed as if the world stopped spinning.

"Alaura?" Michael half muttered half gasped. "It can't be."

Before she stepped out from behind Warren, Alaura held onto his hand tightly, his strength transferring into her. "Unfortunately," she said, her voice small and fragile, "I'm not your late daughter."

The surprise and gladness on Michael's face disappeared, replaced with guilt and remorse. "I see. Well, you all come in. It's apparent, we do need to talk."

The old man led them inside the house and subtly signaled the girl waiting at the top of the stairs to go to her room. Pouting her lips, she got up and obeyed.

"Let's go, in here." He led them down his laboratory which looked as if it used to be a wine cellar, and it hadn't been visited lately.

Cobwebs hung from dark corners and dust covered everything in a sheet of grey. The was a large glass contraption that looked as if it were an incubator at the center with shelves of paper and books next to a large desk with an old lap and pencils scattered everywhere. Against the wall to the right was another large shelf with a canvas curtain covering. Alaura stopped her search immediately upon discovering the contents of jars underneath the curtain.

"Excuse the mess. I haven't been here for a couple years. No need to—"

"Because of the girl?" Alaura finish for him. She didn't need to read his mind to know the reason why.

Michael's face softened and the stern wrinkles that dictated his face ebbed away ever so slightly. "I call her Lori. She's perfect."

"So you kept her. I suppose…the tenth experiment was—"

"A failure," Michael finished for her, his mean demeanor returned, "unfortunately. The tenth experiment, though, was the first success at actual life." They both awkwardly avoided referring directly to Alaura. "All the experiments before that one ended up premature and died. The eleventh subject lived to form the resemblance of a fetus, but just like all the others, it died. But Lori, she was a miracle, perfect in every way. Her powers haven't come in yet, but then Alaura was a late bloomer. All her memories are intact, which is a problem since she always asks where Baron and her mother are."

Alaura couldn't miss the sudden change in using names. All the others, including her, were only experiments, failures. But Michael loved Lori with all his heart, even if it was a delusional love for the daughter he lost.

"Which reminds me," Michael added as he pointed at Warren. "You look very familiar."

"That's because Baron Battle is my father," Warren with an cutting tone to his voice.

Michael massaged his eyes by pinching the bridge of his nose. This was too much to take in all at once. He never thought the girl would survive. He didn't think she would when the scientists came to him for her in exchange for research that changed his experiments radically. But the guilt still stayed, especially after Kaya, his wife was bent on making sure he felt that way.

She didn't eat and constantly told him she felt as if her second child had been taken away from her. Her actions had made Michael regret keeping the tenth experimental subject for so long. The less time she was together with Kaya the easier the bonds and ties between mother and child would be to sever. He knew that, but he needed to make sure whether or not the tenth had inherited Alaura's memories, habits, things that made Alaura Alaura.

When the tenth had developed her powers at an early age, earlier than Alaura had, he no longer considered her a success and gave her away without a second thought.

And now the past has come back to haunt him. Not only was the tenth standing before him alive and well, she was just about the age his daughter had been when she died, perhaps a little older. But her face, her hair, the little miniscule details about Alaura had developed and grown into this clone. She was the perfect physical replica of his daughter and the thought that she had been tortured, punctured with a thousand needs injecting serums, stabbed him like hot blades. This was his retribution.

And he resigned himself to his fate.

"What do you kids need?" His voice of gravel was reduced to an exasperated puff.

"Files, anything you got on the people that took Alaura way," Warren said. He understood the delicate precipice Alaura and Michael walked while avoiding the use of her name, but he couldn't care less. In his mind, she was the only Alaura there is and will ever be. A young girl died years ago, and Michael feels guilty for what he has done, but those weren't good reasons to deny Alaura for being anything less than human.

Michael nodded jerkily and turned toward the shelf hidden by the old canvas curtain.

Feeling it more than seeing, Warren sensed Alaura walking over to Layla and hid her face in the other girl's shoulder. An icy, inhuman shock pulsed through Warren's body, making his skin rise in eerie goose bumps.

Michael took care not to reveal the jars he had warily hidden from the world. There were ten of them all labeled with numbers holding postmortem fetuses in their various stages of death, the mantel of his great success.

Quickly he took out a large pack of leather-bound notebooks and closed the curtains before handing the notebooks to Warren, who quickly snatched it from Michael's hands.

"Take it. The journals are all I've got from them. At the time I only cared for my experiments so I didn't really…I didn't know exactly what they were doing. I didn't get any names, but maybe you can get a clue from that."

Without looking at the contents, Warren gave the journals to Will as if he just couldn't stand touching it anymore and went to Alaura. He felt her urgency to leave as she fumbled for his hand. He gave it to her without hesitation.

"Thanks for all your help," Warren muttered with his back facing Michael. "We'll be on our way now."

"Warren?" Michael called. "Thanks…for taking care of her."

Warren bit his lip, holding back a retort he would have killed to make. He swallowed the bitterness and whispered into Alaura's ear, "Go on. I'm right behind you."

Alaura's legs moved quickly, though not in a sprint. She needed to leave the house, but her footsteps stopped at the front door with her hand on the knob. She lilted her head upwards, towards the right. The girl, Lori, had gone out of her room to peek at the strangers in the house, especially the girl who looked like her.

Her short chestnut locks surrounded her face and extenuated her blue jewel eyes.

What a funny situation she found herself in, Alaura though. The three of them, Christine, Lori, and herself all similar in appearance, yet they were so different. Each of them head the same genes, but all had a different purpose into the world.

As if they were connected by the same feeling of being lost, the girl waved at Alaura, a simple gesture of companionship. In reply, Alaura dipped her head slightly and left. She hurried to the car and steadied herself with her hands against the cool, smooth surface.

Warren briskly followed her out the door and signaled for Layla and Will to stop, giving Alaura the space she needed. More than he wanted to go over and comfort her trembling form Warren understood her need to weather this storm on her own. If she needed to be consoled later he would be more than willing to absolve her problems to the best of his ability, but for now she needed space.

A few minutes passed, though it felt like hours to Alaura, and Warren heard her quite beckoning through their psychic connection. He opened the door for her in the back seat as Layla took the spot next to her and Will climbed into the passenger seat still holding the journals.

The trip home was just as quiet as the first, but the atmosphere was more dank than before, although no one had thought it could be.

Warren dropped Will and Layla at the Stronghold's house and drove to the park before heading to Sandra's place. As soon as he parked in the lot, Alaura flew out the door and headed for the clearing.

Keeping close to her heels, Warren followed her through the forest and stood close when she stopped at the ruins of her home. She whirled around, tears flooding out of her eyes, and clung onto Warren as if he was the only lifeline left for her. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his steady strength.

"Why didn't he want me? Am I any less human?" she sobbed, her cries breaking between words.

"No. No. No, you're not." Warren whispered assurances. Instead of pulling away to look into her eyes, Warren pushed his mind into hers so she could see his heart. "No, you aren't any less human than anyone. In fact, in my opinion, I think you are a better person than anybody I've ever known."

She sniffled childlike. "Really?"

"Yeah, take a look for yourself. We both know it's impossible for either of us to keep secrets from each other."

Warren felt Alaura's arms tighten around him.

"Don't leave me, Warren. Don't ever leave me."

He held her close and tight. "You know I won't."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everybody,**

**Darn it! I told myself I could be better than this, but I'm sorry dear readers, for I have failed...it is no the second of the month and I had forgotten to upload a new chapter. Please, accept my deepest apologize. I know I haven't been very good with the faith, but I've just been swamped with school work (that sadly I don't know how to do. :P) But! Here it is! The next installment of Identity Ten!**

**With much faith,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Twenty-three

"No! Absolutely not!" Warren declared as just waved his hand through the air emphasizing his refusal. Alaura sighed exasperatedly.

"What are you worried about?" Darien said. "We'll all be with her."

"You can't go. Not now anyways. Don't you think you're rushing into things?"

"No." Alaura shook her head. "I've been in the dark for eleven years. It's about time I find out the truth."

"I know that." Warren walked over to her. "But can't we just hold this off a little longer? Wait until this Hansen guy isn't on the hunt anymore." Warren thought about Christine and her dangerous powers and personality. He wondered if Alaura would understand more if he sent over his thoughts to her. But before the connection was made, Alaura stood up, her gentle facade all but lost on her face.

"And subject more innocent people to his blood lust?"

"He's only ever killed those scientists," Warren countered.

"Have you thought of why he killed those people?" Alaura stood close to him and looked up, challenging him physically with her presence.

"Because they were associates, and Kabell told the press their little secret, so he needed to shut his mouth. He must have thought that while he was on his little killing spree, he might as well take down others that have open mouths."

"And you think that's all? That there isn't some other objective, another motive?"

"What else can there be?"

"The experiments!" Alaura practically screamed which stunned every person in the makeshift hideout constructed of leaves and branches by Layla that stood right over the old ruins. "We're the missing link, the mystery, the evidence! So of course he would want to get rid of us as well. And I feel as if he's targeting one in particular."

"What do you mean by that?" Warren paced around the crowded floor.

Alaura lifted her arms. "Look around. There can only be one reason my cabin had been burned to the ground on a snowy, wet, wintry day."

Frustrated, Warren sat down with a frown that touched both sides of his jaw. "Fine." He threw his names up in surrender. "Then just go. Go find Hansen Kohler if you want, but I'm not going to take any part in this."

Without another look, he stormed out of the house of vines kicking innocent pebbles along the way.

Angry and aggravated, Alaura sat at the table of notebooks and journals the team had just poured themselves over. From the information that Michael Areden had supplied they were able to discover what they needed, the name of the perpetrator: Hansen Kohler.

With a name as rare as his, it wasn't hard getting his background information. When he started on the experiments he was the same as Sandra; they were classmates. He was green, but ambitious. Compared to the writings in Sandra's journals and the journals given by Michael, Hansen spread his wings in the coalition of scientists. He was praised for his great achievement and contribution to the overall research.

"I really wish there was more," Will said as he came over to look over the papers. "As weird as this may sound, I really want to know if they succeeded in what they wanted, if they achieved their goal of creating the super superhero."

"Just a little, but I agree," Layla said passively as she came to him at the table and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But maybe its better that we don't know," she whispered as she sympathetically glanced at the others sitting in the room.

All the Experimented had the same expression on their faces, one of anticipation and anxiety. Layla couldn't start to imagine the pain and suffering they had to endure nor could she understand their need for answers and their fear of them as well.

.oOo.

For the following days, Alaura and Warren didn't speak to each other as the plans to infiltrate Hansen Kohler's house when underway. At school, Alaura moved to join the Stronghold gang's table since she felt terribly asphyxiated sitting awkwardly with Warren at theirs. Still, nothing seemed right to her anymore. Even in the presence of many friends eager to smile and comrades with the same goal, she felt alone. She had forgotten what that felt like, she realized and wondered how she lived so long feeling so alone, sitting in her little cabin. Not being without him was almost as unbearable as being with him.

"So we'll just all meet at the school later," Zac said loud enough for Alaura to redirect her focus to the subject at hand.

They were all now sitting in the Stronghold living room waiting for the rendezvous meeting time with the Experimented. Warren was there, but he kept himself distanced from Alaura. Layla had commented on how he behavior had reverted back the before he had met Alaura, aloof and threatening people with his aura.

The group nodded at Zac's declaration, their hearts beating and their blood rushing. This was the day, and the notion rang in their ears.

They left on time in two separate cars and flew off to Sky High where the Experimented where already waiting in the parking lot.

"Everything according to plan?" Will asked when he got off the car.

"Yeah," Darien answered. "Leon scouted out the house last night. The man's a chameleon. He probably knows someone's after him and hides his own presence even at his own house. And Leon confirmed that someone else, a female with long hair, is living there. Her description sounds like that woman from the other day."

Will nodded with a jerk of his head. "Okay, we'll have to be extremely careful from now on. These guys aren't normal. They can take us out at anytime, but this is was we've prepared for. I suggest a buddy system. Don't ever be alone."

"A little redundant, but I agree," stated Darien. "We're at the climax. This is when everything finally plays out. We've come far. This isn't the time to fail. Is everyone ready?"

With the spirit of warriors gleaming in their eyes, the kids and Experimented all nodded in accord.

"Good. Well then," Darien said with a taut sigh. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Not so fast!" a voice very much like Alaura's rang in everyone's mind as if it was projected from a loud speaker. Confused, the group stood stunned as the cold stern voice continued. "I'm sorry, but I must stop you're epic plans prematurely."

By instinct, Warren covered the distance between him and Alaura. In the face of danger, his senses heightened. But just as he closed the gap, a great gust of wind blew over and a thick cloud shrouded the parking lot and covered the entire school.

One by one her comrades and friends vanish from Alaura's radar, all except Warren. But that was the attack upon Alaura. Just as she whirled around towards Warren, she felt his body being jerked away until he disappeared as well. Even their constant mind link was severed brutally.

Christine's voice chuckled ominously in her head, sending off a trigger of shock through Alaura's body. Mental, Alaura fought back.

What do you want, she asked.

There was no reply. And suddenly, the sole figure stood before Alaura.

"Christine," Alaura acknowledge coldly.

The other girl brought her brought her head up to her face and caressed her own cheek demurely as she glanced down at Alaura.

"Alaura," Christine said as a challenge

"What do you want?"

Christine flapped her hand as if swatting away an annoying fly and clicked her tongue. "Oh, never mind about what I want. What do you want?"

Alaura didn't answered, only stood with a stone face.

Christine started to walk around gracefully."Well, I suppose there is the matter of your friends." She felt Alaura tense and enjoyed it. "How easy it was to take them out….one…by…one," she teased, her voice like soft silk.

Alaura's clenched her jaw and tightened her fists until her knuckles turned chalk white. Sensing the aggravation emitting from her pitiful, lonely opponent, Christine stopped.

"I suppose you want them back. I'm sorry, but you can't do that."

Alaura lunged angrily at Christine. "Don't tell what I can or cannot do!" she screamed as she reached out, but her hands simply passed by the apparition of Christine that melted away into the fog.

Christine's laugh of elation rang through the cold air.

"Catch me if you can, oh poor, little, pitiful Alaura!"

Though she couldn't sense a living soul on the campus, Alaura sought out her target like a mad tiger on the loose. She thought with sense and heart about her every move and like an expert chess player, she predicted her opponents. It was obvious that Christine was hiding somewhere on the school. Alaura could feel her presence in her bones, and her wild instincts brought her down the path Christine had designed for her.

Closer, Alaura could always feel Christine close, and it was enraging to be unable to see her antagonist. What was more aggravating, though, was the inability to find even one of her friends.

Her search brought Alaura to the back yard of the school when she suddenly lost track of Christine. With a hiss of annoyance, Alaura lost herself and opened her eyes. She looked to the small pond where pet fish were kept by the veterinary committee at the school.

The quiet peaceful scenery calmed her soul for a minute as she looked into the pond and saw her own reflection for the first time. The girl in the dark water that stared back was a stranger to Alaura, but she recognized the same features on Christine and Lori, the younger clone. Bewitched, Alaura walked closer before the gentle surface of the water started to ripple. The fish ducked out of the area and hid between rocks and crevasses. And suddenly the water exploded in a towering geyser. The sound of the explosion and cold spray of the water brought Alaura back to her senses and she shut her eyes immediately.

She stood for a minute shivering, not in fear of Christine's prowess, but of her own destructive ability. When she finally calmed she noticed some of the fish had been thrown out of the pond along with much of the water. Calming the last f the storm that raged inside her heart, Alaura concentrated on Darien's power to control water and slowly moved pond water back into the shallow hole, filling it back up the rim. Second came the fish that struggled with the strange power that lifted them from the ground.

"I'm sorry," Alaura murmured the squirming fish as she returned them to the pond.

Seeing that the animals didn't suffer too traumatically, Alaura inhaled deeply and exhaled as her senses came back slowly. She wondered what Christine had done to her before. Warren and the others were still undetected by her, but Alaura could see a single person waiting in the cafeteria, sitting on the table she shared with Warren.

Christine clapped her hands and smiled slyly when Alaura walked through the doors into the cafeteria. "Congratulations, Alaura! You found me."

"I'm not playing any games with you Christine."

"No. No, of course not. I wouldn't think so, not with your beloved Warren and friends on the line."

"Give them back to me."

"Like I said before, I can't do that. But, I suppose I can bend the rules once in a while." Christine hopped of the table. "With a price of course."

"Name it."

Christine's cheeks blushed sweetly. "Oh, no, I can never voice it. It's really a little obsession of mine. It's too embarrassing."

"Stop wasting both our time, Christine," Alaura said sharply.

Christine clicked her tongue in annoyance and pouted her lips like a child. "Fine, I'll get to it. But first I must get ready."

Alaura sighed and if her eyes were opened she would have rolled them as Christine whirled around and her fitted clothes were covered with a thick fur-line jacket.

"What is that for?"

"Oh, you'll see," Christine informed Alaura with a strange light in her eyes. "Follow me and I'll tell you."

Something told Alaura not to follow her and Alaura hesitated. Christine turned around.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want your friends back?"

Without a word, Alaura continued after Christine cautiously. She was led to the back of the cafeteria and into the kitchen.

"Tell me what you want. I don't want to play any of your mind games."

"Oh, this isn't a mind game, I assure you sweet. It's something much more fun." Christine stopped in before the large fridge. Turning around, she looked straight into Alaura's face, so similar to her own, and hated it.

In blur, Christine appeared behind Alaura. "For me anyways," she finished before she forced the large fridge door opened with telekinesis and shoved Alaura in with a force that rammed her against the cold ice wall on the other side.

Upon impact, Alaura blacked out. Christine walked into the freezer slowly, menacingly, and shut the doors behind her and locked it from the other side. Angrily, she grabbed Alaura by her long hair until the younger looking girl's face was uplifted.

Christine brought Alaura's consciousness back up to the surface until the girl seemed to be responding to the sharp pain on the back of her head where she was hit.

"You want to know what my price is? I'll be more than happy to tell you," Christine said, her voice as cold as the ice. "I want proof. Proof that I'm better than you," she spat out before throwing Alaura back onto the ground.

Christine turned and strolled to a chair she had set inside the ice box beforehand.

"It'll only be a matter of time before your body freezes," she said as she seated herself like a queen. "And I'll enjoy every second of it. You see, once you are gone I'll be the only one that he'll care about."

Though Alaura heard the words, she couldn't bring herself to answer. Her tongue felt swollen and her mouth was dry. The bitter cold bit into her flesh and her first instinct was to keep herself warm. She gathered herself into a fetal position and recalled Warren and his fiery warmth. But the small orb of heat she mustered up diminished as soon as it appeared.

"Oh no," Christine chided. "No power using here, except for me."

"What is that?" Alaura managed to mutter as she suddenly wasn't able to see Christine sitting before her. "You did the same to before."

"Since you're about to die anyways, I suppose I can tell you. Just like you and the rest of those test subjects, I also possess more than two powers. This one is one of my specialties. I can suppress anyone's powers in any way I choose. So don't even think about doing anything smart."

Warren opened his eyes and instantly felt his head throbbing. With a groan he pushed himself up from the thick carpet of the library. Everyone else was laying on the group, knocked out. Quickly he came to Darien and woke him up.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Warren answered, "but I have a good idea."

Darien squinted as his eyes refocused. "That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. Is everyone okay?"

"Passed out, but I think everyone's fine. Except Alaura. I don't know where she is."

"Bet that's eating at you," Darien commented. "God!" he sighed exasperatedly. "I can't use my powers."

Worried, Warren attempted to muster up a flame but to no avail. "I can't either. This must be another one of Christine's powers."

"That witch that looks like Alaura?"

"Yeah, that one. She seems to be like one of you guys, but a lot more powerful."

"That scientist must be experimenting again."

"I don't think he ever stopped." Warren sighed and helped Darien up. "I need to find Alaura."

"I know."

Without another thought, Warren walked to the door and found it locked. "Damn!"

Darien started to wake up the rest as Warren moved several steps back.

"What are you doing?

"The door's locked and I need to get out. Without powers, this is the only way to go."

"Hold on," Darien said, stopping Warren before he charged. "Let's wake the boys up first. They can help. We're in this together."

Warren paused and looked at Darien. The gleam in his eyes almost stopped Darien's breath. It wasn't the eyes of a man, it was a eyes of a beast filled with disturbing desperation and blood lust. With a jerk, Warren agreed.

"Don't worry, man. We'll get her back. God knows there's nothing that can keep her away from you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey happy peeps,**

**(Yea, I can't believe I said that either!) I'm so sorry I didn't post more chapters. :( (I feel like that's all I ever say here anymore) I was actually out of the country for the past two weeks. In Taiwan actually. Yea...I think I gained weight... right in time for the summer too. What a bummer, but the people there just kept feeding us! (First world problems, I know) Anyways, in commemoration of my return, I shall post THREE CHAPTERS! How's that?! :D Leave a review and tell all your friends, and we'll all get together one day and take over the world... oh dear. That was the jet lag talking.**

**Love,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Twenty-four

Alaura didn't know how much time has passed, but she couldn't feel her limbs anymore even though they were folded close to her body. Her lips and nose were frozen and her breath was getting thin. Christine sat comfortably in her fur coat as she stared down on Alura, suppressing all powers on the campus in her wake.

Even though her body was starting to feel numb from the piercing cold, Alaura felt as if large chains where hung on her person, keeping her from using any powers.

"Y-you are suppressing all my powers, right?" Alaura asked, her voice shaking and vulnerable. The breath from her lips no longer misted in the freezing air.

"Of course."

"Good."

Confused, Christine sat upright to watch Alaura in her weak sitting position she managed to get into before her muscles when lax in the cold. Wondering how the girl was still able to talk, Christine glanced at the thermostat. The freezer was almost ten below zero. Christine had sat comfortably on her chair, heating herself with her power while Alaura on the cold floor with her back against the equally cold wall. She had to admit, the girl had strong will power.

With the last of the energy in her body, Alaura opened her eyes and found that icicles had formed on her lashes. All her muscles felt terribly heavy, like rocks at the bottom of the sea. Her vision blurred and Alaura didn't particularly like it. But soon her eyes refocused on Christine sitting across the room and the likeness of their appearances became real to Alaura as she compared the face she saw reflecting from the pond water to Christine.

"Oh, so you wanted to open your eyes," Christine mumbled to herself. "That's fine, I suppose, to let your indulge a little in your suffering." She lifted her arms dramatically. "Do you like what you see?"

"Frozen meat, ice on the walls, and the queen of it all?" Alaura hissed through shivering teeth, "not remotely." Somehow the air became even colder and seemed to strike the breath out of her. "Did Michael Areden create you also?"

"Areden? Oh no. I wasn't made in some dirty basement by some second-rate scientist."

"So this Hansen Kohler, he created you," Alaura asked as her vision became hazy again.

Christine narrowed her eyes. "How did you get that name? Well, never mind how you did it. Let me tell you something. The only reason you know Hansen's name was because he left you a trail of bread crumbs. He wants you to find him." Christine leaned forward. All the sarcastic humor left her pretty face. "But you know what? I don't. You're no good for him, not worthy of him. The only person that can stand at his right hand is me! And nothing is going to change that."

Silently, Alaura took Christine's words into consideration and pretended to ignore her. "Were you created after me?"

With a puff and eye roll, Christine settled back into her chair. "Of course I was. Hansen didn't find you good enough, so he created me. The better product as he calls it." Christine smiled at the thought that she meant more to him than anything else. He needed her and he had told her so as he embraced her in his bed.

"And does he consider you good enough?'" Alaura asked stiffly and Christine's reminiscing and fantasizing came to a premature end.

Christine scowled from afar and Alaura thought, bullseye. And she continued to push buttons. "If you were created after me, why is it that you look older?"

The scowl on Christine's face intensified and she glared at Alaura with all her might.

Feeling just a bit of life from her opponent's anger, Alaura took a breath of cold air. "Oh dear. Is that look supposed to do something to me? Should I be writhing in pain just about now?"

Christine bolted up and kicked the chair she was sitting on across the room, barely missing Alaura's feeble form. "Shut up! Shut up, you thieving wretch!"

"Just one more question," Alaura said in a barely audible whisper. "IF I'm one whose supposedly freezing, why is it that you look paler and short of breath? Why, I can see a layer of sweat on your brow in this cold place and noted, you can't use other powers while you suppress another's."

Suddenly Christine regretted kicking the chair away. She knew this would happen and hated how Alaura had saw through her. Her bones felt brittle and her blood pumped vigorously to feed oxygen to her sore muscles.

"Do your powers take a toll on you?" Alaura managed to ask before her vision blacked out for a moment. She was losing it and she thought of Warren even though their connection was broken. He couldn't possibly have heard her cries for help.

Fuming with pent up frustration and anger, Christine looked at the thermostat. It was passed ten below and nearing fifteen, colder than the water of Antarctica. Perfect, she thought and her anger turned to malicious glee. She can take care of her stumbling block right this moment.

Christine disengaged her power and Alaura felt the constricting hold on her lift. But before she could think, she felt cold water being splashed on her body.

Christine walked over, her warm breath still misting in the freezer.

"Good bye, Alaura," she said before strolling out of the freezer and locking it again.

Involuntarily, Alaura's eyes shut and she couldn't get them opened to break down the door. Her breath became short and her body stopped shivering altogether as the muscles when numb and her nerves desensitized in the blistering cold.

.oOo.

Breaking down the door, Warren and the other boys tumbled out the library and suddenly felt a strange freedom.

"Did you feel that?"Darien asked the others.

Suddenly, the natural warmth of his powers returned to Warren's limbs. "I can flame up again."

Will picked up one of the heavy wooden doors with ease as everyone else tested their powers.

Instantly, Warren tried to recreate the connection with Alaura and all he heard was a faint mutter, too quiet for him to make out, before he lost it again.

"Alaura's unconscious," he said more to himself as her possibly being in danger sank in.

"How do you know?" Darien asked.

"I can't feel our connection anymore. Victoria?"

She shook her head, her red hair fluttering around her catish face. "I can't get a hold of her either. I can't locate her this way."

"Then we'll just have to look into every nook and cranny," Warren said before he burst into a full out run. She was still on the campus, his gut told him and she wasn't dead.

As he ran across the courtyard, he almost missed Christine sitting on the highest bough of a tree.

"Christine!" he called with a beastly roar.

She clicked her tongue. "Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armor," she said, her voice was a weak wheeze. "I don't want to see you with all your love for Alaura. It disgusts me."

Testing his power, Warren threw a fire ball up at her and was surprised that its flame diminished before it reached her. Looking up at her confused and enraged, Warren noticed the ashen color of her skin and the sweat that dripped in greedy beads. Finally, he noticed as if she were about to faint.

"Where is she?"

She looked down at him. Her eyes weary with dark shadows setting beneath them. "Now, why would I take her from you and then tell you where she is? You take me for a fool? Well, no matter. Soon she'll no longer be with us, if she isn't already. I bid you adieu." And she disappeared in a mist of cloud that enveloped her.

Warren stood with her hands fisted so tightly his knuckles turned white and his nails threatened to break through the skin on his palm. He forced himself to calm down and think rationally, that was the only way he will be able to find Alaura before it's too late.

"Warren!" he heard Darien's voice. "Leon's found Alaura!"

Without thinking, Warren ran over to him. "Where?"

"The cafeteria. That's where her scent is strongest."

The two of them made it to the cafeteria where everyone else stood in a circle with a blood hound in the center which he assumed was Leon.

"Anything else?"

The blood hound shape shifted back into Leon's tall form. "I can't anymore, her scent, or their scent is everywhere here. Alaura's scent and Christine's scent is just too similar and it's everywhere in this room. I can't make anything out here."

"Well, that makes sense since they have the same genetic makeup. Anything on your side, Vicky?" Layla asked.

"She's still out."

"We need to find her quick. Her life might be in danger."

"Well, you know her best," Will said with urgency in his voice. "Do you know where she might be?"

"I…" Warren felt completely useless. She was at his fingertips, yet so far away. He shut his eyes and concentrated, focused all his senses and energy into finding their connection again. "Come on," he said, unaware that he had said it out loud. "Tell me where you are."

"War…" he heard her faint voice and his mind worked quickly to pinpoint the place.

"There!" he shouted and ran to the kitchen, to the large freezer. He pulled at the handle. "It's locked."

"Move aside." Will came forward and pried the heavy metal door opened, releasing a frigid air that chilled everyone to bone in an instant.

Unshaken by the cold, Warren heated up his body and moved in as he located Alaura's body right away. Without assessing if she were alive or frozen to death, he tore off his warmed leather jacket and wrapped it around her body tightly as he lifted her and brought her ought.

His strides here long and steady as he brought her out of the building and under the sun, setting her on the grass and making her she as exposed to heat as much as possible.

Her skin had turned so white it looked blue and her lips were close to becoming plum. Icicles clung to her eyelashes and hair as he spread her hair on the warm earth. Warren stripped off the stiff jacket she wore and pulled her shirt off before wrapping her in his jacket again, keeping the cold away from her heart and lungs.

Quickly, and with surprisingly steadiness, he touched the skin under her jaw and felt for a pulse that beat slowly and weakly. He cupped her frozen face in his large warm hands, relief washing over him like a tidal wave.

"You're okay," he whispered, his hot breath thawing the ice on her face. "You'll be okay. Everything's alright now," he said more to himself than to her as he buried his face in her cold neck. "You'll be okay." He lifted his head and looked at her placate face. If it weren't for the stiff and blueness, she would look as if she were sleeping.

"Wake up now, Alaura," he muttered to her. "It's time to wake up."

He first noticed her finger twitch and quickly he grabbed her hands and heated his own as he blew hot breath to thaw them out.

"Alaura?"

She moaned quietly as her muscles revived and she could feel her limbs again.

"Warren?" Her throat felt constricted as she tried to take in large breaths of air.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"'I'm cold."

"I know. I know." He blew hot air into her hands again. "But you're okay."

"So cold," was all she could mutter as her teeth started to clatter again. "Cold."

"I know," Warren muttered as he kissed her nose. His was voice soft and soothing as he gathered her close to his chest."

With her nose stuffed against the hard planes of his chest, Alaura warmed up in no time and stopped shivering. "So warm."

She could feel the vibration of his chuckle rumble through his chest. "That's good to hear. Still cold?"

"No. Not anymore."

"You're never leaving my side again, never going to go somewhere I don't know."

Now it was her turn to chuckle. "Tyrant," she accused.

"You deserve it. You made me like this," he countered. "Making me worry like an old hen."

They were both laying on the green grass now and Alaura snuggled closer in Warren's embrace. For just a moment, she lost sight of everyone else around them. There was only Warren with her now and his amazing warmth and presence that seemed to overtake her.

"I love you." She said the words before she realized and a healthy blush rose to her pale cheeks. "When I thought I was going to die, I regretted not telling you sooner. So I'm going to say it whenever I fancy now. I love you, Warren."

Rubbing her back, Warren let the words sink in until they were in his bones and numbed his brains with happiness. He tightened the hold on her. "I love too and nobody is going to take you away from me. You're stuck with me forever."

Alaura puffed out a laugh. "Cheesy."

Pulling away, Warren lifted his head over Alaura's. She was so beautiful. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Well, I was watching this television show and the term came up. I didn't know what it meant so I looked—"

But Warren's lips where sealed over hers before she could finish rambling. Shocked by the pleasantness of his kiss Alaura's next words became a soft moan as her blood thrummed in her ears.

Warren pulled away again. "Shh," he shushed lightly and came back down onto her.

It wasn't his first, but he sensed it was most definitely hers and he reigned in the sudden rush of urgency that erupted through his system. He forced himself to be gentle and patient, coaxing her response with feather light brushes of his lips on hers.

Her arms came around him instinctively, trying to pull him closer as he ran his tongue over her upper lip and nipped at the lower with gentle caresses of his teeth. Unconsciously, her lips parted and Warren tasted the inside of her mouth, pushing and teasing. He broke the kiss, though, as he sensed Alaura's sudden surprise and reluctance.

She hid her face against his chest again as he let go. Warren could see that her ears were as red as cherries as was sure her cheeks matched the color.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so inexperienced."

He lowered his head and kissed her damp head, being reminded that she was still as wet as a fish. "It's alright. We have forever for you to practice, and I'm surprisingly very patient. Now we need to get you home before you catch a cold and get pneumonia while avoiding awkward glances from our friends."

Suddenly, Alaura noticed the others standing at a distance with their backs to the two love birds and seemingly preoccupied with one thing or another.

"Oh dear," Alaura muttered before her hands flew up to her yet reddening face with the widest smile she could manage.

* * *

**Its facebook official! Finally, its about time!**


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty-five

Christine woke up to a nice breeze, the memories of all that happened the night before still fresh in her mind. A sweet, blooming smile spread across her face, but faded quickly after she felt the wide spot next to her empty, as usual. Hansen never stayed no matter how intimate they were. Though she spent hours and hours with the man she loved, Christine never felt more alone than she was with him at times. She desired him for more than what just physical pleasure can achieve. She wanted his heart and to fill his mind.

Which is why Alaura's existence exponentially became more hateful by the day, especially since Hansen hasn't ceased mentioning her wretched name, he had even started to sing her praises of how she was his perfect creation.

In a fuming rage, Christine flung off the white sheets that wrinkled from last night's vigorous activities. Throwing on a velvet robe, Christine boiled at a particular moment. Hansen had fallen asleep and muttered incoherent words.

In his soft sleep talk, Hansen had mentioned Alaura's name more than only a couple of times. There were no illusions in Christine's mind that Hansen took her to his bed as a replacement for Alaura. And she hated herself just as much as she hated Alaura for not being able to leave Hansen.

Hansen Kohler was more than just a lover to Christine. He was her creator, her father, her brother, her friend. He was her entire life and she would rather die before having some idiotic girl take Hansen from her.

Stomping through the dimly lit hallways of the laboratory, Christine made her way to the experiment room where Hansen was mixing concoctions together. Odorless smoke rose from the various bottles and beakers.

In soft fur lined slippers, Christine tip toed her way across the large expanse of cold tiles and florescent lights to Hansen, who stood with his back toward her and his head bent down as he measured another formula.

Lovingly, Christine caressed his stiff shoulders and rested check against his neck though she had to tip toe to reach.

She breathed her warm breath against his clean skin. "Good morning," she purred in his ear.

Shoving her off with a quick jerk of his shoulder, Hansen leered at her with cynical eyes and sneered. "Morning? It's practically the afternoon, Christine," he berated her as if she were still a child rather than a full grown woman. "When are you going to get your act together? You're no longer a child. Oh, wait, I forgot. How old are you really again? Eleven? Twelve? I'm sorry. I overestimated you."

With tears threatening to spill out, Christine blinked them back knowing that if the pitiful liquid did fall out she would be accused of being immature. She bit her lower lip, still swollen from Hansen's devouring kisses, and muttered quietly, "Ten." She could never forget her age, the exact date of her synthetic birth etched onto her skin in blue ink.

She looked into the polished tiles and saw a woman in her twenties being reflected back. She was no girl, Christine reminded herself. She was a privileged woman who had tasted all there is to know about womanhood. And she was just as mature and every other woman!

Patience, Christine recited like a mantra. She understood how Hansen's mind worked. Yes, and she knew the way to handle him. He needed time. He's too concerned with his experiments for they are his passion. Patience. Patience.

Haven't you been patient enough? Christine yelled at herself as the tears finally dripped out, marring her perfect face on the tile. How much more time does the man need to finally notice her? Hasn't she been doing his bidding, existing on his every word? She's even given him her own innocence because of some putrid fantasy of his, to possess the one she resembled so much.

Yes, she couldn't fool herself any longer, not for all the love in the world. He will never love her the way she loved him, never want her the way he wanted Alaura. Christine will forever be only a clone of Alaura, a replacement to the one he considered perfect. Christine hated Alaura. She hated Hansen for not loving her. But she hated herself most for letting this happen, to feel this ridiculously empty when there's an entire world out there for her to conquer.

She saw Hansen's shiny leather shoes walk up to her and looked up. He was a tall, handsome man with a fine, straight nose, clean blonde hair, and icy blue eyes that turned as dark and deep as the ocean during their passion at nights. His shoulders were wide and Christine was familiar with the large expanse of hard muscle and skin underneath the white scientist's coat and shirt. She could still feel the satiny feel of his skin under her palms as she looked up at him with an appreciative eye.

But he didn't look back the same way, never looked back the same way. Instead he looked annoyed at her as if he caught some imperfection on her face but didn't want to bring it up. Quickly he wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

"Stop crying, you baby," he said tenderly, though Christine couldn't ignore the thread of annoyance in his tone he tried to cover up. She didn't resist when he held her close and wrapped his lithe arms around her in a gentle drip. "It's alright," he crooned on. "Don't cry. Once we have Alaura, I promise this will all be over."

The tears couldn't stop. She has always dreamed that Hansen would hold her like this and speak to her like he was, tenderly and soft, as if she were a priceless jewel. She brought her arms up to his waist.

"I love you. I love you so much, Hansen."

"I know," he said. There was a moment of hesitation before he said, "I love you too."

Christine pulled away, her baby blue eyes trained on Hansen's icy ones. "Really?"

Drawing her against him again, Hansen rubbed her back and whispered, "Yes. Of course I do."

Christine was just ready to melt completely in his embrace when she heard his voice run through her head.

"Idiot. Soon, you really will be all over."

Stunned by the dark, murderous declaration, Christine pulled way, confused as to whether or not he was the one who said those words or if she had just imagined them. Hansen looked at her with a sizzling smile. So it was her imagination after all.

"Simpleton." The words sliced through Christine's brain like a not knife. "You're a disgrace."

"What's wrong?" Hansen spoke as he noticed Christine's face go pale.

Shaking her head quickly, Christine covered up her fear and shock. If he knew she had heard his thoughts he would surely kill her on the spot.

She flashed her best smile. "Nothing. I'm just…a…a little bit tired after last night," she said with a sly smile hoping to distract him.

He smiled blandly and shrugged her to the back of his mind as usual as he turned back to his work.

Christine stayed and watched his back, this time with a different attitude. Not one of love or jealousy or even hate, but she looked on him with sheer determination. She wanted to bring him down. Funny, she thought, that her feelings would change for him so quickly once she knew he intended to do away with her as soon as he had what he wanted. Perhaps she never really loved him at all and she was only acting on her instincts to survive, as she was now.

Noticing that she was still there, Hansen turned around and eyed her curious. "What are you still here for? Do you need something?"

Conjuring her sweetest smile, Christine shook her head. "No. I don't need anything anymore. I can take care of it myself."

"Okay. Get on with it now." He waved his hand as if she were a fly that needed to get out of his way.

Christine complied with pleasure.

.oOo.

"Bye, see ya."

"Later," Warren said as Will and Layla left his house from their late night study group for the upcoming chain of treacherous finals.

The other kids have already returned to their homes earlier, leaving Will, Layla, Warren, and Alaura to clean, though it wasn't very difficult with Alaura's new control over her telephathic powers.

Warren waved until the two love birds where driving away and shut the door quickly. Good riddance, he thought, though the couple was neither nosy more irritable on a reasonable scale. Warren just wanted time alone with Alaura.

His sisters were downstairs keeping fort at the restaurant and his mother and grandmother were on their monthly holiday at a friend's house, leaving Alaura and he un-chaperoned upstairs in the quiet of his room.

He turned the corner and leaned against the doorjamb watching Alaura as she silently organized the papers and books left over from their studies. She was just so beautiful and serene. It was like watching a dream.

Her eyes remained closed as usual, but she turned her face ever so slightly toward him, signaling that she was aware of his presence in the room. A smile flitted to her face, enrapturing him completely he had to remind himself to breath.

"What is it?" She set the papers she was stacking down as her smile brightened and a blush came to her cheeks. "You're staring again."

He came to her in sweet easy strides. "I can't help it. Sorry" He sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest as they settled deeper into the sofa. Running his hands over her silky honeyed hair, Warren sighed contently. Her scent, her heady weight on his chest, her nearness, it was almost overwhelming for him.

She sighed gently, turning her face deeper into the warm cove of his shoulder and neck.

"I'm exhausted," she murmured quietly. Her arm slung over his taut stomach and around his waist. "I wish I can just simply fall asleep with you holding me like this, so close."

Smiling wryly, Warren patted her back accommodatingly and kissed her hair. She felt her breath regulate as she slumbered quietly against him.

Suddenly the cool outside breeze blew in as his windows flung open and Christine floated inside. Before Warren could move to protect Alaura, Christine gestured to him to stop.

"Don't wake her," she whispered. "I'm not here to harm anyone."

"Then what do you want?" Warren felt uncomfortably vulnerable with Alaura sleeping over his side. He didn't want to alert her, but he couldn't trust Christine either.

Without any other preamble, Christine got to the point. "I have information about Kohler."

Warren froze, recognizing the name. "And what makes you think I'm just going to believe that you're going to backstab Kohler? I know you're working for him."

"Well, not anymore," Christine hissed angrily. Regaining her collected composure she added, "Our…interests have changed."

Warren contemplated the woman standing before him. She's changed, something about her seemed even colder than before. He couldn't trust her, but it was impossible to protect Alaura in the position he was in.

"I understand. Hold on, we can't talk here."

He gestured her into the corner of the room with his thoughts and turned to Alaura. Kissing her forehead and combing his fingers through her hair, he murmured to her to get up just a little so he could slip from under her. Shifting her feminine weight into his arms, Warren carried her to his bed and pulled up the covers.

"Rest here a bit, love," he whispered as she moaned in her sleep. Smoothing her hair with his palm, he kissed each of her eye lids and smiled down at her.

A wrenching pain shot through Christine's chest as she watched them. It was obvious neither of the teens have gone past the point of kisses, but the love in the boy's eyes as he watched her sleep was undeniable. It hurt to watch Alaura, someone with a similar face, be loved like that. Alaura had nothing compared the luxury Christine was surrounded by, but the girl had everything in her lover's arms.

It hurt to watch them, but Christine couldn't stop. She wished Hansen would look at her that way, to touch her as if she were priceless rather than an item to be owned, to have words of love whispered to her ear instead of just words of lust. She who had everything ended up with nothing.

Reluctantly, Warren pulled himself away from the bed and Alaura with all he wanted to do was watched her sleep and to shower her with kisses as soft as butterfly wings. As he faced Christine, his gaze became hard again and he made himself invulnerable.

"Okay, let's go out to talk."

"My pleasure. Lead the way."

They went down to the empty alleyway behind the restaurant. The Paper Lantern was established in the middle class area of the city, cleaner and safer. But still, the dank smell of sewage crept up to Christine's nostrils and she clasped her hand over her nose.

Without sympathy, Warren leaned against a brick wall and started his interrogation.

"So, tell me again, why should I trust you at all?"

Christine shrugged. "Like I said, Kohler's and my interests changed."

"Meaning?" he prompted.

Christine scowled. "That's between me and him. Butt out."

Holding up his hand, palm out, defensively, Warren backed off while maintaining his determination. "Okay. Okay, no need to be upset here. Just say your piece."

Leaning on the wall across from him, Christine examined the boy she never really took the time to actually look like. He was handsome, but immature. But then, being only a ten year old, she realized she couldn't be much of a judge of that.

"Alright. Hansen, that's Kohler—"

"I know who he is."

"Just let me finish!"

"Okay." Having his hand, Warren signified her to continue. "Keep going."

"He's not right in his mind. He's crazy. He needs to get his hands on Alaura. She's his obsession."

I don't blame him. Warren thought. But he led the conversation elsewhere. "Why Alaura? What about the other experiments?" It was difficult to call Darien and his posse that after getting to know them. They seemed like normal humans, able to carry on conversations, serious or droll.

Christine shook her head. "He considers them failures. He's a perfectionist, you see. And he believes Alaura is the perfect one. Something about her powers enthralls him."

"What about you? Didn't he…create you to be Alaura's replacement, or something like that?"

Strange smile, one that was on the border between hysterical and self-pity, slid across Christine's face. Her eyes lost their light. "Consider me an 'Experimented' as well. Indeed, he tried to replicate Alaura, but he failed. I'm nothing close to what he believes to be perfection. He would use me for his needs, but never want me."

"I'm sorry," Warren whispered quietly.

A low chuckle rumbled through the hair. Chrstine shook her head and forced back the tears of self-hate. "I don't want your pity. I just need you and your friends to do something for me."

'What?"

She looked up at him, her eyes light with a strange light. "Help me take down Hansen Kohler."

"Tell me how."

"I'll leave the method to you guys. I've drawn a map to his secret laboratory, since there's obviously no legal address to trace back to it. You have a way to get up in the air?"

Taking the slip of paper that Christine took out or her pocket, Warren slipped it into his own without looking. "Yea, we have something like that."

"Good." Promptly, Christine turned leave."

"Hey, how are we going to contact you?"

"It's best that you don't. Don't' have any contact with me. Hansen has ways of finding out everything that I do. I leave the date to you as well, though I suggest you don't storm the keep too quickly. Hansen will be suspecting me for a few days and he'll be on guard."

"Good, I was just going to tell you that."

"Why? What's keeping you? I assumed you would be more than eager for action."

Warily, Warren shook his head as he pushed off the wall. "Can't. Got finals. Study, study, study."

Uncomprehending, Christine attempted at being sociable. "Right. Finals. Study. Tough work."

"Psh! How would you know? You never went to school," Warren jested. His eyes gleaming with mirth at the first joke shared with this new ally.

"What?" Christine exclaimed angrily. She didn't like the feeling of being teased at all. "I never went to school, okay! I've never been to a park! I've never even been into a mall! You have a problem with that?"

Warren quieted, thinking of when he first met Alaura and her inexperience with the modern world. How utterly awkward she was sitting in a classroom of rowdy teens with her long forgotten grace and genteel manners.

He looked at Christine with sympathy.

"Hey, after all this, after we take Kohler down, you know you're free to stay with us. I know a couple of people that won't mind helping you get back on your feet. Get you a job and a place to stay with enough food for a while. You don't have to be alone."

Christine looked at Warren and reminded him painfully of the eyes of a recently orphaned child he had seen once.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said softly, without much hope.

"You know where to find us."

Without another word, Christine vanished into the shadows.

Slowly, Warren climbed up to his room and put the map Christine gave him in his drawer. They would deal with that tomorrow after school. For now, he's going to appreciate the fact that Alaura was with him.

He went to his bed and smoothed her hair with gossamer soft strokes. She stirred in her sleep and moaned like a kitten.

"Warren?" came her soft voice, drowsy from sleep.

"Hey."

"Hey. So who was here just now? I thought everyone went home. Did Will forget something? If he did, I found his present for Layla under the sofa."

Warren chuckled. "We'll give it back to him tomorrow. He'll most likely remember when he gets home."

"Do you think it's for their anniversary?"

Warren shook his head with a playful smile. "No, it's not. Their anniversary was a two months ago. This is his apology for forgetting."

"Ah, I see."

They laughed and talked together for a while longer, both reluctantly to part. Finally though, as Alaura's curfew crept closer, Warren persuaded Alaura out of his bed and tucked her in the passenger seat of his car.

At the door of Sandra's house, with her looking out at them through her window, he pressed his lips tightly against her forehead as he swept his fingers through her hair. As his hands worked to the ends of her honey brown hair, they came to her waist. He wrapped his long fingers around her slim waist as her hands came to his wrists.

"Stop, or I'll never get to my room. And Sandra's watching."

Growling with dissatisfaction, Warren ended with a hard kiss against her jaw.

"It's hard to let go of you, you know that?" He pulled his face back, but his hands remained at her waist, resting on her hips. "I can't seem to think logically when you're around sometimes, and other times I can think so clearly."

"And people say women are fickle and incorrigibly emotional."

Smiling down at her, Warren drew her close again, but instead of kissing her like he wanted to, he just held her in his arm. Her head settled in the wide expanse of his chest and she could feel the beat of his heart, warm and steady.

"I'm sorry. I know I should let you go and Sandra is shooting laser beams with her eyes at me right now, but it's hard." He pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry. We still have tomorrow." But Alaura wrapped her arms around his back.

"Tomorrow's too far away."

"You sound like an impassioned fool."

Warren was just going to say a retort, when suddenly the front door opened.

"Alright you two lovebirds," Mrs. Kreamme started as she came through the door and pulled Alaura to her side. "I know it's hard, and the both of you are terribly in love, blah, blah, blah. Been there and done that. I was a teenager once, you know. But anyway, Alaura must be off to bed. Now, goodnight, Warren, dear, and be off as your bonny lass gets her beauty sleep." She theatrically waved a white handkerchief in the air. "A thousand nights, Romeo!"

Chucking as he descended the front steps and as Alaura continued to be ushered inside, Warren waved to the old house keeper as he said his last goodbyes with Alaura telepathically.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty-six

The boys sat on the plush sofas in the living room of the Stronghold estate. They had just finished planning for the attack against Hansen Kohler, which went surprisingly smoothly for a couple of adolescents and armatures.

It was a week after the kids have finished their finals and after that, the planning ensued. It's been decided that it would be best if the storming took place after school ends, when all necessary distractions were over.

The Experimented weren't happy about the wait. Not when revenge was at their fingertips. But Warren held the ace. He still had the map hidden between the pages of _War and Peace_ sitting on the one of the racks of his dusty shelf. Without the map, according to Christine, or prior knowledge of the location of Kohler's secret laboratory, it was impossible to find. So there was nothing for Darien to do, but wait until Warren approved.

Will sipped his soda, relishing the temporary peaceful quietness of his house at the moment. The girls had taken Alaura on her first trip to mall to shop, leaving the boys home to do whatever they pleased. Will realized they were just a bunch of uncreative adolescents, for they decided to spend their free time just sitting around drinking soda. So he tried to start light conversation, which could only start one way as Layla had said to him one day.

"So, Warren…you and Alaura," he started awkwardly. "How's that going?"

Warren eyed him skeptically and drank from his can. "What do you mean? We're always," he added.

Zac and Ethan chuckled lightly amongst themselves, taking delight in the awkward nature of the conversation. Someone was going to end up blushing at the end.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean?' Are the two of you together or not?"

Warren closed his eyes and thought of it. He never asked her out. They were constantly together since she transferred, so there wasn't a difference in that either. There was only one little difference since then and now…

"What about that blazing, hot, Hollywood worthy kiss?" Will burst out, unable to hold himself back with Warren's prolonged silence.

"Right, then there's that," Warren muttered, absently sipping his soda. He leaned back and settled into the couch. "I don't know. It was really natural between the two of us. So it just happened. Wasn't it like this for you guys?" he asked Will and Zac earnestly.

Will shook his head. "You know what happened. I needed to have my father's arch nemesis kick me in the face in order for me to see that Layla's the one."

Warren looked over at Zac.

The glowing boy waved his hand. "Don't look at me. I'm still trying to figure out why she's still with me. I'm not exactly an alpha male like the two of you."

"Guys, it doesn't matter," Ethan said. "All that really matters is that you guys are all cherished by three pretty girls."

"Beautiful. Beautiful girl," Warren corrected softly.

Meanwhile, the girls crowded together at the sale clothing rack, going through the mess of tops, bottoms, and various accessories left behind by other shoppers. Discovering something nice that she thought suited Alaura, Layla took the flora printed blouse over and held it over Alaura for speculation.

"What do you think, Magenta?" Layla asked.

"Too much pastel," she commented loosely, preferring dark, bold colors rather than soft pinks and greys.

"I think it fits her quite well. Soft and gentle, it's exactly like her." Turning Alaura so that she faced a full length mirror, Layla asked her, "Look through my eyes. What do you think?"

Tapping into Layla's thoughts, Alaura was able to see color, shapes, and shadows through her friend's thoughts. It was a rare delicacy that Alaura didn't indulge. She disciplined herself from invading another's private thoughts and has limited looking into another's mind only allowing herself to look into Warren's when he persuaded her to do so. He understood her and spoiled her, bringing the magic of color into her dull, bleak, monotone life. And for that she would be eternally grateful.

"It's beautiful, Layla." Indeed, it suited her. The muted tones of the blouse brought out the delicacy of her appearance.

Smiling brightly at Alaura's approval, Layla let down the blouse to fold it neatly against her arm. "Good, I'm sure Warren would die to see you wear this. I'm going to buy it for you."

Spinning around, Alaura tried to stop Layla as she made her way to the cashier. "Oh no, you don't have to. I can buy it myself."

Ignoring her, she handed the chosen items of clothing to the cashier. She looked over at Alaura. "I insist. Just see it as a token of our friendship."

"And you are a most precious friend, Layla. Thank you."

.oOo.

A few days later, the Experimented and the Kids all gathered together at the ruins of Alaura's cabin.

Irritatedly, Darien came up to Warren. "It's about time. You kiddies needed to make us wait another week just to get your final exam jitters out." Without much propriety, Darien snatched the small piece of paper from Warren's hand.

Looking at the map, he couldn't make it out. "Where on earth is this place? It's just a bunch of numbers."

Sticking his hand in his pockets, Warren stood casually. "It's in the air. So I'm guessing those are latitude and longitude points."

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to figure that out?"

"Easy," Warren said with an easy smile. "We have Popsicle here. He's the brains of the operation."

Turning his attention to Ethan, Darien shrugged. "Well?"

"Well, I need those numbers. I have my computer all booted and ready."

"You mean you haven't found them yet?"

"I haven't even seen that piece of paper it's written on until now. Warren's been keeping it on lock down since he got it."

Glancing over at him suspiciously, Darien asked, "So how do we know you haven't scouted the place out already?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I know how to find longitude and latitude points? Plus, if I did know how to find it, I think my trip there would have been considered reconnaissance."

Victoria put a hand on Darien's paranoid shoulder. "Give it a rest, Darien. They're our allies and won't do us harm. You can't seriously be doubting them now, can you?"

Plucking the sheet out of his fingers, Victoria and the rest of his team strolled over to the kids and surrounded Ethan on the computer as he punched in the numbers. Within seconds his computer pinpointed the exact location of the numbers.

"Okay, I have it."

"Write down the address, I'll drive there together and fly up," Warren said like a commander of an army.

"I'll write down the closest address on the map. Its a little far from society and the rest of the world."

"Where exactly are we looking at?" Will asked as he viewed the dense green on the screen with a red dot blinking in its midst.

"Well, the green's all trees, so I'm guessing that's the forest part of Grenwish National Park."

"It's located...in the park?

"I think it's a perfect place. Remote and quiet. All the campers would stay on the trail and campgrounds. Not even rangers would go that deep into the forests," Casper said. "I used to go there a lot with my pop and brothers. Never that far, but I know people don't go there often enough to notice something there."

"Okay. Well, then we'll just tell our parents we're going there for a day. That should be enough time. We just need to get enough evidence to get the authorities to nab this guy. We'll just say we went for some fun and discovered his base on accident.

"And what's our alibi?" Darien asked.

Will shrugged, "Let's just say you're a distant family member, or something. Don't worry, I'm The Commander's kid. We have leeway."

Soon, all the kids had their parents on the phone, notifying them of their plans to go out with some other friends.

In three separate cars, they set off for Greenwish Park. They drove down twisting and winding roads on the side of cliffs and through touch, tundra terrains, past the large river that ran through, and finally to the forest where the road for campers ended.

An iron fence surrounded the dense body of evergreen trees and a sign stood erect, rusty and dirty from neglect, warning off wayward visitors. It was a wildlife preservation area, and all the animals, which include a wide variety of deer, rabbits, squirrels, mountain goats, and mountain lions, were wild and untame.

"Woah," Will muttered as they looked into the dark dense forest of skyscraping sequoia trees. "I've only ever seen this place on the Animal Planet. I can't believe that it's only twenty-five miles from home."

"Stop gawking and let's go," Darien called, completely uninterested in the expanse of nature that surrounded him.

Stepping over the rusty chain gingerly, the kids and experimented ventured into the dark. It seemed like they had walked for hours before Ethan finally raised his hand as a stop signal.

"Okay, it should be here somewhere," he informed. "There's the tree with the curing insignia and the large boulder just north of us. Yeah, this should be the place."

Looking above in the tree branches and sky, they saw nothing.

"Are you sure, Popsicle? There's nothing anywhere," Casper said. "Not even in bird or cloud in the sky."

Confused still, the kids started walking off, looking in nooks and cranny for any sign of a large laboratory. Still, after an hour, there was still nothing in sight.

"There's nothing. Christine led us on a wild goose chase."

"I don't think so," Warren said. "She looked pretty desperate when she came."

"Ah," Alaura voiced. "I know where it is."

All the heads turned towards her.

"Where?"

"Above us," she said pointing upwards. "It's just a barely within my radar range. Hansen probably didn't calculate that my range would expand as I grew. He missed it by an inch."

"I still don't see anything."

"He's hidden it. Or actually, Carolyn Harper did."

"The dead wife?" Ethan said, remembering the name from many months ago.

"Probably involuntarily, since Kohler should be the mastermind behind her murder. But it's undoubtedly her power concealing the laboratory."

"Okay, well, now we'll just have to get there."

"I can't see the entrance from here, but as I get closer, I'll be able to see more." Alaura kept her face ever so tilted toward the sky with grim determination.

"I'll fly you up and come back for the others," Leon said as he got ready to morph.

"I can fly a couple of people up at a time as well," Will said, displaying his muscles.

The team nodded.

"Fly me up with her," Warren said to Leon when he had taken the form of a large bird of prey.

Leon nodded his feathery head and turned his back towards him. Alaura climbed on first, digging her fingers into the thick feathers for purchase. Warren followed her and when he was settled Leon took to the air.

As they arose, Alaura saw more of the laboratory. It was quite large, at least five times bigger than her old cabin. Finally, she saw an opening through the large fortress.

"A little higher, Leon," she directed. "There's a threshold where you can land just a little to your right. Yes, that's it. Forward. Forward. Good."

The large bird landed cautiously and folded its large wings once he felt the cold metal ground of the laboratory. Alaura and Warren slipped off. A small light flashed at their feet.

"There's a light," Warren informed.

"It's probably a signal to pinpoint where the entrance it for its residences. We'll wait for everyone else to come up before going forward. Better to stay in a group.

"Yeah, since you are our eyes as well."

Soon, Will and Leon conveyed the rest of the group up to the scaffold and they stood in wonderment as they looked down and appeared to be floating.

"Woah!" Zac exclaimed. "This is way cool."

"Let's go," Darien said without sharing Zac's enthusiasm.

"This way." Alaura walked toward seemingly nothing and suddenly disappeared.

Without hesitating, Warren followed after her, also disappearing at the same point. His surroundings changed. The natural backdrop faded and he saw the lab as it was, a large, dark, metallic fort. He whistled in masculine appreciation. "Nice."

The rest followed in slowly, all held looks of awe. They were standing in a large hallway with an auto-locked door at the end. Suddenly, a door behind them closed, sealing them inside the corridor.

"Creepy," Layla commented quietly.

Alaura's heart thundered in her chest with suspicion and thrill. Somehow the idea that Hansen Kohler had been expecting them wasn't as impossible as it was in the morning. Perhaps Christine had betrayed them and they had just walked into the dragon's den.

"Victoria, see what you can find here," Darien ordered.

"No. They might be on surveillance. Let's not give away our presence just yet," Warren was saying, when the other door at the end of the hallway opened.

"He knows we're here."

As they walked down the hall, red lights blinked from the hanging cameras, and Warren vaguely felt like a fish in a glass bowl. He decided he didn't like it much. The walk continued on for several minutes. Every room that they entered was surprisingly empty. Machine whirled with life and lights were on, but no one seemed to operate them.

Suddenly, a green light blinked on and a sliding metal door whizzed opened.

"Green for go," someone said and the rest proceeded gingerly toward the door that closed immediately after they crossed the threshold.

Another light turned on and the door next to it opened, closing swiftly behind the group.

"He's leading us somewhere. Be on your guard."

"He's blocking me. I can't get to him. Can you see anything Alaura?" Victoria flushed at her power's failing.

Alaura shook her head. "I can't either. I think he might be holding himself in a power deactivation room. None of our powers can penetrate the barrier."

"Is he leading us there?"

"No. We're going in circles."

The next door opened, revealing a scant room. Promptly, the door closed behind, but no door opened after.

"What the heck is going on?" Zac muttered, feeling frustrated in being led around. "Show yourself, Kohler!"

"Shut up! Don't aggravate him. We're in the palm of his hand right now," Alonzo retorted, feeling equally erred.

As if on cue, the ground under Alaura's feet opened up. Warren dashed and pushed her away, taking the fall for her. Before Alaura could react, the panel closed again and a loud, maniacal cackle rang from the speakers. The large screens mounted on the wall revealing the source of laughter.

A handsome man in his late thirties stood with his hands clutched together and his mouth wide with an evil grin. His hair was the color of ripe wheat and his green eyes sparkled with the formation of hysterical tears.

"Oh, how did I guess he would do that," he said to himself. "I think we'll be expecting our visitor any second now." He pealed back his white lab coat sleeve to reveal a wrist devoid of a watch. In less than two seconds, Warren fell through the ceiling and landed in a net set right under.

"Ah, there we are! Welcome to my humble abode and laboratory, Mr. Warren Peace." He turned back to the screen. "And you all as well. Especially you, Darien Wheeler, Victoria Hudson, Casper Williams, Leon Pole, and Alonzo Francelli, and of course, you, Alaura." He eyes lingered on Alaura's still, pale form. "Oh yes, Alaura. It's been too long," he whispered with a strange tone to his voice.

"How has it been, Alaura?" he asked with an overly intimate tone. "Hasn't it been hard surviving on your own? Come back to me. I'm giving you a second chance. Live in luxury with me! I'll give you anything you want. Just name it."

"I will never go with you," Alaura said firmly, her brown tightly knitted together.

Hansen Kohler huffed a short laugh. "I understand it's very confusing, having everything revealed to you like this. If it weren't for that belligerently, impulsive Barron Battle, trust me, I would have gone to you a very long time ago. I wouldn't have even created Christine as your replacement. She's an utter failure though, I might like to add. You don't need to worry. She'll be gone soon enough. I just need to record a few results of our experiments."

"What have you done? Where is she?"

"She's not impor—"

"Where is she?" Alaura repeated, raising her voice along with her temper.

Rolling his eyes, Hansen turned the camera so that it faced an enormous cage. Christine sat limply in the black iron bars, her skin blotchy with an unhealthy greyish hue.

"She's fine for the time being. Now, have you made your decision?"

"Oh yes, you have just helped me set it in stone." With the evident happiness on Hansen's face, Alaura added, "You are, indeed, the most disgusting pig I have ever met! Don't start fantasizing that I'll go with you, don't even dream that I would consider you! How you treat others, and most of all, Christine, after all her love and devotion for you, is just absolutely perverse! You aren't fit to even lick Baron's boots."

Hansen didn't reply. His eyes turned icy and deadly power seemed to emanate from his as his anger rose to impossible heights. He stomped away to a control panel just a little off the screen. After a few pushes of buttons and a pull of a cliché lever, Hansen stomped back.

"I've just deactivated the barrier of this room and have unlocked all the doors. Come find me and you're beloved, little boyfriend, Alaura. But I warn you again, the power negation system is off. And If you fear for his life, you had better come quick."

The screen shut off and Alaura burst from the room. She melted into water, using Darien's power and seeped through the cracks in the wall, climbing through the rooms faster than her feet could take her.

The rest followed Victoria, who had instantly picked up the signal from both Christine and Warren. She avoided contact with Hansen, fearing that his perverse nature might damage her mind somehow.

Reaching the stronghold room Hansen was keeping Christine and Warren, Alaura solidified in front of the door. Slamming through the metal door with an explosive blast of invisible power, she burst through the door just as Hansen held a threatening hand over Warren.

Stop!"

* * *

**What's to happen next? I'm not telling you. Wait and find out! Don't forget to review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys!**

**Ha! Only one day late today! But for all its worth, I just got a new Macbook pro and all my files were still on my PC. I had a lot to do finishing up finals, from which I am now free from, and moving from PC to my new Mac. So guys, I'm please to introduce you all. Readers, this is Mackenzie. Mackenzie, the Readers. :D**

**Alright, with no further adieu, let's get this cliffhanger OVER WITH!**

**Love,**

**RueLin and Mackenzie**

* * *

Twenty-seven

The last thing he remembered before pummeling down into a dark tunnel was that he had reached out of Alaura. Something in Warren's head clicked and he knew there was a trap waiting. What he failed to realize was the perversity of Hansen Kohler's mind. Out of instinct, he leaped toward Alaura, pushing her out of harm's way. He nearly sighed out of relief when he realized she would be safe, knowing that he was going to take her fall.

And now he was in the hands of his sworn enemy.

What nagged at Warren more than the aching spot on his head, where he landed on coming down the tunnel, was that Hansen Kohler looked nothing like an evil scientist. He looked like a dashing hero of a cheesy romantic chick-flick. He appeared to be completely unjaded and calm. He gazed down at Warren as if he were looking at some interesting animal stuck in a cage. And he might as well have, since Warren growled at him through the rope netting that held him down.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Hansen remarked.

"What did you do to her, you bastard!"

Hansen looked confused. "I'm not sure who you are referring to, Alaura or Christine?"

For the first time, Warren noticed Christine's presence. She was locked in a black iron-wrought cage like some heathen sacrifice. She looked sickly, like her skin, which had turned into a molten ash color, was stretched too tightly over her body. Her lips were cracked and dry and her usual honey locks now took on the image of dried straw. She sat in her cage limp and lifeless as she wheezed shallow, uneven breaths.

"What the hell…" Warren gasped quietly. He had never seen a person looking as if they were on the brink of death.

"Don't worry. It's nothing she isn't used to."

"What the hell?" Warren attempted to flare and burn away the ropes, but nothing happened. Not even smoke was conjured.

Hansen laughed wicked as he turned and hit a switch and a large monitor turned on showing the gang. "Oh, how did I guess he would do that," Hansen started saying as he viewed his audience. "Don't start weeping, dearest Alaura. Your boyfriend is fine. Here, take a look."

Warren watched Alaura on the camera. She was pale, as if she had just seen a ghost, but very visibly to him, he saw relief wash over her.

Hansen rose his arms. "Welcome, new friends, to my humble laboratory. Especially you, Darien Wheeler, Victoria Hudson, Casper Williams, Leon Pole, and Alonzo Francelli, and of course, you, Alaura." He paused and whispered, "Oh yes, Alaura. It's been too long."

A shiver ran down Warren's spine. Something was off with this man. He didn't like the way Hansen spoke to Alaura, didn't like the way he looked at Alaura, with a strange gleam in his eye and curl at the ends of his lips. He wanted to rip the man into shreds. Alaura was his, and he was hers. He looked back at the screen, his eyes focused only on Alaura. He could see her color was returning with a vengeance. Already she was showing signs of a boiling temper.

Warren's focused trained on Alaura and he had barely heard the conversation between her and Hansen. Then he felt the wrath embed in Alaura's voice. It snapped him back to the current situation. He glanced back over at Hansen, who stood stone still, and felt a cold aura emit from the man. Then, as if watching a still picture start to move, Warren watched Hansen go to his computer with a strange sort of composure he didn't think was possible for anyone that had just received Alaura's rejection and pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever.

He stepped back and spoke. His voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. "I've just deactivated the barrier of this room and have unlocked all the doors. Come find me and you're beloved, little boyfriend, Alaura. But I warn you again, the power negation system is off. And If you fear for his life, you had better come quick."

The computer shut off and Hansen turned to face Warren. He heard Christine gasp weakly, as if it took all her remaining power to do something to so simple. He knew he was in trouble. Whatever Hansen is preparing to deal out wont' be good.

Once again, Warren felt the heat of his fire start to burn under his skin and the ropes holding him up gave away, the ends singed. He fell through and landed on the ground like a beast. In the time it would take to blink, Warren saw Hansen raise his hand as energy charged up in his palm. He rolled to the side and when he gained his ground again, repulsed with his own fire ball as the place he was just as disintegrated into black ash.

Suddenly, the room's temperature escalated to tremendous heights and Warren's own fire felt utterly unsubstantial. Beads of sweat emerged on his brow and he felt as if the air was sucked out of the room. From the corner of the room, where she was hung up on, he heard Christine gasp for the meager supply of air.

"No," she muttered weakly. The bonds that held her started to heat up and her skin was agitated. "Stop, Hansen. Stop it."

From the corner of his eye, Warren saw Christine look over at him, as if to give him a signal. He heard her barely audible voice. "Run."

"Hanse-"

"Would you just shut up?" he screamed at her. The sound of her voice and her appearance, he hated everything. He moved his attention from Warren, his nemesis, to Christine, his pawn. She shuddered. She was dirty, ugly. Her hair was singed and dead. Her lips where dry and cracked. She wasn't worthy of him.

He stood before her cage and wrapped his long, elegant fingers around one of the iron wrought bars. His fist and the bar glowed bright red, like metal at a blacksmith's.

"No," she said softly at first, but soon her voice escalated and her words became incoherent.

"Stupid wretch. Don't you know you are worthless!" Her cage heated and her skin burned and fried on the metal. Only her enhanced healing powers were able to keep her from bursting into flames.

Just then, as Christine's mind finally gave into unconsciousness, Warren leaped at Hansen, grabbing his arms and smashing him down onto the ground. Once again, the madman's fury was aimed at him.

The two of them wrestled. Warren burned Hansen, but Hansen burned back with an exponentially greater intensity.

"You little brat! What makes you think you can defeat me? You with your measly fire, I harness the power of the sun! Now, prepare to meet your maker."

"You sure like to make a lot of speeches!" Warren spat as he continued to struggle.

Hansen straddled him, and locked Warren's arms with his knees, almost breaking the bones with his weight.

He held up a hand, ready to blow Warren to smithereens when the door slammed open.

Warren thought he heard the voice of an angel, for he thought he would be dead right then and there. Except the angel screamed, "No!" and denied him passage to paradise. He opened his eyes again. Alaura was standing at the door, her face inflamed with fury.

Hansen froze. He didn't think Alaura would have made it down so quickly. He didn't now how either, which nagged at him. He was suppose to know everything about Alaura. But this was a mystery to be solved later, when she was subject to him and everyone of her friends were dead. He would save the fire brat for last and break her spirit. He liked that idea. Oh, he liked it immensely.

Alaura seemed to be doing something to his brain, maybe it was just simply her alure, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else but her. He realized soon that it was because she had learned to manipulate more than just sound waves. Light waves here also her vassals now as they blended and mixed, blurring his vision.

"Stop this, Hansen." Her voice sounded mesmerizing like sirens' song and he knew she was manipulating him, or attempting to. Her nature was too kind and compassionate to do something so underhanded, but for Warren she would do anything. "Let go of him."

Hansen's glowing hand died in power, but he still held Warren captive. The boy was the only thing keeping her from murdering him.

The others quickly ran into the fray although Layla and Ethan had to stay out of the superheated room. Layla would have wilted away and Ethan would have melted on the spot. Casper quickly made his way over to Christine's cage and cooled the iron. With an easy tug the unstable iron bars came loose and he dragged Christine from her prison. Her limp body hung on his arms.

"Try to revive her."

Victoria put her hands on Chrstine's head and marveled at the similarities between her and Alaura. A cold chill ran down her spine at the thought of touching a real human clone.

"Quickly now, _cheri_."

Alonzo's voice brought her back to the present and Victoria harnessed all the skill and mastery she had over her powers and dug deep into Christine's mind. It was utter darkness and extremely cold. The environment in her brain attacked Victoria's own, guarding the girl's privacy. Suddenly, it dawned on Victoria the depth of Christine's abuse for she saw not the mature woman, but a young girl crouched close to the ground in a fetal position crying to herself as demon beasts with red eyes both protected and tormented her.

"Christine?" Victoria called out softly, unable to come close to her with the shadow beasts circling the girl.

"Go away," she sobbed with a hiccup. "Go away. Leave me alone."

"I can't," Victoria said flatly. "I have an obligation to bring you back. You need to wake up."

"No, I don't. I don't want to. I want to be here!" The girl rolled away so her back faced Victoria.

"You can't. We need you and you need us. Wake up."

"No!" the child screamed. "No! No! No! No! No! No! I don't want to! And you can't make me!"

Victoria had reached the end of her patience. She was never good with kids. "Stop throwing a tantrum and act your age!"

The girl whipped around revealing a small face and Victoria remembered seeing a younger Alaura just like this in the lab with cold scientists probing her body with points and needles.

"This is my age!"

Victoria sighed and took several more breaths before speaking. "Look, I know you are scared, and I can only imagine what it was like to be so young and told that you are nothing but a tool. But all of us are afraid, Alaura most of all because she has gone through more terror than any of us. Even so, she's fighting for her freedom. Don't you want that too?"

Christine said nothing, only lowered her head. Victoria could see the girl didn't hope for much in the way of gaining her freedom. Frustrated and tired of Christine's bratty attitude, Victoria was at her wit's end.

"Fine, if you won't fight for your own freedom then fight for the sake of seeing that bastard writhe in the dirt for his failure. Don't give him the satisfaction of winning. Side with us and stop him from doing this to anymore innocent souls."

Christine looked up at Victoria with determination and new found inspiration in her young eyes.

"I'll do it. I don't know how much help I can be out there. Hansen injected me with one of his untested serums and its deteriorating my body. But I know his laboratory like the back of my hand."

Victoria nodded with a victory smile on her ravishing face. "Good. We'll need all the help we can get."

Christine stood up and the demons growled and hissed at her. With her new found confidence, Christine waved a hand a them and they dispersed. Victoria watched, impressed. Little did the girl know that her determination to take down Hansen had also freed her from her psychological torment.

Chrisine flipped her hair behind her and in her arrogant adult's voice, she said, "That's for sure."

Victoria huffed a laugh. "I'm sure he's like the big bad wolf."

Christine shook her head. "None of you understand. Hansen has strengthen his own power. Didn't you feel the he's when you walked into the room?"

"Yeah, he said something about being like the sun. That can't be true, can it?" When Christine didn't reply, Victoria started to get nervous. What kinds of monster were they going against? "Shit! How are we supposed to fight the sun?"

"There's only one way to stop Hansen. I can do it, but I need him to be detained."

"You're sure about this?"

Christine nodded.

"Then we had better get you back out there. I can help you only a little, the rest will be up to you. Are you ready?"

Christine nodded again. "Okay, let's go."


End file.
